Remembering FINN
by David McKay
Summary: Finn has been found dead by the police, and this starts a chain of reaction amongst his family and friends, of who gets the call. What happens when they all come together to mourn his death, and how will everyone remember him. Events before Season 5 Episode 3.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If anyone finds this story offensive as we are less than two months out from Cory's anniversary, please let me know, and I will stop writing it. I've always wanted to write this story, started, and didn't have anyone to show until I found this site.**

 **/**

 **INTRODUCTION: This is the story of how everyone in Finn's life found out about his death, the chain reaction, and then the coming together of the one big Glee Family for his funeral and his memory. Before Season 5 Episode 3.**

 **/**

 **PART 1 - BURT AND CAROLE FIND OUT**

 **/**

It is 5 a.m. in the morning in Washington D.C, as Carole Hudson-Hummel, and her husband Burt Hummel were asleep. Burt had been in Washington a couple of years, representing the Ohio constituents as their congressman.

Suddenly the phone rings, which is beside Carole, Burt opens his eyes, and looks at Carole.

"Don't answer it," said Burt quietly "My staff has been told numerous times not to wake me before 6."

"I have to answer it," replied Carole "It could be the boys."

"Why would they be calling at this time for?" asked Burt

"I dunno, maybe they forgot the time difference."

Carole sits up in and bed and grabs the phone. "Hello."

A rough voice responds: "Hello is this Carole Hudson?"

"It's actually Hudson-Hummel," replied Carole "But yes it is Carole."

"I'm sorry Mrs Hudson-Hummel," came the reply

"What's this about? Who are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this," replied the rough voice sounding very unsure of himself

"Just say it," replied Carole getting agitated

"Who is it dear?" asked Burt

"It's about your son Mrs Hudson-Hummel, Finn Hudson." came the reply

"What about my son?" asked Carole

"We need for you to come back to Ohio, Ma'am, so we can explain it there."

"No you can explain it to me now..." replied Carole sternly

"Pass me the phone dear..." said Burt

Carole passed her husband the phone.

"Listen whoever this is," started Burt "My name is Burt Hummel, Carole's husband, I am the Elected Member of Government for Ohio. You need to explain yourself, NOW."

"Sir, this is Inspector Dean Griffith of the Ohio Police Department," came the reply

"What can we do for you inspector?" asked Burt

"I'd prefer it if you and your wife can make it back to Ohio so we can discuss this in person."

"And I'd prefer we discuss it now," ordered Burt "Before I get your boss on the phone."

"Very well," said the Inspector "About two hours ago we found the body of your step son, Finn."

Burt looked across at Carole, but didn't say a word.

"Mr Hudson are you there?"

"Yes I'm still here, are you 100 percent sure?"

"Yes sir. I'm 100 percent positive. We've spent the last two hours making damn sure of the situation, Mr Hudson was found dead 2 and a half hours ago, at precisely 5.30 a.m. local Ohio time."

Ohio was 3 hours ahead of Washington.

"What the hell happened?" asked Burt forcefully

"I'm not prepared to tell you that over the phone," replied the inspector trying to stay calm "I wasn't even prepared to tell you anything but I had to at least reply to you. You need to come back to Ohio to find out that information."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," replied Burt

"We'll have a car waiting at the airport, I'll text you through my number."

"Please do," said Burt.

Burt turned the phone off, and looked over at Carole again.

"What's going on?" asked Carole

Burt didn't know how to answer. "It's Finn dear."

"What about him?"

Burt swallowed hard. "He's been found.. dead."

Carole looked stunned. Tears started to appear.

"What... What did you just say?"

"Finn has been found dead. It took them a few hours to confirm his identity... but it's confirmed. I'm so sorry honey."

Carole burst out into tears "We need to get home to him."

"I'll get us on a plane right away," replied Burt shooting out of bed, and heading over to his wardrobe

"Someone... someone..." stammered Carole "Are they sure it's Finn? They could be very mistaken."

Burt was grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe.

"Like I said honey, it took them a few hours to confirm it was Finn... They wouldn't have called otherwise unless they were sure."

Carole sat on the bed rocking and crying "We need to to go home to him."

"Doing that now dear."

Burt grabbed his phone.

"Someone... someone... someone..." stammered Carole again in shock "Someone has to tell Kurt... Tell Rachel... Tell his friends... Surely someone can so see if it's really him just to make sure."

"I'll call Schuster," replied Burt "No... I'll call Kurt first after I get us on a flight, and then I'll talk to Schuester."

"Why Finn why?" sobbed Carole "What if it's not him? This has to be a joke."

While Burt called the airlines, and Carole kept rocking on the bed, time was ticking away...

.

 ** _Who's next to be called? Who's next to find out about Finn and what will their reaction be... Stay tuned._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUSLY - Burt and his wife Carole, get the devastating news that no parent wants to get, that their son Finn, has been found dead. They now have to set the wheels in motion to inform the rest of their family and friends of the news.**_

 **/**

 **And now the continuation.**

 **PART 2 - KURT GETS THE NEWS**

/

It is 5.30 in the morning in New York. We focus on the loft leased by Kurt and Rachel. Santana is their loft mate, but she is currently work at the diner. It is a rare day off for both Kurt and Rachel. They are still sleeping.

/

Kurt's cell phone suddenly rings beside his bed. He turns over, looks at it, and waits for it to stop... it does. He turns back over and the minute he does, his phone rings again. He groans, turns back over, and grabs his phone and answers it without looking at the caller display.

"Bloody hell, do you know what time of the morning it is here? This better be good."

"It's your father Kurt," came Burt's voice

Kurt shoots straight up in bed, he can hear crying in the background.

"Dad, what's wrong? Who's that crying?"

"It's Carole crying," came the reply "We're on our way to the airport."

Kurt didn't have a good feeling. He didn't like the sound of Carole crying.

"Why?" is all he could ask

"It's your brother Kurt."

That's what he didn't want to hear.

"What about Finn?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this."

"Just say it Dad."

It took a couple of more seconds before Burt could reply "A few hours ago, the authorities in Lima, found a body, it took a couple of hours for them to make a true identity, and make sure they got it right. Kurt. It's... Finn... He's... He's dead..."

Kurt's world came crashing down around him. He stayed silent.

Burt felt the silence he spoke again "Carol and I will be on the first available flight out to Lima at 6 a.m. I'm about to ring Schuester to get it confirmed that it really is Finn and not a prank."

Why would it be a prank, Kurt thought. What a horrible prank it could be. But he was sure it didn't sound like a prank. He was still silent. All he could think about was Rachel.

"Are you there son?" Burt broke in

"Yes Dad," Kurt managed to talk again "I'll... be... I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Do you want to me to call Rachel?"

"She's home Dad. I should be the one to tell you. But tell me first, are you 100 percent sure?"

"At the moment we are..." came the reply "They wouldn't have called us if they weren't sure. I'm going to ring Schuester now... It's about 9 in Lima at the moment."

"Okay Dad... I'll talk to Rachel. Dad... I love you."

"I love you too son. I'll see you when you get home."

The phone went dead. Kurt sat there in bed feeling numb.

/

 _ **What will Rachel's reaction be? How will Will Schuester take the news of having to go and find out that he has to check on Finn? Stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY - After finding out about his step-son's death, Burt has to make the hard call to his own son to let him know about his step-brother, who after hearing the news from his father, Kurt chooses to be the one to relay the horrible news to his best friend Rachel. Meanwhile Burt has to make a tough call to Will Schuester.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 **PART 3 - WILL'S UNENVIABLE TASK**

 **/**

 **/**

It is just after 9 a.m in Lima, Ohio, and William Schuester and his wife Emma Pillsbury are walking down the crowded hallway of William McKinley High School. Will was guiding Emma to her office, before he had to go class. They almost reach Emma's office.

"So I'll see during break time?" asked Emma wide eyed

"Of course you will," gushed Will "Nothing can stop me."

Suddenly Will's cell phone rang, and he took it out of his pocket, and he stopped just meters short of Emma's office, after he notices the name of the incoming call on the name display. It was Burt Hummel.

"That's weird?" replied Will

"What is?" asked Emma

"Burt Hummel is calling me."

"Answer it then."

Will smiled at Emma, and answered the phone, as students rushed by them, he stuck a finger in his ear to hear.

"Burt?"

"Schuester it's me, I need you to do me a favor."

Will could hear someone crying in the background.

"Okay, what's wrong? Who's that crying?"

"It's Carole," came the rough reply from Burt "We're heading to the airport to catch a flight back to Lima."

"Why?" asked Will looking at Emma and giving her a quick worried look

"Listen to me Schuester, I need your help!"

"I'm listening, I'll help, what is it?"

"It's Finn," came the reply "He's... he's... he's at the morgue."

Wham... Will felt like he was hit in the stomach with a baseball bat as the wind was taken out of him. He suddenly felt dizzy, and stumbled over to a wall, and placed his hands on it. Emma looked at him and mouthed what's wrong?

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Burt sternly

Will held up a finger to Emma and tried to find his composure "What's he doing there?"

"The authorities rang a few minutes ago, they said a body was found a few hours ago, they said they needed to make sure who it was. They said... They said it's Finn."

Will gulped. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need to be sure Schue. 100 percent sure. Carole and I. We... We... we would like you to go to the morgue and make dam sure it is Finn. Can you do that for us Schue?"

Emma saw Will's face go white. Will again stood there, without saying a word. Emma was feeling very worried. While Students kept moving around them. Trying to get past.

"By god Schue did you hear me?" came Burt's reply

"Yes," Will managed to get out "I can do that for you Burt, I have to do that. For you. For Finn. Does Kurt and Rachel know yet?"

"Kurt knows. He'll be telling Rachel any minute now."

That's going to be hard news for Rachel thought Will.

"Okay, I'll go and make sure," replied Will "I'll get Emma to pick you guys up at the airport."

"Thanks Schue."

The line went dead. Will just stood against the wall feeling sick. His face looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Will, tell me what's wrong?" ordered Emma

Will put his cell-phone away, and leaned into Emma

"It's Finn..." whispered Will "He's... He's... they say he's dead. Burt wants me to go to the morgue to make sure."

The news hit Emma like a lead balloon. "It's gotta be a joke. A cruel joke. Come on let's go."

Emma held out her hand, and Will took it. Emma quickly led Will back the way they had come.

/

/

 _ **What will Will discover? Is it really true? And how will Rachel react when Kurt tell's her. Stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously - William Schuester received a call from Burt Hummel that turned his world upside down, that his former captain of the Glee Club had been found dead. What was also devastating for Will, was that Burt wanted him to go to the morgue to make a positive identification. Will said yes to that request.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Also Kurt had been informed of his step-brothers death, and he offered to tell Rachel. How will she react when he tells her? Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 4 - RACHEL IS TOLD THE NEWS**

 **.**

It is 6.15 a.m in the morning in the loft shared by Kurt, and Rachel, and exactly a little over 45 minutes since his father broke the news to him about his step-brother Finn being found dead. Now he was at the kitchen table sitting there, wondering how to tell Rachel. He had tears running down his cheeks. Unbeknownst to him he was tapping his fingers on the table, and it was really loud.

.

Rachel woke up to: tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap tap. She looked across to her alarm clock. It was only 6.15 in the morning. She yawned, and pulled the blanket off of her, and stood up, and stretched. She walked over to the curtain, and pulled it back. A few meters away in the kitchen area sitting at the table was Kurt. He was the one making the tapping noises with his fingers. She shook her head and walked over to him.

.

"Kurt Hummel, do you know what time it is?"

Kurt looks up, she saw he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Sorry Rach," replied Kurt softly

Rachel sat down at the table opposite Kurt.

"What's wrong? Santana's due to finish at 6.30!"

"I'm not worried about Santana, but I obviously need to call her."

"Why?" asked Rachel feeling worried

Kurt didn't know what to say. He stayed quiet for a moment longer.

"What's going on Kurt?"

Kurt looked at his watch and then back over at Rachel "A little over 45 minutes ago I received a call from my father."

"Is Burt okay? Has something happened to Carole? What's the time difference between here and Washington?"

"I dunno, but they're both okay, they're both heading back to Lima."

"Why?"

Kurt looked at Rachel. It was beginning to get hard to talk. This indeed was a very tough subject, and he felt very bad for telling his father that he would be the one to tell Rachel. He should have done it.

"Why Kurt why?" came Rachel's voice booming into him

"I'm not sure how to say this," started Kurt "So I'm going to just come out and just say what I need to say."

"You're scaring me now," replied Rachel "Hurry up."

Kurt breathed with his eyes welling up with tears again.

"Early this morning, the Lima Authorities found a body. It took them a while to confirm who it was. They are pretty certain they know who it is. So they called Dad and Carole."

"Is there something wrong with one of your family members? Hold on... What about... Finn? Does he know?"

The look that Kurt gave her next, was the most telling of the conversation, and it made her heart sank.

"No... No no no... No... It can't be Finn," stammered Rachel with tears swelling up in her eyes "It can't be... Don't you dare... Don't you dare say it's Finn."

Kurt wiped away the tears from his face. How could this hurt so much? How could this be so real?

"It is Finn," whispered Kurt "At least they think it's Finn. Dad's getting a hold of Mr. Schuester just to make sure."

Rachel starts sobbing. She crunched up her eyes when she wanted to form real tears, but these tears were the real ones that she didn't use very often. She only saved them for small occasions. But this was a big occasion. This to her was catastrophic. Kurt gets up, and moves over to Rachel, and starts to give her a cuddle.

"I don't want to believe it either," said Kurt quietly "But one of us has to be realistic."

"Why? Why does it have to be Finn," sobbed Rachel "We've only just started talking again."

"I know," replied Kurt trying to be reassuring "I know."

"I need... I need to get to Lima. I need to get to Finn. I need to be there... for Finn." said Rachel shaking

"And we will. We'll get the next flight out."

"He needs his friends Kurt... He needs his old friends... He needs us... He needs you... He needs... me. We need... to be... there... for him."

"I needed to you first," explained Kurt "I'll get it sorted."

Rachel pushed Kurt away, and got up. She heads back to her room. She jumps back into bed in the fetal position and starts crying harder than she has ever cried before. Kurt had to look away.

.

.

 _ **What will happen next? Who will be the next to be notified of the situation, and what will Will Schuester find out when he gets to the morgue. Stay tuned.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY: Kurt finally tells Rachel the sad news, and she breaks down. Could this day get any worse?**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

.

.

 **PART 5 - WILL CONFIRMS AND SANTANA HEARS THE NEWS**

.

.

It is now 10 a.m. in Lima, Ohio, just a little less than an hour ago, they received the news, Will and Emma were at Police Headquarters, at the Morgue. Emma was sitting outside the viewing room. She couldn't go in there with Will, she couldn't face it. She was just starting to get her OCD under control, but even with this kind of bad news and stress, she couldn't face or support her husband when he needed her the most. To be with him while he was confirming the i.d of the body. She hoped upon all hope that it wasn't Finn. She was sure there had been a mistake. Surely it had to be?

.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller i.d. SUE. Emma sighed. She had to answer it. She pressed the button.

"Not now Sue."

"What do you mean not now," came the stern reply "William hasn't been in his first period History class, you aren't in your office, and yet you were both seen leaving together. You best explain yourself right now Ginge."

Emma sighed again "Like I said, not now. But we will let you know shortly what's going on."

"You best tell me now, or I will cause trouble for William. He's got his phone turned off. Tell me NOW."

"Sorry Sue, I can't. But shortly. Please give us a little bit more time."

"Time's not on your side nor Williams. "

"Sorry Sue."

Emma hung up, and turned off the phone really quickly. Just then, the viewing room door opened, and out stepped Will. His face was as white as snow. He didn't have to say anything. Emma knew it. Emma knew the full scale of the situation. And she burst into tears. Will just stood over her for a few minutes like a statue. But then he came to. He shook his head, and saw Emma crying and sat down next to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"You were so brave. I'm sorry I couldn't go in there."

"It's okay, you didn't have to. I said yes to Burt, you weren't even asked."

"You're so strong? Why aren't you breaking down?"

"I can't afford to Emms. Everyone is going to be needing me to lead the way with this. That's why Burt entrusted me."

"But that's not fair."

"I was Finn's best friend the whole year. Until that situation a few months ago. I'm just so glad that we managed to make up."

"So it's true?"

Will nodded. That's all she could take. She started crying again. Will cuddled her some more, until she brought herself under control.

"I'm the one needing your help at the moment. I need you to do something for me."

Emma wiped away the tears "Anything."

"I need you to drop me off at school, and then I need you to get to the airport and pick up Burt and Carol, can you do that for me?"

"Sure. What are you going to do?"

"I have to ring Kurt, and confirm the news to him. Hopefully Rachel's there too. I then have to organize a special Glee meeting, to inform them of the situation before they find out from other people."

"Sue rang too," replied Emma sniffing

"I'll talk to her at the same time, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. What about Finn? He shouldn't be left alone."

"I'll come back for him," said Will standing up "But right now I have to take the lead."

Will held out his hand, and Emma took it. Will started walking towards the exit. Emma looked back at the viewing room door, and then followed her fiancee.

/

/

It is just after 7 a.m. in New York, and Santana had finished her shift at the diner, she got to the door of the loft, and heard crying. That's weird she thought. She pulled the door aside, and walked in. The scene looked something out of a drama movie. Kurt was sitting at the table tapping his fingers, and Rachel was in her room without the curtains pulled, in a fetal position rocking backwards and forwards in her bed.

Santana looked at Kurt "What's up with Berry. Did she find out she didn't get a casting call in Funny Girl after all?"

Kurt looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"Have a seat Santana," said Kurt quietly

"Why Lady Hummel?"

"Just have a seat," replied Kurt a little louder

Santana felt all of a sudden that this wasn't the time for jokes.

"No, tell me while I'm standing."

"He's not dead... He can't be dead..." screamed Rachel from her bed.

"Who's she blabbering on about now? Who can't be dead?"

Kurt took a deep breath and blurted the words out "A few hours ago, the Lima Authorities found a body, it took them a while to make an accurate assessment and initial identification. When they did, they contacted my father, and Carole."

Santana suddenly had the urge to sit down, which she did. Kurt looked at her.

"It's Finn... Finn was the body."

Santana just sat at the other end of the table feeling stunned. Did she just hear Kurt right?

"Did you hear me?" asked Kurt

"Yes," said Santana quietly "At least I think I did."

"It... it... can't be Finn, surely not.. Please not..." Rachel was heard crying from her bed

Santana felt sick. She didn't want to be hear, not with Rachel a complete mess like this, and Kurt turning into one.

"Are they 100 percent sure?" asked Santana

"Dad phoned Mr Schue, he's making sure now."

"Who else knows?"

"Me, you, Rachel, and now you."

Rachel jumps out of bed, and grabs her phone. She dials Finn's number and put it straight through to speaker. The phone just rang and rang.

"Come on Finn, please... please... please answer..." stammered Rachel "Please say it ain't so."

The phone keeps ringing, and then it goes to voice mail, and then Finn's voice came on, which seemed to send a shiver through the whole loft.

 _"Hi, it's Finn. I'm not about. But please leave me a message, and I'll call you back when I get the chance..."_

"That solves that then," said Santana standing up

Suddenly Kurt's phone rung, which seems to jolt Kurt. He looked at the caller display.

"It's Mr. Schue," said Kurt

"Answer it then," replied Santana

Kurt answered his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi Mr. Schue it's me Kurt."

"I'm sorry Kurt," came Will's reply "But your parents are on the way back to Lima."

Rachel walks up to the table, Santana feels like she needs to leave, but is stuck to the floor.

"That's okay," replied Kurt "I'm here with Rachel, and Santana. You are on speaker."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. It sounded as if Will was driving, there also seemed to be someone else sobbing in the back ground.

"Mr Schue, it's Rachel... Please... Please... tell us it's not Finn. Please tell us Finn is with you, and he is alive. Please tell us it was just a cruel hoax."

Again there was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. Those seconds seemed like an eternity.

"You better have good news for us Mr Schue," Santana broke in

Everyone heard Will sigh and then he spoke "I'm sorry guys I wish I had good news. I... I... can confirm... it's Finn."

Rachel falls to her knees.

"Noooooo... Nooooo... Nooooo."

Santana just stands there, wanting to run but can't. Kurt eyes waters some more.

"I've got all three of us on the 12 p.m. flight from New York to Lima," said Kurt finding his voice again "We should be there around 2.30."

"That's good," replied Will "I'll get Blaine to pick you guys up."

"Does he know yet?" asked Kurt

"No, I've just texted everyone in the Glee club for a special Glee Club meeting, I'm on my way back to school now for that meeting, please don't text him until I've spoken to all of them."

"I'm so sorry guys," came Emma's voice "Will just been to see Finn."

"I just need to get things sorted," replied Will "Before I get back to him. I need to lead everyone in this tough time."

"We'll be there to relieve you," stated Kurt "We will be there soon. Thanks for doing that Mr Schue, I'm sure it would have been hard."

Rachel was bawling her eyes out, getting louder and louder.

"It's okay Kurt. I would do it for everyone. I have to go. I'll see you guys really soon. Once again I'm sorry for the bad news."

The line went dead. Kurt hung up the line. Santana just looked down at the pile of mess that was Rachel. She had enough. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurt

"I... I... need some fresh air..." stammered Santana. "I'll be back soon."

Santana quickly got to the door, pulled it aside, then went out, and pulled it back. She leaned her back on it, and continued to hear Rachel. She then took off at full flight.

Inside the loft, Kurt stood up, and walked over to Rachel, and sat down opposite her, and grabbed her. Together they just cried.

.

.

 _ **What will happen next? Will's on his way to let the Glee club know of the sad news, where has Santana run off to? How can Rachel handle being without the most important person in her life. Stay tuned.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: First of all I like to thank everyone for reading my story. I have had a lot more hits than my first story, and I really appreciate the comments. I'll continue to write both stories, but people seem to like the real glee characters than having a new Glee club around and in another country.**

 **.**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY: Will finds out that it is indeed Finn who has died, and deals with the news at first with his fiancee Emma, and then with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. Santana hears the news from Kurt first, but when Will calls to confirm, that sends her running to the hills so to speak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The question now is where has Santana run off too, who is next to be told of the sad news, and how will Rachel survive? Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 6 - PUCK GETS THE NEWS FROM SANTANA AND IS INTERROGATED**

 **.**

It's around 10.15 a.m. in Ohio, and in the dorm room of the college that Finn goes to, Puck who has been spending time there, awakes from his sleep. He looks at the time. He should have been woken up by now.

"That's strange," said Puck looking around "Finn usually wakes me up early."

Puck sits up from his bed, and looks at the desk where Finn usually studies. Finn isn't there.

"Don't tell me he has skived off again?" said Puck to himself "I thought we got that under control."

Puck pulls the blankets back, and gets out of bed. He walks over to the bunks, and looks at the bed that Finn usually sleeps in. It looked as if it hadn't been slept in all night.

Puck was trying to remember the events of the night before. He was sure he had been at a party on site, but he was trying to recall if Finn had been with him. Of course Finn should have been with him. He was always with him lately. But why wasn't he here now?

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He walked over to his things on the floor, and picked up his pants, and took the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller display. It flashed up 'Santana'.

He hadn't heard from Santana in months. Why was she calling him now. He answered the phone.

"What's up Super Bitch?"

"Now's not the time for names," came a voice that sounded like it was puffing

"Why what's wrong? You're usually the first one to insult people."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the dorm room."

"Which dorm room?"

"What's with the questions San?"

"I'll ask one more time, which dorm room?"

"Finn's of course."

"When was the last time you saw Finn?"

"That's funny. He's not here."

"That wasn't the question Puckerman?" boomed Santana back "When was the last time you saw him?"

Why was Santana yelling? Why was she calling him when she hadn't called him in months. And why was it to do with Finn.

"Puckerman answer the god damn question," came Santana's voice again

Puck swallowed hard. "I know it was yesterday, but I can't remember if it was last night."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" came Santana's response

"That's just it, before you rang, I was having trouble remembering where I saw Finn last. He's usually up studying at this time of the morning. We had a talk last week, that he needed to be serious about his life, after the first month of partying here on campus his grades were slipping. Once we got him focusing his grades were picking up. What's going on Lopez?"

All Puck could hear was Santana struggling to breathe, it was like she had been running.

"Why are you grilling me Lopez? You better answer me this time."

"It's Finn..." came the reply

"What about him?" asked Puck trying to figure out what she knew

"Kurt got a call from his Dad earlier, after he got a call from the police, to let him know they found a body."

Those words hit Puck like a tonne of bricks, he felt dizzy, and stumbled backwards onto a bed.

"Go on?" said Puck not knowing if he wanted to hear the rest

"Kurt's dad then called Mr Schue, Mr Schue then went to make the confirmation, and he's just rung to confirm it was indeed Finn."

Puck just sat there stunned.

"Surely not," he could hear himself saying

"I'm afraid so. So here's the question Puckerman. What the hell's going on?"

Puck shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know. I thought we got it all sorted. I thought we got him back on track. I thought... I just thought..."

"Stop thinking." yelled Santana

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm still in New York, about to grab the midday flight back to Lima. Which probably be around 3 p.m. that time. We'll be home at 5.30."

"Who's we?"

"Myself, Lady Hummel, and Berry."

"How... How... How's Rachel holding up?"

"How the hell do you expect you fool? She's not good. That's why I needed to get out of there, and start running."

"Where are you running to?" asked Puck

"I don't know. But I want to keep on running though."

"You listen to me Lopez. You can't run. Kurt and Rach needs you. You need them. We all need each other. Bring them home, I'll try and find out what the hell happened this end. Do you hear me Lopez?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone "I can't go back to that scene."

"You're going to have to Santana, you're going to have to face it when we're all together. I don't want to believe it any more than I have to, but we have to face reality. Bring them back home."

Puck heard a sniffle. This was the first time in ages he had heard any kind of emotion from Santana like that.

"I'll try..." came the reply "But you better remember what the hell happened when I get there."

"Deal." replied Puck

The line went dead. Puck dropped the phone to the floor. He sat there stunned. He looked at the desk. All he could see was an image of Finn sitting there trying to study.

.

It was a few minutes before Puck blinked again, and grabbed his phone from the floor. He had to get out of here. He had to try and find some answers. He had to do something... Pink quickly got changed, and then quickly left the room.

.

 _ **The Glee Club will be the next to be told of the shocking news, what will be their reactions, and the question is will Santana stop running? Will Puck find out anything about Finn? Stay tuned...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously: Puck had woken up in Finn's dorm room, and find's him not there. He was suppose to be studying after his puckvention the weeks before. He couldn't even remember if Finn was with him the night before. He gets a phone call from Santana out of the blue, and she tells him the awful news. His reaction was shock, and utter disbelief. He tells Santana to get back to Rachel and Kurt, after she takes off from the loft. She tells him to find out what the heck happened, and he promised he would._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation._**

 ** _._**

 **PART 7 - THE GLEE CLUB IS TOLD THE TRAGIC NEWS**

 **.**

It is now 10.05 a.m. unbeknownst to everyone at McKinley High, Puck was still on the phone with Santana at this stage. The bell had rung to change classes. The halls were awash with students trying to get to their next classes. All over the school different Glee Club members were heading to their classes.

.

Sam, Blaine, and Tina had met up and were walking together; Artie was wheeling himself to class; Jake was walking Marley to class; and Kitty, Ryder and Wade bumped into each other on their way to their classes; at that exact time all 9 of them received a text to head to the choir room for a special Glee Meeting, and it was a compulsory to be there.

.

Sam, Blaine, and Tina stopped in their tracks when they received the text, and all three of them look at their phones.

"That's weird," said Tina looking at her phone "A text from Mr Schue."

"A special Glee Club meeting has been organised for straight away," replied Sam "In the choir room."

"And it's compulsory," said Blaine "Let's go then."

.

Sam, Blaine, and Tina turned around from where they were going and headed for the choir room, along the way they met up with Artie.

.

"Did you guys get a text from Mr. Schuester?" asked Artie.

"We're heading to the choir room now," replied Blaine.

.

Artie wheeled his wheel chair alongside Sam, Blaine, and Tina and turned a corner, and headed past the t-intersection corridor where they bumped into Kitty, Wade and Ryder.

"I see you guys got the text to," said Kitty "Then something must be up?"

"We don't know that for sure," replied Tina "Better not jump to conclusions."

All 7 of them carried on, and as they approached the choir room, they met up with Marley, and Jake.

"What's going on?" asked Marley

"Not sure," said Blaine

"We're about to find out though," said Sam

All 9 of them reached the choir room, and one by one went into the room, where in the middle of the room sat Will Schuester sitting on a chair with his head bowed facing the back of the room where everyone usually sat.

"What's going on Mr. Schue?" asked Blaine

Will looked up. "Please take a seat."

Everyone looked at one another, and did as they were told. Something about Mr Schue wasn't right. But they had to do what he wanted. They all sat down at the back of the room. They waited a few more minutes, but Will just sat there, with his head down. Blaine looked at Sam who lifted his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know', and Tina was about to open her mouth, when Principle Sue Sylvester and Coach Shannon Beiste walked into the room.

"What's going on William? You summoned me, of all people, you summoned me, the Acting Principle to the choir room!"

"Please Sue have a seat."

"I'm busy. Where's that orangutan of a wife of yours?"

"Just have a seat please," continued Will trying to be patient

"Will this explain your absence from 1st Period? You and Emma were both seen leaving school grounds," continued Sue

"For gods sake yes," shouted Will, "It will explain everything, just take a seat now."

The way Will shouted at Sue, was way different than his normal shouting matches with her, and the Glee kids new it, they looked at one another in shock. He usually wouldn't let Sue get under his skin that easy and quick.

"There's no need to shout William," said Sue going over to a seat

She sat down next to Kitty, who tried moving a way a little bit. Shannon looked at Will.

"Are you okay Will, you looked like a wounded cow?"

"Please Shannon, just take a seat," said Will calmly again

"Okay."

Shannon sat down next to Sue.

Will looked at everyone in the choir room, but didn't say word. He didn't know how to start. Everyone wasn't sure what was wrong, but clearly there was something wrong.

"Hurry up William, we haven't got all day," said Sue

She got jabbed in the ribs by Shannon.

Will took a deep breath and spoke: "This morning, earlier this morning, the local authorities found a body. It took a few hours to make a true identity, and when they did they rang the deceased parents, who then rang me, to make sure it was true. They were not in Ohio. So while they caught a plane, I went to the morgue to make sure on behalf of the parents, who the authorities were talking about was true, as of about an hour ago, I confirmed it was true."

"Who was it Mr Schue?" asked Sam

Will looked at everyone, and had trouble swallowing.

"I don't know how to tell you all."

"Oh for the love of God, William," replied Sue "Just blurt it out."

"It's... it's... it's..." stammered Will "Finn Hudson, he's gone."

The room went quiet even further than it had been, everyone took in the news, and digested it. Suddenly Tina moved her hands to her mouth, and started blubbering.

"How?" asked Marley

"Can't tell you that," replied Will "It's not been made official yet."

"Does Rachel know?" asked Sam

"Does Kurt know?" asked Blaine immediately following

"They know now, yes."

Sue gets up and without a word leaves the room.

"The Hummels, Rachel, and Kurt are going to be needing us big time," started Will trying to not let tears fill his eyes "We need to be there for them. Finn was the leader in this room. Artie, Tina he started with you guys, and Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt... Sam, Blaine, you two came along, and he accepted you. Wade, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, he took you guys under his wing when I went away. We owe him that."

Suddenly Shannon blurted out "He was our Quarter Back."

"He was indeed our Quarter Back," Will agreed

"What do you want us to do Mr. Schue?" asked Artie

Will just sat there looking lost for a few seconds.

"Mr Schue, what do you need us to do?" stated Artie again

"Someone needs to contact Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Brittany and Puck. I have no car... I need... I need to get back to Finn."

"I'll contact Mike," said Tina wiping away her tears

"I'll contact Mercedes," replied Sam

"I can call Quinn and Brittany," stated Artie

"I can take you to Finn," replied Blaine "When does Kurt, Rachel, and Santana get in?"

"They have a 12 p.m. flight from New York," said Will thinking "That's 3 p.m. our time, so they should be at the airport around 3.30ish."

"I'll go with Blaine," said Jake

"What do you need the rest of us to do Mr. Schue?" asked Kitty

Will looked over at Shannon.

"I think... I think... I think we may need to get the auditorium up to shape, a lot of incoming people may want to hang out there, to remember Finn before the funeral."

"I'll deal with that William," said Shannon "You just go."

"I'll help Coach Beiste," announced Kitty

"Me too," interjected Marley

"Count me in," replied Wade

"And me," replied Ryder

"See we've got it all sorted," replied Shannon

Will gave Shannon a semi smile, and stood up. Something made him look across to where Finn would sit some of the time, to where the drums were. He thought he saw a beaming Finn smiling back at him, but he cleared his eyes, and there was no one. Just the drums.

"You okay William?" asked Shannon

"Yes," said Will quietly

Blaine gets up, and walks over to Will "Are you ready, Mr Schue?"

"Yes," said Will nodding

Jake walks over and joins the two.

"Let's go then," said Blaine softly

Everyone went their separate ways.

.

.

.

 ** _Now that the Glee club has been told, and the calls are about to go out to Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Puck, what will happen now? How will everyone cope as the news of Finn starts to sink in... Stay tuned._**

 ** _._**

 **A LITTLE HEADS UP: Flash backs are about to start, and we are about to hear some songs to coincide with some of the story lines.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the music to U2'S with or without me, nor do I own the copyright.**

.

.

 ** _PREVIOUSLY: All 9 members of the Glee Club; Artie, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Wade, Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder, and Sue and Coach Shannon Beiste, are told by Will the terrible news of Finn, at first the reaction is shock, but then they all decide what their roles are except for Sue who stood up and left without saying anything, and now the wheels are turning with what everyone needs to do._**

.

 **And now the continuation.**

.

. **PART 8 - SANTANA STOPS RUNNING**

.

Back in New York, Santana has just hung up from talking to Puck. She turns to head back to the loft but stops. She's still trying to recover from the distance she has had to run to try and get away from the scene she saw at the loft; Rachel breaking down, and Kurt trying his best not to.

"I can't do this," she says to herself. "I can't go back... I won't go back... Bloody hell Finn, why did you have to die?"

She turns back around, and tries to start running again, but about 20 odd meters she stops, she hunches over, and tries and sucks in the oxygen. She stumbles over to a wall, and leans against it. She looks at her watch. It was only 7.30 a.m. New York time.

Suddenly she starts to remember something. She had a conversation with Finn, in their Senior year. About two years ago now, well almost two years ago. It was when she was forced to come out of the closet.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK #1: SEASON 3 EPISODE 7 - I KISSED A GIRL**_

 _Santana closes her door to her locker, and Finn walks up._

 _"What do you think of the new assignment," says a pretty goofy looking Finn "It's pretty sweet right?"_

 _Santana looks at Finn angrily "Do you realize you're practically forcing me out of the flannel closet?"_

 _"Salazar's add going to run," replied Finn "That's whats forcing you to deal with this."_

 _"Why are you getting so worked up about this?"_

 _"Because I don't want you to die..." replied Finn_

 _Santana looks at him bewildered._

 _Finn continues "A few weeks ago some kid who made one of those 'it get's better' videos killed himself._

 _"You deal with your anxieties surrounding this stuff, by attacking other people, and someday that's not going to be enough for you, and you might start attacking yourself."_

 _"Thanks," replied Santana sound flippant "But that's never going to happen, I missed me too much."_

 _"Look you were my first," said Finn "That means something to me._

 _"YOU mean something to me._

 _"If something were to ever happen to you and I didn't do everything that I could to prevent it, I'd never be able to live with myself..."_

 _._

 _"Live with myself... Live with myself... Live with myself."_

 _._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK._**

 ** _._**

Tears started pouring down Santana's face. "Something happened to you Finn... I wasn't around to prevent it... I have to make it right..."

Santana once again turns back the way she had come, and starts walking. U2's - With or Without You music starts playing... and she begins to sing.

.

.

 _"See the stone set in your eyes_  
 _See the thorn twist in your side_  
 _I'll wait for you_

 _"Sleight of hand and twist of fate_  
 _On a bed of nails he makes me wait_  
 _And I wait without you_

 _"With or without you_  
 _With or without you_

 _"Through the storm, we reach the shore_  
 _You gave it all but I want more_  
 _And I'm waiting for you_

 _"With or without you_  
 _With or without you_  
 _I can't live with or without you_

 _"And you give yourself away_  
 _And you give yourself away_  
 _And you give, and you give_  
 _And you give yourself away_

 _"My hands are tied, my body bruised_  
 _He got me with nothing to win_  
 _And nothing left to lose_

 _And you give yourself away_

 _._

 _"And you give yourself away_  
 _And you give, and you give_  
 _And you give yourself away_

 _"With or without you_  
 _With or without you_  
 _I can't live_  
 _With or without you_

 _"With or without you_  
 _With or without you_  
 _I can't live_  
 _With or without you_  
 _With or without you_

.

Santana makes it all the way back to the loft, just as the song is about to finish.

 _._

 _"I can't live_  
 _With or without you_  
 _With or without you."_

.

Santana pulls the door to the loft aside, as she sings With or without you the last time, and walks into the loft. She stands there with tears rolling down her face, and Rachel and Kurt who are packing their things, turn around, Rachel is still sobbing, and when they both see Santana, who looks like she is about to collapse, they come running over to her, and all three of them embrace, and have a group hug...

.

 _ **What will happen next? Who is next to be told? Stay tuned.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**PREVIOUSLY - In her grief to get away from the scenes at the loft, Santana just ran, and ran. Until she stopped to call Puck to find out what he knew and to let him know. Puck didn't know very much, and didn't even know about Finn, now he does. After her call, she still couldn't face going back to the loft, and she tried running some more, until she hit the wall, and while trying to recover, she had a flashback of Finn, when he was trying to help her out of the closet. He said he cared for her, and didn't want anything to happen to her. This hit Santana like a tonne of bricks, and she knew then that something had happened to Finn and she wasn't one of the ones around to help him. She had to make it right, she had to get back to the loft, and help Rachel, and Kurt through this tough time.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 9- MERCEDES, QUINN AND MIKE ALL FIND OUT**

.

It's now 10.30 a.m. back in Ohio, and in the choir room, Sam walked over to the corner of the room, and sat down. He stared at the drums that Finn use to play. Tears started to form in his eyes. The choir room was now almost empty as Artie was over the other side, and Tina was still sitting where she was still crying.

Sam cleared his throat, and pulled out his phone. He looked for Mercedes number.

.

It is 7.30 a.m. in Los Angeles, and in her room, Mercedes is already awake, as she has been having trouble sleeping, because she is stressing out on what is happening with her and her album 'Hell to the No', she's got songs recorded for her, but no one to produce them. Her manager is trying to get her to do a photo opportunity, which would greatly help her chances of finding a record deal, and producer. Suddenly her cell phone goes off on her side board. She turns over, and grabs it. She reads the caller display. 'Sam Evans'.

.

He'd been calling her at least once or twice a week since she got to Los Angeles, and she keeps telling him, nothing much has happened. She didn't want to have another conversation with him, and lying wasn't part of her vocab. She shook her head, and waited for the calling to stop, which it did so. She took a deep breath, and laid back down.

.

Her phone rings almost instantly again, and this time she has to answer it. She pushes the button.

"Look Sam, it's 7.30, I'm trying to face the day, there's not much more difference to the situation that I told you about a couple of days ago..."

"I'm not calling about your situation," came Sam's voice, which was not his usual chipper self "We have another situation going on."

Mercedes sat up in bed.

"What's the situation?"

"You need to get back to Ohio."

"Why? I was back there a few weeks ago don't forget. I can't keep using what little money I have to get back there all the time."

"It's Finn," Sam blurted out "You need to get back here."

"What about Finn?"

"Mercedes I... we... need you back here."

"What's wrong with Finn, Sam?"

Mercedes could hear Sam choking up "He's gone Mercedes, he's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Mercedes trying to figure out what Sam was on about "Where's he gone too?"

Some sniffles alerted Mercedes that there was something more to it, than Finn going somewhere.

"Finn's dead."

Those words hit Mercedes like a stack of books.

"How?"

"We don't know, Mr Schue made the confirmation earlier. He's devastated, Rachel's devastated, Kurt's devastated, Mercedes... I'm devastated."

Sam wasn't making sense but she had to get to Ohio.

"I'll call you back in a minute Sam," replied Mercedes "I need to get up and get changed..."

.

.

While Sam was on the phone to Mercedes, Artie had wheeled himself over to the opposite side of the room, and he pulled out his phone and found Quinn's number. She had given it to him when she had been hit by a car in their senior year on the way to Rachel and Finn's wedding, and she had been in a wheel chair for a little bit of time. She use to phone him to talk about her situation, hoping that she could walk again, which eventually she could. Artie looked at his watch. 10.30. Maybe he can catch her between classes at Yale. He made the call.

.

At Yale, University, in New Hampshire, Connecticut, Quinn was heading from one lecture to another. Her previous lecture had run 10 minutes overtime, and now she was late to her next one, and she hated that. Quinn turned a corner of the university, and her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, and looked at the caller display. 'Artie'. The last time she heard from Artie was a few weeks ago, when she went home, but the last time he ever phoned her was almost 2 years ago, in their Senior year. She was bewildered by the incoming call. She stopped. And answered it.

"Artie?"

"It's me Quinn," came Artie's voice

"I'm running late Artie, my last lecture ran overtime and now I'm late to my next one, can it wait?"

"No it can't."

"Why?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. She tried to make out what seemed like crying in the background. Was it Tina crying again? What for this time?

"Look Artie, it's good to hear from you, but like I said I'm late."

"It's Finn, Quinn," came Artie's response

Those words sounded ominous.

"What about Finn, Artie?"

"You need to get back to Ohio, Quinn," replied Artie

"Why Artie, what's wrong with Finn? Can't Rachel take care of whatever it is?"

"He's been found dead this morning, Quinn, Mr Schue confirmed it minutes ago, and everyone's trying to get a hold of everyone outta town to come back here."

"What the hell do you mean by he's been found dead?" yelled Quinn "Is this another silly joke? Is this part of a play?"

"No Quinn it's not..." stammered Artie "You just need to get back here,"

Quinn looked up, confused on what to do.

"Quinn?"

"Are you sure it's Finn?"

"Like I said Mr. Schue made the identification."

That would have been hard on Mr Schuester, Quinn thought. "Okay I'm on my way. I'll try and get the next available flight. What's the time now?"

"Just after 10.30?"

"I'll try and get back early afternoon, I'll text you when I've got a flight, you can text me back who's picking me up at the airport."

"Sure," said Artie

Quinn hung up. Finn had been her boyfriend around 4 years ago before Rachel came on the scene, she had to get back to him, and at the back of her mind, for Rachel and Kurt.

.

.

Tina was still sitting where she heard the news from Will, and had been crying. She looked around, both Sam, and Artie had managed to make their calls, she had to pull herself together, and make the call to Mike. He was in Chicago at the Joffrey Ballet school. Chicago time was an hour behind Ohio, she looked at her watch, it was 10.35. So it was 9.35. Hopefully she could catch Mike between classes. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, and dialed Mike's number.

.

Today of all days Mike Chang had afternoon classes, and instead of studying in his dorm room, he had decided to go out to breakfast with a girl he liked. Her name was Raven. And she was a fellow dancer in his classes. They had hit it off, and he decided to take the best approach and ask her out for breakfast, and to his relief, she had said yes.

They had just sat down and ordered breakfast, when his phone rang. His phone was off to the side. He quickly looked at the caller display 'Tina', and wished, of all days, that Tina wasn't calling.

"Are you going to get that?" asked Raven

"No, it's not important."

The phone went to voice mail, and Mike was relieved. Suddenly it rang again.

"It doesn't sound not important," replied Raven

The phone went to voice mail again.

"They'll get the hint," smiled Mike knowing that usually if Tina called and Mike let it go to voice mail that after two attempts she would stop and try again later.

Suddenly the phone went a third time.

"I think you better get that," replied Raven "It's okay I don't mind."

"But I do," replied Mike "But I guess I have to."

He grabbed his phone, and answered it.

"Tina not now."

"This is important," came Tina's voice which didn't sound like Tina

"Fill me in later."

"This can't wait."

Mike looked at Raven, and mouthed 'sorry', Raven smiled back.

"What? Hurry up?"

"Finn's dead, you need to get back to Ohio, now."

Just like that, now that was the true Tina, blurting out the most important thing, but inappropriately.

The words hit Mike hard.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, Finn's dead."

"How?"

"I don't know how," replied Tina tearing up again "Mr Schue made the final confirmation a little bit ago, and he's just told us. Whoever you are with is not important than Finn. Not now anyway."

Mike dropped his phone.

"Mikey?" came Raven's shock response "What's wrong?"

Mike blinked "A friend, a good friend of mine, has just died."

"No way,"

Mike remembered his phone, and picked it up.

"Tina?"

"Whoever that floozy is isn't worth it Mike."

"Are you sure about Finn?"

"It's confirmed Mike."

"I'll get the next flight out. It's about 45 minutes. Can you meet me at the airport?"

"I'll get someone else to."

The line went dead. Tina was mad, but that didn't matter, what mattered was the awful news that Finn Hudson had died. He had to get home and quick.

He looked over at Raven.

"I'm sorry Raves but I need to get back to Ohio."

"I understand."

"I have to drop you off at your dorm, and get to the airport."

"Okay, let's go."

.

.

 _ **So now, almost everyone knows, apart from Brittany. But she gets the call next, and everyone is on their way home. Back to Finn. Stay tuned for more heartbreak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: I do not want to write the reason behind Finn's death, if people are going to be up in arms about it. So if anyone doesn't want me to write that bit, please let me know, and if people want me to write that, please send me suggestions of what could have happened to him. The most suggestive one will get written into the story. I'll leave it open for a week before I write it into the story, if I do. So if there is a negative response to me writing it I won't write it, if there's none, and there's a lot of suggestions I will write it.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**PREVIOUSLY: Artie calls Quinn to let her know about Finn, as does Sam with Mercedes, and Tina with Mike. All 3 are shocked to learn about Finn, and have said they are all on their way as soon as they can get back to Ohio. The only one who doesn't know yet, is Brittany. Artie has to make the decision whether to call her or not.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 10 - BLAINE CALLS KURT; BURT AND CAROLE RETURNS TO LIMA**

 **.**

It is 10.45 a.m. in Lima, Ohio, and Blaine, along with Jake who is in the car drops Will back off at the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come in Mr Schue?" asked Blaine

"No, I'll be fine," replied Will looking at the Police department entrance "Mrs Schuester is picking up Burt, and Carol, you two head back to school before you get in any more trouble, and then go pick up Kurt, Santana and Rachel."

"I'm on it," said Blaine

"I can go in with you Mr. Schue," replied Jake waiting from the back seat "I don't mind waiting?"

"No, no it's okay thanks Jake," replied Will opening up the car door "I'll be fine."

Blaine looked at Jake in the rear view mirror, and Jake looked back at him. What were they to do?

"Stuff it," said Jake opening up the back passenger side door "Hold on Mr. Schue, I'm coming in with you."

Will closed the car door, and looked at Jake getting out, he wanted to tell him to go, but he was suddenly glad of the company.

"Okay," said Will semi smiling. "Let's go."

Jake walks to the drivers window, and Blaine winds the window down.

"I think this is for the best," whispered Jake

"If you want me to pick you up later, text me," said Blaine

"Okay,"

Jake quickly ran after Will who was now almost to the entrance way of the Police Department. Blaine watched them walk in, and disappear. He pulls out his phone, and chooses Kurt's name.

.

.

In New York, at the loft, things were a lot quieter now. Since everyone had a cry, and let their initial feelings out, Santana was lying down on Rachel's bed, and both of them had cried themselves to sleep. Kurt was keeping an eye on the time, and knew when they needed to make their way to the airport.

Kurt was sitting at the table. His bags were packed. He was wanting the time to hurry up, so he can get to Lima, so he can get back to Blaine, and also get back to Finn.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, and he looked at the caller display; 'Blaine' came up.

He quickly answered his phone to avoid waking the girls up.

"Hey," came Blaine's voice

"Hey," replied Kurt "I'm glad you rang."

"I'm so sorry about Finn."

"Thank you, I wish I was there right now."

"I wish you were here too, do you need a hug?"

"Yes," replied Kurt "Yes I do."

"You'll soon be here," replied Blaine "How are you feeling?"

"Numb, it's not like when my mother died, but it feels quite as devastating. How's everyone there?"

"In shock," replied Blaine "Tina's calling Mike, Artie's calling Quinn, and Sam's calling Mercedes."

"Everyone will be on their way back to Lima," said Kurt looking in the direction of Rachel's room

"Yes," replied Blaine "How's Rachel?"

"She's sleeping now," whispered Kurt "But she was really bad before, even Santana was here and then left, and then came back, and well I haven't seen her quite like that before."

"They've gotta be in shock."

"Agreed," said Kurt "I'm keeping an eye on them. Has Dad made it there yet?"

"He and Carole are due in anytime. Mrs Schuester's picking them up, Mr Schue's in with Finn now, I've just dropped him and Jake off. Jake's there as moral support. Mr Schue wanted to get back to Finn after he called a special Glee meeting."

Kurt sighed.

"Not long to go now," replied Blaine

"I know."

"You should try and get some sleep."

"Not until I get there."

"If you need me, give me a ring," replied Blaine

"Will do."

"I better go."

"Okay."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

Blaine hung up. Kurt was glad he rung. He sat there waiting...

.

.

It's now 11 a.m. and at Lima Allen County Airport, Emma is waiting for the flight from Washington, DC to land. Burt and Carole were on this flight. She heard the announcement.

 _"Announcing the arrival of Flight American 5120 from Washington DC, passengers will disembark from Gate 12. I repeat announcing the arrival of Flight American 5120 from Washington DC, passengers will disembark from Gate 12."_

Emma quickly headed to Gate 12, where she started pacing. Passengers started coming through the gate, and then there they were Burt, and Carole. Burt was in a suit, while Carole had sunglasses on. She quickly lifted her hand, and waved at them. They headed her way.

"Hey Emma," replied Burt giving her a semi smile

"Hi Burt. Hey Carole!"

"Hi," said Carole softly

Emma gave Burt a hug, and then went in to hug Carole, and for some reason, Carole just grabbed her, and hugged her tight, and while they were hugging, Carole started sobbing. Finally after a few minutes, Carole let Emma go.

"Where's William?" asked Burt

"With Finn," said Emma "He left to break the news to the Glee Club, before Blaine took him back. He wanted to go back to be with Finn so he wasn't alone. I'm going to take you there now."

"Please do," said Carole softly

"Let's go then," said Burt

Emma led Burt, and Carole out of the airport in silence, and all three got in the car, and Emma drove all the way to the Police Department in silence.

.

.

It was now 11.30. Jake Puckerman was sitting outside the viewing room. And had been there since they arrived 45 minutes ago. Will was still inside, making good his promise to sit with Finn until people arrived. Sure enough down the hall way came Emma, followed by Burt and Carole. They walked up to Jake.

"Hi Jake." said Emma

"Hi Mrs Schuester," said Jake standing up

"Jake Puckerman this is Burt Hummel, Kurt's Dad, and Carole Hudson-Hummel, Finn's Mum," said Emma introducing the three of them

"Hi," said Jake holding out his hand

"Puckerman?" said Burt shaking Jake's hand "Any relation to Noah Puckerman?"

"He's my half brother," replied Jake

Carole gave Jake a small smile, before walking to the door of the viewing room.

"Is Finn in there?"

"Yes Ma'am," replied Jake "Mr Schuster's in there with him."

Carole gave a huge sigh and looked at Burt. Burt walked to the door, and knocked. They waited. The door opened and Will appeared.

"Hey guys," said Will

"Thanks for sitting with him Schue," replied Burt

"I said I wouldn't leave him too long," said Will looking lost

"You had to do what you had to do." replied Burt

Will stepped aside as he saw Carole looking into the room, he looked over at Emma, and walked over to her, and gave her a hug. Carole looked at Burt, who gave her a small nod, and he opened the door, and waited for Carole to go in. Carole let out another sigh, and walked straight in, Burt followed, and the door closed after them.

Will looked over at Jake.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir,"

Suddenly there was almighty scream from inside the viewing room, and it sounded as if Carole let out a huge cry, and coming to the realization that it was indeed Finn lying there. The look on Emma's and Jake's faces told Will that it was devastation. He pulled both Emma, and Jake into him as Carole continued to scream and break down...

.

 _ **Nothing more needs to be said after that outburst of grief, what happens next? Stay tuned.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously: After dropping Will Schuster and Jake Puckerman off at the Police Headquarters where Will wanted to get back to Finn, Blaine calls Kurt in New York, to offer his condolences. He can't wait to get Kurt home.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Also Burt Hummel, ande Carol Hudson-Hummel, finally get back to Lima, where Emma picks them up, and takes them to the Police Department. While Will's giving Emma, a hug, and making sure Jake is okay, after his long stay outside the viewing room, Carole's screams from inside the room, shows the reality has finally hit her._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

.

 **PART 11 - THE BRITTANY CODE, AND PREPARING TO LEAVE NEW YORK**

 **.**

Santana opens her eyes, for a few seconds she forgets where she is, and what has happened so far today. She checks her watch. It's just after 9 a.m. in New York. Then everything comes flooding back. Finn's dead, she tried to run away after viewing Rachel break down, and then her memory of Finn which made her stop running.

.

Santana sits up and discovers that she is on Rachel's bed. She looks around the loft, Kurt's nowhere to be seen, suddenly her cell phone beeps. She grabs it out of her pocket, and she has a text from Artie. She reads it:

 _._

 _ARTIE: "Santana, I've tried texting Brittany, but so far no luck. You know how to get a hold of her at M.I.T?"_

 _._

Santana looked into space, and had a brief flash back...

.

 _Santana and Brittany are discussing Brittany leaving for M.I.T in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and Santana wants to know one last question._

 _"How can I get a hold of you if I ever need you?"_

 _Brittany looks at her and flutters her eye lashes._

 _"I'm basically going to M.I.T because I'm good with numbers. If you have to contact me, and it has to be serious Santana, then do it with the Alphabet code. You know A = 1 B = 2..."_

 _"Yea yea," replied Santana cutting in already feeling bored "C=3 blah blah blah."_

 **End of Flashback.**

.

"Shit," said Santana snapping out of the gaze. She realizes what she has to do now.

Santana slowly gets off of Rachel's bed without waking her, and walks over to the table, and grabs a piece of paper, and started writing out a note, she then changed it to the Alphabet code that she and Brittany had discussed. Santana then used that method and started typing up a text. She then sent the text. She sent another one back to Artie.

 _SANTANA: "Thanks for the heads up Artie... I've just texted Brits a special message, hopefully she'll get that one."_

Kurt came into the room.

"Hey Kurt where you been?" asked Santana

"You're awake Santana," said Kurt semi smiling "Making some calls to NYADA, saying that Rach won't be in for the week, as she has a death in the family and needs to go back to Lima."

"Did you speak to that Carmen lady?"

"No her secretary, but she said that was fine. Hey we need to get going soon, I'll order a taxi for 10."

"Bags not waking Rach up," replied Santana

Kurt gave her another semi smile, and wanted to laugh, but couldn't. He was really missing Finn.

.

.

Meanwhile in Cambridge, Massachusetts, at M.I.T, Brittany had come out of another special meeting with the professors that brought her to the University. But she needed to leave the meeting, because she was getting a headache. She sat down near a water cooler, and was about to grab a cup of water, when her phone beeped. About 10 minutes or so ago, she received a couple of texts from Artie, but she didn't really have time to check the texts, and had to clear them. She saw Santana's name come up on the text, and smiled. It's been a while since she heard from Santana last.

Brittany was about to clear that too, as she wasn't interested in reading any texts from anyone from the outside world, but she saw the first part of the message.

 _SANTANA: "Brit's I'm using the Alphabet code we discussed."_

Wow, thought Brittany if Santana was using the Alphabet code, then something was indeed not right. She decided to check the text, and to her amazement a whole pile of numbers came up:

 **2 18 9 20 20 1 14 25**

 **25 15 21...14 5 5 4...20 15...3 15 13 5...8 15 13 5**

 **9 20 19...6 9 14 14**

 **8 5 18...4 5 1 4**

 **20 8 5...3 1 12 12...8 1 19...7 15 14 5...15 21 20**

 **16 1 5...19 1 14 20 1 14 1**

 **.**

Brittany's mind spun into overtime quite fast, don't forget she was really good with numbers. She read it out.

"Brittany,

"You need to come home.

"It's Finn,

"He's Dead.

"The call has gone out.

"Please, Santana."

"Wait what," said Brittany to herself suddenly realizing the gravity of the text. "Finn's dead? How? Why? The call has gone out? Surely that means everyone in the Glee Club knows and is going home, I need to go. Poor Finn."

Brittany grabbed her phone and sent a text to Santana.

 _BRITTANY: "Thanks Santana, great work with the alphabet code, peaked my curiosity, very sad to hear about Finn, I'll make arrangements to come home now, will text you to let you know when I'll be flying into Lima."_

She sent the text, and wiped away a tear...

.

.

In the loft, Santana watched as Kurt, walked into Rachel's room, and quietly sat down on the bed. Suddenly Santana's phone beeped, she grabbed it, and looked at it, and saw the text from Brittany.

"It worked," said Santana out loud

"What did?" whispered Kurt

"The only way to get in touch with Brittany," started Santana "And for her not to delete messages straight away, is to use a special alphabet code, that her and I came up. She's just heard the news and preparing to head home."

"If she can fly into New York before 12, she can come with us to Ohio."

"I'll text her that, maybe she has time to get a flight."

Santana texted Brittany back, but Kurt focused on trying to wake up Rachel.

"Rach, Rach, wake up."

Kurt gently nudged Rachel, Rachel opened her eyes.

"It's been a dream hasn't it?" asked Rachel

Kurt shook his head "Sorry Rach no it's not."

Rachel shot up "I need to get to Finn,"

"And you will," replied Kurt putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder to keep her calm "We need to get moving. We need to get out things together and get to the airport."

"What time is it?" asked Rachel feeling like she wanted to cry again, but the sleep had done her a power of good

"It's just after 9 here, so it'll be midday in Ohio. I've ordered a cab for 10 a.m. so we'll get to the airport in plenty of time."

Santana received a text back from Brittany.

 _BRITTANY: "I've just contacted my dean, he's contacted the airport and I have a ticket waiting for 10.09 a.m. I'll see you in New York at 11.39. Got the same flight as you guys. See you soon."_

Santana smiled "Brittany's got a flight and meeting us at the airport at 11.45, and she's catching our flight."

"Cool," replied Kurt "Come on Rach, I'll help you with your things."

"Okay," replied Rachel quietly

While Kurt helped Rachel get her things, Santana grabbed hers, and then once they had done that, time had moved real fast, it was now 10 a.m.

.

They heard the taxi horn from the loft.

"Okay that's us," replied Kurt getting up from sitting at the table "Everyone ready?"

"Ready," said Santana

"Yes." replied Rachel clearly in shock...

.

.

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter as all the Glee Club Alumni make their way back to Lima, to be with Finn.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously: The only Glee Alumni left to be told of the tragic news was Brittany. It was clear from all their recent messages that people ever sent Brittany that she didn't respond to anyone's texts. She actually deletes them as she feels its a waste of time as she is super busy with her course. But Santana remembers a conversation she had with Brittany, that if there was anything serious that Brittany needed to be told, then they came up with a numerical code for Brittany to decipher. Santana then sends a coded message, and Brittany actually reads the text and then solves the code. She responds that she will indeed head back to Lima. Brittany finds out she can fly into New York, and then will link up with Santana, Rachel, and Kurt who are on their way to the airport in New York to fly to Lima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_ **.**

 **PART 12 - PUCK MAKES A DISCOVERY**

 **.**

It is just after 1 p.m. in Ohio, as Rachel, Santana, and Kurt are on their way to the airport in New York, Puck has been spending his time throughout the morning and early part of the afternoon, trying to find out some clues as to what happened to Finn. He had gone to all floors in his dormitory and knocked on all doors, to find out what had happened the night before.

His one question was: "Did you see Finn Hudson with me?"

The responses were:

"No..."

"You were alone dude..."

"Who's Finn Hudson when he's at home?"

"No... You were quite drunk though..."

"No... But do you want to come in and finish off what we started last night?..."

"I saw you and Finn early yesterday working on Finn's assignment..."

"No Finn Hudson wasn't at the party I was at and you was at..."

"No, leave me alone..."

Bewildered Puck went back to Finn's dorm room, trying to think of what to do next. He went in, and walked over to Finn's desk, and sat down on the chair. He sighed. No doubt Santana would be on a plane soon, and he had no information what so ever to give her.

He turned around and looked at the things that were on the desk. Books, papers, pens and a ruler. He grabbed one book at a time, and tried to shake it to see if anything fell out. Nothing fell out.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Puck got up, and walked over to the door, and opened it. Standing there was a blonde eyed teenager who didn't look old enough to be in college.

"Yes?" asked Puck

"I saw you going to each door here in the dormitory and asking about Finn Hudson," said the teenager

"Yes I was, what's it to you?"

"I may have something that you might be looking for," replied the teenager.

Puck grabbed the kid by his clothes and pulled him into the room, and shut the door.

"This is no time for jokes, my best friend... well..."

Puck couldn't get the words out.

"Has something happened to Mr. Hudson?"

"First of all you tell me who you are? And how the hell do you know Mr. Hudson? Are you even in college? You look like you belong in High School."

"I graduated early," said the boy "My name's Zac Tempest. I guess I'm known as someone who is too smart to stay in High School.

"Like one of those Asians Brainy People?" asked Puck

"Yes but I'm not Asian."

.

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not racist, so wasn't even trying to be racist with that comment, but if anyone has an issue with it, I sincerely apologize in advance...**

 **.**

"I'll ask you again, hell then do you know Finn Hudson?"

"I wanted to try out for the varsity gridiron team at Quarter Back, and I heard that Finn had been a Quarter Back at High School, a good one too, but he didn't get a scholarship, so I asked him to give me some pointers which last week he did."

Puck sat down on one of the bunk beds. Finn had disappeared for a few hours each day last week, but Puck was sleeping at the time, and didn't think anything of it.

"Okay," said Puck "You said before you had something that I might be looking for, how do you know I was looking for something? I was only looking for answers to see if Finn was with me last night."

"Why what's happened to Mr. Hudson?" asked Zac

Tears started to form in Puck's eyes, but he became staunch and they went away "Mr Hudson, as you clearly call him, was found dead early this morning by the police, and I couldn't remember if he was with me last night, and I have the feeling he wasn't."

The news took Zac by surprise. He was clearly upset, and had tears forming in his eyes. "How... How?"

"I don't know," replied Puck "I'm just as shock as you are right now. He was my best friend. I need to know answers. I don't have any."

"You do have one!" replied Zac "He wasn't with you last night."

Puck had to agree with that comment. Then he remembered what Zac had said earlier.

"This is the third time I've asked, you said you may have something for me in my search for what I was looking for? What the hell do you mean,"

Zac grabbed his bag from the his back, and unzipped it.

"Last week, Mr Hudson gave me a dvd to hold on to," started Zac "And said if anything was to ever 'happen' to him, I was to give it to a Noah Puckerman."

Puck was shocked.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, they call me Puck."

From his bag, Zac takes out a D.V.D and looks at Puck.

"Then I guess this belongs to you now,"

Puck grabbed the DVD and looked at the desk, and saw Finn's laptop bag beside the desk. He looked at Zac.

"What room are you in Zac, in case I need you?"

"Down stairs," replied Zac "Room 011."

"Don't you go do a disappearing trick on me," said Puck standing up "My friends may want to speak with you."

"I'm not going to go anywhere, if people want to talk to me about Mr Hudson they can come find me."

"Good," said Puck opening up the door "Now scram."

Puck pushed Zac out of the room, and looked at him as he was about to close the door.

"Hey kid... Thanks."

Zac smiled as Puck closed the door in his face. Puck quickly rushed over to the desk, and grabbed the lap top bag from the floor and put it on the desk and unzipped it. He pulled the lap top out, and connected the power with it, and opened it. He powered the lap-top up, and then when it was ready to go, he opened the dvd slider on the side of the lap top and placed the dvd that Zac had given him, in the dvd holder, and pushed it in.

He sat down...

.

.

Next second Finn himself came on the screen. Puck knew the surroundings of where Finn was standing. It was the choir room at McKinley High. He turned up the sound.

.

.

 _ **FINN IN THE CHOIR ROOM**_

 **.**

 **Finn stood in front of the camera, and waited a couple of seconds.**

 _ **"Hey Puck, this is Finn as you may well realize. If you are viewing this, then something must have happened, and I'm sorry.**_

 _ **The last few weeks has been great, and I want to thank you for realizing that I was in the middle of a slump, and I want to thank you for getting back on track.**_

 _ **I miss Rachel, Puck. I truly miss her. I heard from her before she auditioned for Funny Girls, and we seemed to be back on track.**_

 _ **After the incident with Brody, I just had to put him in his place. No one, and I mean no one ever mistreats my future wife like that.**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **This is hard Puck... Opening up to a camera.**_

 _ **I've had my demons. They're in my head. I've been going to someone about it.**_

 _ **I really hope that you don't get to see this, but this person who I saw, told me I needed to put my thoughts down on dvd, and that's what I'm doing.**_

 _ **Puck, if something happens to me, I need you to do a favor for me. I've given Brad Ellis, the Piano player in the Glee Club, a dvd like this one, but that's one for Rachel. He doesn't know what's on it, and I asked him to hold on to it for me. I don't think he's seen what's on it, but you are to get it for me and give it to Rachel. Can you do that for me Puck?**_

 _ **Anyway stay strong Puck, stay strong for Quinn, and Beth. Beth will grow up fast, and she will probably be needing her 'father' in her life at some point.**_

 _ **If anything happens to me, don't you be doing anything stupid about it. You promise me that Puck. Promise me.**_

 _ **Anyway this is all about me getting my mind right. These are just thoughts, and Puck you happen to me in my thoughts.**_

 _ **Anyway peace out."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The dvd ends, and Puck just sits there feeling stunned. He has tears running down his face, and he didn't even notice he was being emotional. Suddenly he reacts and quickly wipes away the tears, and dries his face with his shirt. He quickly takes the dvd out of the dvd port, and turns off the computer and puts it away back in the bag. He puts the dvd itself back in its casing, and places it in the bag.

Puck now realizes he has something that Santana needed to know. He also had to get to Brad, so he can grab the dvd for Rachel.

So now Puck had some answers, but there were heaps more questions.

.

.

 _ **What was the real reason for Finn making the message, will Brad Ellis remember Finn giving him a DVD for Rachel, and will Rachel be able to watch it? Stay tuned, as next up we have all the Glee Alumni returning to Lima.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously: After going from dorm room to dorm room, to find out if anyone could remember if Finn had been with him, Puck found out that he had not, and returning to Finn's room he met with Zac Tempest, a very young High School graduate or who is now in college. He says he approached Finn the previous week to give him some pointers on being a Quarter Back. Zac also said Finn had given him a dvd to hold on to and was told if anything was to happen to him, he needed to give it to Noah Puckerman. Zac discovers Noah Puckerman to be Puck, and gives him the DVD. Puck watches the DVD and is surprised to see Finn giving him a message. He's been asked to find Brad Ellis, who's holding onto another DVD, this time for Rachel.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 **.**

 **PART 13: THE NEW DIRECTIONS ALUMNI RETURN TO LIMA**

.

It's 11.40 a.m. in New York, and Santana, Kurt, and Rachel are waiting at the arrival gate of a flight due in from Massachusetts. They are due to meet Brittany, and depart for Lima, Ohio.

While Santana is standing pacing around the gate, Kurt and Rachel are sitting quietly still feeling numb at the news of Finn. Kurt keeps having small flash backs:

.

 ** _FLASHBACK #2: SEASON 2 EPISODE 8 - FURT_**

 _Burt and Carole have just been married, and Finn delivers the best man speech but he directs a portion of it at Kurt._

 _"Today a new union was formed," continued Finn looking at Kurt "Furt."_

 _There was laughter from around the room. Kurt looked perplexed._

 _"You and me man, we're brothers from another mother. and quite frankly no one has shown me as much as you as what it means to be a man, and over the past few weeks... some stuff has gone down... and I haven't manned up like I should have._

 _"From now on, no matter what it costs me, I've got your back..._

 _"I've got your back... I've got your back... I've got your back..."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"But I didn't have your back," said Kurt to himself "When you needed me the most,"

"Huh?" said Rachel who was beside him "What was that?"

Kurt looked at Rachel "Oh nothing... Oh hey there's Brittany."

Kurt quickly got up to draw attention away from what he said, and quickly walked passed Santana to meet up with Brittany, who was skipping through the gate.

Brittany stopped skipping when she saw Kurt, and she walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your brother," whispered Brittany in Kurt's ear

"It's okay," replied Kurt "Thanks for that."

Brittany looked at Rachel who stood up, and she moved away from Kurt, and opened up her arms, Rachel took one look at her and ran in for an embrace, she started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," said Brittany "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," sobbed Rachel "At least you're here now."

Brittany looked past Rachel and saw Santana who was trying to be as staunch as ever, but the only person who could see the real Santana was Brittany herself. Brittany's heart sank. Slowly and carefully she moved Rachel away from her, and got her to hug Kurt. Brittany made her way over to Santana.

"Don't you dare give me a hug in front of this many people," said Santana out loud

But Brittany didn't stop and gave her the biggest hug that Santana had, had in months. Santana started tearing up.

"Damn you Brit."

"It's okay I'm here now," whispered Brittany.

"Guys," said Kurt looking at the boarding board "We better get to Gate 12, our plane for Lima, is boarding now."

"Let's go," said Rachel running off, she wanted to get to Finn as fast as she could

Kurt ran after Rachel "Wait up."

Brittany let Santana go, and without a word they followed Kurt and Rachel to the gate, as they approached the gate, Santana spoke.

"Today has been hell, especially seeing what those two have gone through, but you being here now, helps make it a tiny bit better."

"Good," replied Brittany

All four of them got on the plane headed for Lima, Ohio.

.

.

.

Throughout the afternoon, flights from all around the country arrived.

First it was Mike Chang, and he was picked up by Blaine and Sam.

"Hey," said Mike walking through the gate and seeing Blaine and Sam "Are you guys here for me?"

"Yea," said Blaine shaking Mike's hand

"Mercedes is due in shortly," replied Sam "So you are good time."

"Is Tina still angry at me?" asked Mike

"What did you do man?" asked Blaine "Of course she is."

"Long story," replied Mike "I'll tell it to you guys another time, when's Kurt due in?"

"In a few hours," said Blaine "Brittany's with them."

"Who's them?"

"Rachel, Kurt, and Santana."

"That's going to be tough," said Mike

"Yea."

.

.

30 minutes later Mercedes walked through the gate, and Sam was the first to greet her. He gave her a hug.

"Hey Mercedes,"

"Sam."

Mercedes looked past Sam, and saw Blaine, and Mike smiling at her

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mercedes," said Blaine "Mike flew in half an hour ago, and we thought we better wait."

"You mean Sam thought it was best to wait,"

"You got that right," replied Blaine

"Alright," said Sam as he pulled out of the hug "You got me."

"Who's still coming?"

"Quinn, she should be here in an hour," said Blaine "Her mum's picking her up."

"And Rachel and Kurt?" asked Mercedes

"They should be here in a few hours," replied Sam

"Santana and Brittany are with them," said Mike "Apparently according to Artie, Santana used a special code to get her attention. Santana still won't tell him how she did it."

"Sounds like only Santana knows, and wants to keep it for herself," laughed Mercedes "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could drop Mike's stuff off at his parents house," started Blaine "Then your stuff at your parent's house, and then get to the school where there is a get together. I'll then come back here to pick Kurt, and Rach up, and take them to... to..."

"Finn," said Sam quietly

"Where's Mr Schue?" asked Mercedes

"Back at school, apparently according to Jake, when Burt and Carole relieved Mr Schue so to speak, Carole broke down hard, at the sight that Finn was really laying there in the viewing room. I don't think he can get that sound out of his head anytime soon."

"Yea that must have been heart wrenching," said Mercedes "I wouldn't mind going to see Mr. Schue, can we go now."

"Sure," said Blaine

Blaine, Mike, Sam and Mercedes left the airport.

.

.

An hour later, Quinn arrived. She walked through the gate to be greeted by her mother Judy.

"Hey Mum," said Quinn hugging her mother "Thanks for picking me up,"

"That's okay honey," replied Judy "According to Artie when he rang, Puck sent him a text, to tell me, that he will picking you up at home soon,"

"Why?" asked Quinn

"Something to do about a message that was given to him, I don't know, it's a bit of a blur."

"I just can't believe what happened to Finn, I would like to go see him, but I'll wait til everyone's home."

"Let's go dear, I wanna get you home," said Judy

Judy and Quinn left the airport.

.

.

As the plane from New York was due to arrive, Le-Roy Berry and Hiriam Berry, Rachel's Dad's turned up at the gate, but neither said a word and were quiet. Rachel had informed them about Finn, and they were determined to turn up at the airport and meet Rachel. Blaine turned up a few minutes later.

"Hey Mr. Berry, Mr Berry," said Blaine shaking both Le-Roy and Hiriam's hands.

"Hey Blaine is it?" asked Le-Roy

"Yes sir."

"You're Kurt's friend?" asked Hiriam

"Yes sir."

"Partner?" asked Le-Roy

"Yes sir."

Sam and Mercedes turned up a few minutes later. They were here to pick up Santana and Brittany.

"Hey guys," said Sam

"Sam Evans?" asked Hiriam

"Yes sir," replied Sam shaking Hiriam's hand

"Mercedes Jones?" asked Le-Roy

"Yes sir, Mr Berry," said Mercedes hugging Le-Roy and then Hiriam

"Why are you guys here?" asked Le-Roy

"Well you guys are picking up Rachel, Blaine's picking up Kurt and taking him straight to Burt, and we're here chosen by everyone else to pick up Santana and Brittany." said Sam

"Wow okay," said Le-Roy looking at Hiriam

"Where's Burt?" asked Hiriam

"He and Carole are at the Police Department, dealing with the situation," replied Blaine

"The situation being?" asked Le-Roy "Finn?"

"Sort of," said Sam "According to Mr Schue, Carolr wants Finn's body to be released, so they can have a private viewing with all his friends, but at the moment there is red-tape."

"Bastards," said Le-Roy

"Le-Roy," said Hiriam shocked

"What? Well they are."

 _"Attention Attention American Airways 200L from New York has now arrived at Gate 5. Repeat American Airways 200L from New York has now arrived at Gate 5. Passengers will be disembarking in a few minutes."_

.

Everyone fell silent, and looked at one another, and their attentions turned to the gate. They waited in silence. Suddenly Santana and Brittany were the first to arrive through the gate.

"Hey guys," said Brittany smiling "What a big welcome home party."

"No... no... Brit," said Santana "Rachel's parents are here for Rachel, Blaine's here for Kurt, and I'm thinking Trouty mouth and Mercedes are here for us?"

"That's right," semi smiled Mercedes

"Good to see you too Santana," said Sam

"Can we go now please?" asked Santana "I've seen too much crying for one day,"

"Sure," said Mercedes

"Mr Berry, Mr Berry, Blaine," started Santana "Will you excuse me, and Brit, I've seen too much devastation for today."

"Go for it Santana," replied Blaine

"See you guys later," said Sam

Blaine nodded.

"Bye Blaine Warbler," smiled Brittany

"Bye Brits," said Blaine semi smiling

Sam, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany walked off.

Kurt was the next to appear, and was given a huge hug from Blaine. He then shook hands with Hiriam, and Le-Roy.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Hiriam

"Thank you Mr. Berry," said Kurt "I don't know where Rachel is, she wanted to stay back and be the last off the plane."

"Our daughter's making a grand entrance," said Le-Roy

"Not sure if that's her intentions," said Kurt "Tell her I'll see her shortly,"

"Will do," said Le-Roy

Kurt and Blaine left the area. Hiriam and Le-Roy waited another minute, before their daughter, Rachel, walked through the gate, she had sunglasses on, and she looked like she needed a hug.

Rachel stopped when she saw her dads. Le-Roy and Hiriam's hearts sank. They knew their daughter was in total despair. Hiriam opened his arms. Rachel ran into them and Hiriam gave her a big hug, and that's when Rachel let loose and broke down big time. More so than earlier on in the day.

Rachel's fathers knew that she was in a bad way, but they knew once she got to Finn, it would be worse. Way worse. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity for Rachel to stop crying and pull herself together, but she couldn't...

.

 _ **Stay tuned, as Rachel, and Kurt are next to see Finn, and Puck meets up with Quinn, while everyone else get together on their first night back in Lima. More heart wrenching action continues next.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Previously - All the New Directions main Alumni return to Lima, Mike got picked by Sam and Blaine, and all three of them stayed back waiting for Mercedes who flew in soon after, Quinn got picked up by her mother, who gave her a special message from Puck, Santana and Brittany got picked up by Sam and Mercedes, Kurt got picked up by Blaine, and Rachel, got picked up by her fathers Le-Roy and Hiriam Berry. They were now all back in Lima._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation._**

 ** _._**

 **NOTE: Before we can move forward, we need to go back, especially for this chapter.**

 **.**

 **PART 14 - WILL AND SUE (ENOUGH SAID)**

 **.**

We go back a few hours in the day, it's just turned 1 p.m. in Lima, Ohio, and Will Schuester and his wife Emma, returns from the Police Headquarters. They had left Burt, and Carole, on their own, but they needed to get away after hearing Carole had broken down after seeing Finn for the first time. That was going to haunt them for a while. Jake had returned with them, but had headed off to the auditorium. Will was going to check on the auditorium shortly, but he wanted to escort Emma to her office.

Suddenly Becky Jackson comes running down the hallway.

"Mr. Schuester, Mr. Schuester."

Will rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for Becky's antics today. "Sorry Becky, but I'm busy,"

"But Mr. Schuester it's about Principle Sylvester."

"What about her Becky?" asked Emma on behalf of Will

"She's locked herself in her office, and won't let me in."

Emma looks at Will "I think you should go talk to her!"

"What makes you think she'll let me in?" asked Will

"Go and try,"

"Please Mr. Schuester, she'll listen to you."

"I highly doubt it," replied Will

Will looked at Emma who gave him the eyes.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you, thank you," replied Becky

.

.

Will made his way to the Principles office, and there indeed sitting in her chair was Sue. Will tried the door, and indeed like Becky said, it was locked. Will knocked on the door, but Sue didn't look up.

"Come on Sue, it's me Will, please let me in."

"Go away please," Sue was heard saying

"No I'm not leaving until you let me in,"

Sue didn't move. So Will just grabbed a chair and put it down in front of the door, and sat down and folded his arms. Sue looked up for a second, and Will thought a quick smile cross her face.

"It's not going to work," said Sue again

Will just sat there.

For the next ten minutes nothing happened. Will just sat there, and so did Sue. It was a test of wills.

Finally it was Sue who buckled. She looked up, and saw Will smiling back at her. She shook her head, and got up, and walked to the door, and unlocked it. She then went and sat down on the couch. Will stood up, and opened the door. He went into the office, and sat down across from Sue.

"What's going on?" asked Will "Why did you lock your closest ally out?"

"You're not anywhere near my closest ally," replied Sue

"No, not me," said Will "Becky Jackson."

"Because I needed to be alone."

"Why?"

"I can't get over Finn Hudson is dead. I went head to head against him a few months ago, and put him through the ringer, and he came out on top. I was looking forward to sparring with him once he finished his degree."

"I was looking forward to working with him too," said Will

"I'm just feeling raw. I don't know how to react. But you're the one reacting. You went and saw him."

"Because I had to," replied Will "This may be bringing back memories of your sister,"

"No it's not."

"Come on Sue, it's me you're talking to here."

"What keeps you ticking?" asked Sue "You went and saw Finn, how can you get yourself through?"

"I'll tell you what it was hard. Seeing him lying there, not getting up, just lying there. I thought time had frozen solid. But the worst thing was listening to Carole when she saw him for the first time, that's a sound I'm not going to get out of my head any time soon."

"I have to make a decision Will," said Sue "Everyone knew a lot of Finn around here, I may have to shut the school down for a few days."

"It's up to you."

"I may even have to get grief councilors in."

"I think you may have to."

"Jean was easy to deal with but Finn is so hard to deal with."

"I agree. But Jean was your sister, and Finn was a student."

"Not just any student, but he was a guy who kept your Glee club from going backwards by being a leader. I hate to think what Porcelin is going through."

"He and Finn helped you with Jean. He'll be going through what you went through."

"What do you think I should do."

"Well for a start," started Will "I wouldn't close yourself off to the outside world, and keep yourself hidden away. Let people in. Talk to everyone. Because just dwelling on everything by yourself, will make your mind play mind games with yourself. You don't need that."

"I hear you."

"I think you should shut the school for a couple of days."

"I feel like there should be a memorial set up for Finn."

"Get the students involved."

"What about the Glee club, what are they going to do?"

"I've organized the Auditorium for people to hang out before the funeral."

"That's a good idea," said Sue

"If you ever need to talk Sue, I'm always available."

Sue gave Will a semi smile "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine a few minutes ago."

"Oh just give it a rest, I wasn't sure what I was wanting to do, but thanks to your consistent interference I now know what I should be doing."

"You know I just care," said Will

"Yea you care too much, and sometimes I just don't care at all."

"Deep down inside you do care."

"That's enough William, you better go before I start calling you names again."

William gave a small chuckle "You know you'd be welcome in the auditorium whenever you want to attend."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, but thank you thank you though."

Will got up, and headed for the door.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything?" asked Will

"Tell Becky she can stop playing peek-a-boo and come in."

"Okay," laughed Will

Will opened the door, and walked out. He saw Becky look around the corner of the office, and disappear again. He walked out of the secretary office and Becky was just standing outside the door.

"You can go in if you want Becky."

"No it's okay I was just being a statue."

"Sue said you can go see her."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester."

"It's okay Becky."

Becky gave Will a hug, and then disappeared into the office. Will then walked off to find Emma.

.

.

 _ **Stay tune for Kurt to have his first chance to be with Finn, Puck to talk to Quinn about the DVD he found, and Burt demanding answers about his step-son and when his body can be released. All coming up next.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Previously: We return to earlier in the afternoon where Will, Emma and Jake have returned from the Police Department leaving Burt and Carole with Finn. Will and Emma are approached by Becky Jackson letting them know that Sue has locked herself in her office, and asking Will for help. Will having not much energy left has to go see what's wrong with her. At first she doesn't let him in, but after winning a battle of wills (excuse the pun), Will forces Sue to let him in, and he finds out what the problem is. She's sad. Sad about Finn, and not knowing how to move forward._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 **NOTE: It has to be done, that time when I have to write in people actually getting to see the body of Finn. Apologies if this causes people to be upset, but in order for the story to flow, and the emotions to be let out, it needed to be done.**

 **.**

 **PART 15 - KURT SEES FINN AND BURT DEMANDS ANSWERS**

 **.**

Blaine and Kurt were on their way to the Police Department, Blaine had just picked Kurt up from the airport, and they were on their way to see, Finn. The car ride from the airport had been quiet. Blaine looked over as they started to get near.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine and gave him a small smile

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I have to do it myself."

"Are you sure? It's going to be tough."

"I just need to do it."

"Okay, but if you need me, I will be there."

"Thanks Blaine."

Kurt's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket, and read the text.

 _RACHEL: "I'm so exhausted, My Dads are taking me out to get something to eat. Forcing me to get something to eat. I'll be there a bit later. Sorry Kurt I wanted to be there with you."_

"Everything okay?" asked Blaine looking at Kurt's face as he drove around a corner, and saw the Police Department in the distance

"Yea," replied Kurt "Just Rachel. Her Dads are making her eat, she hasn't had anything all day. She wanted to go in with me, but now she has to do it later."

"I guess that's a good thing," said Blaine "You both will have your time with Finn."

"I guess so," said Kurt looking out his window

Blaine moved his hand over to Kurt, and placed it on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I wish you let me in."

"I just need to see Finn, even though I'm scared. But until I do that, I dunno how to express what I really want to say."

"I understand."

.

They finally made it to the Police Department, and they were walking down the corridor to the Viewing Room. They saw Kurt's father pacing around outside. He looked so angry.

"Dad," said Kurt as they approached

Burt looked around, and saw Kurt.

"Kurt."

They went in for a hug. Blaine held back. The hug seemed to last a while.

"Boy Dad, you're so wired," said Kurt "Don't forget about your heart."

"My hearts fine," said Burt

They pulled apart.

"Hey Blaine," said Burt noticing Blaine "Thanks for picking up Kurt. Where's Rachel?"

"Hey Burt." replied Blaine

"She's with her Dads," replied Kurt "I couldn't get her to eat anything all day, and now her Fathers have managed to get her to eat. She'll be here a little bit later."

"Well that's fathers for you," explained Burt "Always putting their children first."

"Why are you so angry Dad?" asked Kurt

"No one is letting me talk to anyone higher up, about the answers I want to know about Finn. Carole wants him to be shifted to somewhere more private and not in this dull place."

"Well you are the congressman for Ohio," said Blaine "Shouldn't that be a big pull?"

"You would think so wouldn't you Blaine?" said Burt gritting his teeth "But I managed to get a meeting with the Lima's Chief of Police, Kevin J Martin, I'm just waiting until he's ready to see me."

"Where's Carole?" asked Kurt

"Still in with Finn, she's been in there since we arrived. Haven't left his side."

"Wow," said Blaine quiet

"Has she eaten?" asked Kurt

"No," said Burt "i tried. But she won't leave his side."

"Is it possible if I can Finn?" suggested Kurt "Alone? Before Rachel gets here?"

Burt looked at his son.

"Sure kid."

"I know you're waiting for that meeting," started Blaine "If you wanted to I could take Carole for a meal."

Burt looked over at Blaine "Yea that would be good. Hold on, I'll go get her."

Burt walked over to the Viewing Room door, opened it, and went in. He closed the door behind him.

Kurt waited a minute, before he let out a breath.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt put his right hand on his.

"Remember I'm here if you need me."

Kurt nodded.

The door to the viewing room opened, and out came Burt, leading Carole out. She looked a mess. Her eyes were blood shot from all the crying she had been doing, and her hair was all over the place.

"But he'll be alone Burt... I can't eat... I don't want to eat."

"Dear you have to, Kurt's here."

Carole looked up, and looked at Kurt. Kurt felt his heart sank. He opened up his arms, and Carole fell into a big hug. She started sobbing.

"It's okay," said Kurt trying to reassure his step-mom "I'll take a turn."

"Okay," sobbed Carole

"Blaine's going to take you for a small bite," said Burt standing near Kurt and Carole "You need to eat to keep your strength up. And then you can come back. Kurt needs some alone time for now."

"I understand," sobbed Carole still hugging Kurt

"Hi Mrs Hudson-Hummel," said Blaine tapping Carole on her shoulder

Carole pulled her head away from Kurt's shoulders and looked at Blaine "Hey Blaine. Did you pick Kurt up?"

"Sure did."

"Aren't you a nice boy, where's Rachel?"

"With her Dads," said Kurt "She hasn't eaten anything all day, so they're forcing her to eat too, she'll be here a little bit later."

"Finn needs Rachel," said Carole

"I know he does," said Burt

"Come on Mrs Hudson-Hummel," said Blaine holding out his hand "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay," said Carole taking Blaine's hand

"Thanks Blaine," said Burt

"No problem, sir."

"Yeah thanks Blaine," smiled Kurt

Blaine led Carole down the hall. Kurt turned and looked at the Viewing Room door.

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" asked Burt "I mean I can go in there with you."

"No it's okay Dad, I need to do this by myself."

An aide of the Police Chief walked up "Congressman Hummel?"

"Yes," said Burt staunchly

"Chief Martin will see you now."

"Good," said Burt

Kurt walked over to the door, and placed his hand on the handle. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. Burt placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I can blow the Chief off, if you want me to come in with you."

"No Dad, you've been wanting a meeting all day," said Kurt "You go I'll be fine."

"Okay," said Burt

Burt waited for Kurt to open the door, before he nodded at the aide to lead the way, and before leaving he tapped Kurt's shoulder, and then walked off.

Kurt took a deep breath, and walked into the viewing room.

.

The room was dark, and felt cold. Someone was sitting beside the door.

"Hi I'm Andy, I'm here to keep an eye on things." said the person

"Have you been all day?" Kurt could hear himself asking

"No there's been shifts. We have to stay in the same room as people viewing the body."

"The Body," said Kurt shortly "Is my brother. And The Body has a name. His name is Finn."

"Sorry sir," said Andy "I didn't mean to offend."

"Well watch what you say."

"He's over there."

Kurt walked over to the middle of the room. There he was. Lying on a bed that looked hard, and cold. Finn. He had a blanket over his body.

Kurt felt uneasy, and sick. He stumbled over to a chair, and sat down.

He looked down at the ground. Then he looked up at Finn.

He swallowed hard. He wanted to be anywhere else but this room. He wanted to get up and leave. He just didn't want to be here. He couldn't though. Carole had been here all afternoon, and by the looks of the floor, her tears were everywhere. There would be more tears when Rachel arrived, he was sure.

Kurt forced himself to look at Finn's face. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. But he wasn't sleeping. His stomach wasn't going up and down, like it does when people are breathing in their sleep. It was just flat.

"Hey Finn..." Kurt could hear himself say "It's me Kurt. You're little brother."

.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _._**

 ** _FINN: "Hey little brother."_**

 ** _KURT: "Hey Finn."_**

 ** _FINN: "How are you?"_**

 ** _KURT: "Good thanks, how are you."_**

 ** _FINN: "I'm fine. Good to see you again little brother."_**

 ** _KURT: "Good to see you too big bro."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 **.**

Finn's eyes never opened. Kurt felt tears rolling down his own face...

.

.

Burt had not long been shown in to Lima's Chief of Police, Kevin J Martin's office, that he was already yelling at him.

"It's been over 12 hours since I got the call about Finn. Why the hell is it taking so long to get the information?"

"Because Congressman Hummel," said Kevin calmly "We need to get all the evidence together so we can make a right decision."

"And what's the evidence saying so far."

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that sorry sir."

"That's bullshit. Finn's lying in that viewing room, and you tell me that you can't tell me anything?"

"I'm sorry sir, but my hands are tied."

"When can I take him out of here? His mother wants him somewhere private. So do I. His friends would too. He has heaps of friends."

"I understand your situation Commissioner Hummel, I'm trying my best to get things moving."

"Bullshit. This place is a joke, it always has been."

"Please watch yourself Congressman, I know you're upset..."

"Upset? Upset? I'm way more than upset. I'm angry, I'm livid, I'm furious. We have people coming from outside the state that want to see him, that need to see him, that are here for him, and you're treating this like some big fat joke."

"I can assure you Congressman Hummel that I'm not. Since I found out that you are his father, I've been trying to get through the red tape as quickly as possible. I know his mother has been in with him all afternoon, and before that was it his former Glee Tutor, Mr Schuester, was in with him. He needed to be seen by the coroner."

"Didn't the coroner have him when he first arrived?" yelled Burt

"She did, yes."

"Then why does he need to be seen by the coroner again?"

"She cleaned his body down when he first arrived. She just needs to see him again to take some more evidence."

"Evidence like what?" asked Burt

"I can't say. But she needs to examine the body again."

"How long is that going to take?"

"A good few hours."

"Finn's girlfriend Rachel. complicated history," said Burt "Will be here shortly. I need her to see him. It's vital that she does. My own son, his step-brother is in with him now, I wanted to be there for that, but no I'm here, in front of you demanding answers, which you seem you don't want to give me."

"I understand," said Kevin

"Do you? I don't think you do."

"Look what I can do is tell the coroner to hold off another few more hours until say 9 p.m., in which time she will take your son away, and I will try to have him ready to leave by say 9 or 10 a.m. in the morning."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Sorry Congressman it is."

"Do you want me to get the President on the phone?" asked Burt pulling out his phone "And get this mess sorted. You'll have to tell me sooner or later."

"Look Congressman Hummel," said Kevin "Usually cases like this it would take at least a couple of days for the grieving families to get their loved ones back, but when I heard you were related to the victim..." (Burt was about to open his mouth to yell) "...Sorry your step-son, I knew you would be in my office quick smart demanding answers. I, at this time, can't give the answers, but what I can give you, is a time. 9 a.m. tomorrow morning, we will release Finn to you. But you have to let us do our jobs in the mean time. Give us Finn at 9 p.m."

This seemed to calm Burt down.

"Okay, okay, I get it. That seems fair enough. It'll give us some time to get a place sorted."

"On your behalf, and your wife's we've all ready got a place sorted," said Kevin giving Burt a piece of paper "They'll be expecting Finn just after 9 a.m tomorrow morning, and he'll be all ready for you, your family, and his friends after that."

"Jones-Clare Funeral Home," read Burt "I've heard of them, that's very good."

"Congressman Hummel, as soon as I can give you the information you require I will, but again my hands are tied."

Burt nodded. "Well at least you've been proactive. And I'm sure for being a hot head."

"You're a grieving parent, I understand. A very powerful grieving parent, but a grieving parent none-the-less."

Burt held out his hand, the chief stood up and shook it.

.

.

 _ **Coming up - Puck meets with Quinn, Rachel finally gets to see Finn, and the Glee club come together to mourn Finn. Stay tuned.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously: Kurt and Blaine arrives at the Police Headquarters to find Burt in an angry state, and then Carole looking completely devastated, while Blaine takes Carole away for something to eat, and to freshen up, and Burt trying to find answers from the Chief of Police, Kurt tackles seeing Finn for the first time.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 16: PUCK TALKS WITH QUINN BEFORE TRYING TO FIND ANSWERS**

 **.**

Quinn's mother Judy picked Quinn up at the airport with the message that Puck wanted to see her, and he would be waiting at their house when they arrived back.

Sure enough as they pulled up the drive, Puck was sitting on the front steps, with what looked to be a lap-top bag beside him.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" asked Judy from inside the car

"Yes Mum, we're still friends." replied Quinn

Quinn got out of the car.

"What are you doing here Puck?"

"Hi Ms Fabray," said Puck looking at Judy not sure whether to call her anything else now that she had broken up from Quinn's father "Looking fine as usual."

"Thanks Noah," replied Judy blushing

"Mum, that's enough," said a shocked Quinn "Puck I'll ask you again, what are you doing here."

As Judy walked past Puck to go into the house, Puck walked up to Quinn with the lap-top bag.

"I need to show you something, it's important."

"Can't it wait, I want to see if I can get to see Finn tonight! Rachel and Kurt needs me."

"I need you," said Puck grabbing her hand gently "This is about Finn."

Quinn could usually tell what mood was in, but this mood was something all together, that she never gets to see.

"Okay, show me," said Quinn giving in

"Not here," said Puck looking around the neighborhood "Somewhere Private."

"Cripes Puck if you wanted to just go to my room you should have just asked," said Quinn

"It's not like that," said Puck holding back "Well it sorta is, you're still fine to me, but tonight's about Finn."

"Come on then," said Quinn gently leading Puck into the house

They made their way into the house, and went up stairs and went into Quinn's room.

"Let's see what you want to show me, then." said Quinn

Puck placed the lap-top bag down on Quinn's desk, and unzipped it, and took the lap-top out and turned it on. While he waited for it to start up, he looked at Quinn.

"I must warn you, what you are about to see, may shock you."

"Okay," said Quinn sitting down on her bed "I'll prepare for it."

Once the lap-top was going, Puck grabbed the DVD and placed it in the DVD slot, and waited for it to come on. He looked back at Quinn.

"Just play the damn thing," said Quinn getting impatient.

Puck sighed, and played the DVD...

...

...

The DVD ended, and Puck looked back at Quinn, who had tears running down her face. Puck had warned her to prepare for something all together else, but this couldn't prepare you for anything like that.

"What do you make of that?" asked Puck quietly

Quinn just stared at the computer "That wasn't Finn that we knew, there's something not right about him."

"That's what I thought." replied Puck "He mentioned demons, having to put his thoughts down on DVD, I mean who would do that? Why would someone do that?"

"It sounded like he needed to sort his own head out," said Quinn "It's sounded like he's being seen a shrink."

"Maybe Rachel messed him up?" said Puck

"Don't talk like that," yelled Quinn "Don't ever talk like that. Those two had their issues for sure, but you could tell the Universe would eventually steered them together, the timing wasn't right. She needed to do her stuff, and Finn needed to do his stuff, and we all knew that. Once they sorted their own stuff out, then they would eventually get together. Didn't you see them at Mr Schue's almost wedding? That was just after the Brodie thing with Rachel's Dance Teacher, and just before the Brodie thing blew up. Santana told me that she found out about Brodie's situation, and Rachel wasn't going to listen to her so she got Finn involved. And boy did he ever."

"I heard gossip about that," replied Puck "No one told me anything, not even Finn himself."

"Okay what do we know?" asked Quinn "Finn's not doing good, he can't stop thinking about Rachel, it consumes him, so he goes and see's a shrink. That shrink talks him into doing a DVD to get his thoughts out in the open, if he made one for you, and he made one for Rachel, he must have made more. For all we know there could be dozens of DVD's floating around somewhere."

"So what do we do?" asked Puck lost

"We may have to go to Mrs Schuester, and ask her if she put Finn onto a shrink, and if so which Shrink."

"I don't think Finn and Mrs Schuester have talked since the kiss incident," replied Puck "Finn and Mr Schuester have only just begun talking about a few weeks ago. We know how rough that situation got, and how it almost ended."

"I bet Mr Schuester's kicking himself," said Quinn "I think we need to go to see Mr Schuester, and Mrs Schuester, and Brad to get that DVD for Rachel, and find out some more stuff."

"So you're going to help me?" asked Puck taking the DVD out of the computer and placing it back in the cover, and turning the lap-top off

"Only if you stop talking that it's Rachel's fault that he got like that. It's not Rachel's fault. He knew something was up, and was trying to get better, he hid that from everyone."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry that I blamed Rachel. I don't think it was Rachel's fault either. But it's someones."

Quinn got up, and went to her mirror an wiped away her tears. She looked at the time. It was just after 6.30 p.m.

"I'm pretty sure the auditorium will be used for a get together," said Quinn "But there's one place I'd like to go first."

"Where?" asked Puck

"The choir room."

.

.

About half an hour later Quinn and Puck walked into the choir room at McKinley High. They both stopped and stared at the drum set that Finn sometimes sat behind.

"Why are we here?" asked Puck

"This was the place other than the auditorium that Finn liked to come to," replied Quinn "I just wanted to stand here and feel his presence as it was."

Puck looked at Quinn like she was on something, and was about to open his mouth when...

"Puck, Quinn?"

Puck and Quinn both turned around to see Will Schuester.

"Mr Schue." said Quinn smiling

Quinn ran over to Will and gave him a big hug.

"Everyone's in the auditorium," said Will "I was just grabbing a few things from my office when I heard voices. I'm so glad you are back Quinn."

"I'm glad to be here, for Finn... I understand that you spent some of the morning with him?"

"Yes," replied Will quietly

"How was he?" asked Quinn

"At peace," replied Will

"I was hoping to see him tonight?"

"I just got a text from Burt," replied Will "Kurt's with him now, and Rachel will be there soon, but they're taking him away at 9 p.m. and won't be allowed to see him until 9 tomorrow morning, that's when we can all see him."

"Where are they taking him too?"asked Quinn

"Apparently the coroner still has some unfinished business to do with Finn, the Chief of Police assured Burt that Finn will be back with them tomorrow morning at a private rest home, I think it's called Jones-Clare Funeral Home."

"So what's the go tonight?" said Quinn

Both Quinn and Will hadn't noticed Puck walk to the middle of the choir room, and transfixed himself on the drums.

"We all get together and remember Finn. Most of the Glee club is in the auditorium now. We're hoping Rachel, Kurt, Burt, and Carole turn up. Well Rachel, and Kurt anyway."

"It's not fair," Puck finally spoke

"Oh hey Puck," said Will noticing Puck "What's not fair?"

"It's not fair."

"Puck, Mr Schuester can probably help up with our little issue."

"What little issue?" asked Will looking at Quinn

"IT'S NOT FAIR..." yelled Puck

"Puck?"

Puck turned around with tears pouring down his face.

"IT'S NOT FAIR..."

"Okay calm down," said Will holding out his hands and trying to calm Puck down.

"IT'S NOT FAIR... I should be the one dead not Finn... Everyone knows that I would be the first to die out of everyone. I'm the one usually getting in trouble. It's not suppose to be Finn. I should be at that Police Station lying where Finn is. Finn should be here mourning over me. IT'S NOT FAIR."

Will tried to move closer, but Puck stepped back a few feet.

"I know it's not fair," interrupted Quinn "But you shouldn't be blaming yourself. Whatever happened to Finn we will all deal with, together, you don't have to go through this alone."

"I am alone," yelled Puck "No one cares."

"Bullshit, I care." said Quinn

"I do too," said Will in a calm tone

"Don't.." stammered Puck "Don't do that to me, I'm not worth it, I want... I want... I want Finn here. I've just lost my wing man."

"Stop it Puck." said Quinn starting to cry

"I couldn't even remember if Finn was with me last night, and I went out and partied. If I didn't go out, or if I did, and Finn was with me, he wouldn't be dead right now. We wouldn't be standing here yelling and crying and feeling like crap right now. We wouldn't. We just wouldn't."

Will felt at a lost of what to say, but he had to say something quickly because Puck was in one of the most worst states that he ever saw him in.

"Just stop it, Noah, please." cried Quinn "What ever happened, we need to deal with it together."

"I can't, I'm sorry I can't," yelled Puck and he turned.

Suddenly he stopped. There in the doorway was Santana. The one person that Puck didn't want to see at this moment.

"I'm sorry Santana," cried Puck "I don't know what happened. I broke my promise."

Puck fell to his knees. Quinn was struggling with her tears, and Will was fighting to hold his back. Santana just stood there and looked at all three people in the room. This was worse than this morning dealing with Rachel. She had the urge to run. But she didn't.

Instead she walked into the room, knelt down in front of Puck, and just gave him an enormous hug. Then the water works that she was holding back just came out, and she was crying.

"It's okay Puckerman... It's okay."

Will pulled Quinn into his side, as they both watched the scene between Puck and Santana. And the hugs continued...

.

.

 _ **What will happen next? Stay tuned...**_

 ** _._**

 **NOTE: Sorry this was a tearjerker. The words just flowed out, and even I had tears whilst writing this chapter. I was saving the tearjerker part for Rachel, but they may be bigger tearjerkers to come.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SIDE NOTE: I feel a lot of people are hanging out for the Rachel chapter in which she finally gets to see Finn. I'm getting there. It was a toss up between her chapter and this chapter, but I feel this chapter needs to be written with the flowing of the story. I promise next chapter. It's just that I know it's going to be one hell of a tearjerker, even for me writing it, so I need to sit down and write without taking breaks for doing life stuff. I did have a fight within myself that this should have been the chapter, but hey it's coming. All too quickly.**

 **.**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY: Puck made Quinn watch the DVD that Finn made, and Quinn too thought that it didn't seem like Finn, and decided there must be something to it, and Quinn suggested talking to Will Schuester. After arriving at McKinley, Quinn headed to the Choir Room and Puck asked her the reason for it; she wanted to feel Finn... They were interrupted by Will, who greeted them, and was talking to Quinn when Puck after looking at the drums which Finn use to play, broke down, and said he should have been the one to die, and it wasn't fair. The only person who could settle him was Santana who turned up, and they ended up hugging.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

.

 **PART 17 - TRYING TO MAKE SENSE OF THE DVD**

 **.**

It took about twenty minutes for Santana to calm Puck down, he had been blaming himself since he had found out that Finn had died, and it all was just too much for him. He had lost his best friend ( _but we all know he wouldn't really deal with it until the Quarter Back Episode),_ this was just the start though.

Meantime Quinn, who had been distraught in watching Puck, someone she really cared about, break down, had managed to get the lap-top powered up, and had shown Will the DVD, Santana who had been hugging Puck, also watched it.

"See," said Puck who had his head buried inside Santana's chest "That's not really Finn."

"I see that," said Will "Thanks Puck. This is indeed a mystery, I'll call Emma, and Brad."

So he put the call out for Emma to come to the Choir Room, and asked Brad who had gone home to spend time with his family, to come back to the school.

They were waiting for both Emma, and Brad to arrive when Mike, Mercedes, Sam, and Brittany turned up.

"Is where everyone has shifted too," said Mercedes

"Mercedes," said Quinn

"Quinny," said Mercedes

Quinny got up and ran over to Mercedes and gave her a hug, she looked at Mike and Brittany.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Quinn," said Mike

"Hey Quinny," smiled Brittany "What's going on with Puck and Santana?"

"Long story," said Santana "I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," replied Brittany

"No you won't," said Puck getting out of the hug "This never happened."

"But Puck." stammered Santana

"No do not say a word about what happened here?" said Puck raising his voice

"Okay, okay," said Santana "But just calm down."

Puck shook his head, and looked at Will who had gotten to his feet too.

"I'm fine, you've got the DVD, it's in your hands now."

Puck headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Will

"Away from here," said Puck "This is too much to handle."

"But you need to be here," said Quinn

"Not now, maybe later, leave me alone."

Puck left the room, Quinn turned to go after him, but Will stopped her.

"Let him go, he just needs time out."

"But what if he does anything stupid?" asked Santana

"I don't think he will," replied Will "Not with Finn hanging over him."

"So what's going on?" asked Sam

"Nothing really," said Santana

"Then what are you guys watching?" asked Mercedes

"Finn left Puck a DVD," sighed Will "It just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean he left Puck a DVD?" asked Mike

"From what Puck told me," started Quinn "Finn was helping this college kid last week with some Quarter Back work.."

"Classic Finn..." Interjected Sam "Always lending a hand... Sorry Quinn go on."

"And then he gave the kid," continued Quinn "A DVD, and told the kid that if anything ever happened to him he was to find his friend Noah Puckerman, who was staying with him at the time, and give him the DVD."

"I don't want to say it," said Mercedes "But that sounds like Finn knew something was about to happen?"

"You shouldn't have said it then." Snapped Santana

"That's why I'm waiting on Emma to get here," said Will

"And Brad Ellis," replied Quinn

"Why Brad Ellis?" asked Mike

"Because according to the DVD, Finn gave Brad another DVD, this time for Rachel to see."

"Oh hell to the no, should we let Rachel watch that by herself, I think some of us should be watching with her," said Mercedes

"I agree," said Will "I need to be here too."

"What's going on?" came Emma's voice

Emma walked into the room.

"I need you honey to take a look at this, and see if you can explain something for us," said Will

Emma looked at Santana, Quinn, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and Brittany, and then at her husband.

"Okay."

Will turned back to the DVD.

"Oh oh," said Sam "I wanna see."

"Me too," said Mike

"Don't be in a hurry to," said Santana "It's not a good viewing."

"Santana," said Will in his warning voice "Leave it."

"I'm just saying," said Santana rolling her eyes "This shouldn't be sensationalized."

"I agree with you," replied Will "But people want to be here for Finn."

"Fine I said my bit," said Santana walking over to a chair and sitting down in a huff.

Brittany walked over to Santana and gave her a hug.

"Okay," said Will looking over at Emma "Ready, it's tough viewing."

"I'm ready," replied Emma sitting down next to Will

Everyone else peered over the shoulders of Quinn, Will, and Emma. Will pushed play.

.

.

During the viewing, a few of the others said:

"Wow that doesn't look like Finn...

"He's speaking weirdly...

"What's he on about?"

And then the DVD stopped. Will looked at his wife, who looked concerned.

"I think you may know the next question that people have on their minds," said Will quietly

Emma looked like she didn't want to be in the room.

"I'll come out and ask the question," said Santana standing up behind everyone "Did Finn come to you Mrs Schuester and ask to see you?"

"No," said Emma looking at Will

"There's something else though isn't there?" asked Will

"This is central to what's going on with Finn," said Quinn "Or what went on with him, because you saw that, that did not seem like Finn, he looked withdrawn and tired."

Emma sighed "I wished there was someway you guys would leave this subject alone. It would be in the best interest of Finn and his memory."

"We aren't going to think any less of him," said Mercedes who was teary eyed.

"But we are going to think the worse," growled Santana "And we don't want to think that way."

"I think you may owe it to Burt, Carole, Kurt and Rachel," said Will gently "If you know something now's the time to say something."

"Okay," said Emma "After the situation where I made the unfortunate mistake of kissing him, he was trying to calm me down, we never spoke again. I wanted to say something to you Will, just to go easy, but you never did, but I was glad that you two made up. But Finn and I never talked again after that mistake."

"Until...?" Santana asked impatiently

"Until two and a bit weeks ago he called me out of the blue, and asked me something."

"What did he ask?" asked Will

"If I knew of anyone who could help with anxiety, and not being able to sleep, and..."

"And what?" asked Quinn

"And feeling like he's down in the dumps."

"What did you do?" asked Santana

"I gave him the number of a Psychologist, and he thanked me, and that was that. That's all I know."

Will looked at Emma "Thank you honey, I know it was hard for you, and you would have been braking Finn's trust."

"Finn's dead," said Emma "I didn't break his trust, but that won't be the case for the Psychologist who saw him."

"Who did he see?" asked Mercedes

"I'm not sure if I should give that name up," replied Emma "And if I did, that person won't be able to give any information away like I just did."

"It's too late tonight to do anything about it, anyway," said Will coming to Emma's defense "The only people who can ask that information are Finn's Parents."

"And Rachel and Kurt," said Brittany

"But the most important thing now, is to support Rachel, and Kurt, and Burt, and Carole," said Will "And treasure Finn's memory. That is why we all came back. It's not to go digging something up that Finn obviously wanted to try and keep secret. If it had any contributing factors to his death, then I'm sure the police will get involved. It's our turn to just sit back and give support."

"Well said," said Quinn "Mr. Schuester is right. We're all worried about Finn's state, but if there was any more to it, then it'll be explained in the next few days, there's nothing we can do about it tonight. It is around 7 after all."

Just then Puck walked back into the room.

"Look who I found,"

Puck stepped aside, and Brad Ellis walked into the room.

"He wouldn't talk to me unless he saw you first Mr. Schue," said Puck

Brad walked over to Will.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Brad, can you remember Finn Hudson giving you a DVD within the last couple of weeks?"

"Couple of weeks?" asked Brad "He gave me a DVD three days ago."

"What did he say?" asked Emma

"He said if anything was to ever happen to him, then I was to wait for Noah Puckerman to come to me and I was to give it to him to give to Rachel."

"That's what he said to do on the DVD that Puck got," said Quinn

"Do you have it?" asked Puck

Brad looked at Puck, and then at Will, and then at Emma, and then at the rest of everyone in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma

"Nothing," replied Brad "I thought it was weird that Finn or any other student would ask me to hold onto something for someone else, and especially if they thought something was going to happen to him."

"But you still have the DVD right?" asked Will "I'm sorry to drag you away from your family."

"After hearing about Finn this morning, I just wanted to be with my family. It was then that I remembered what he asked me."

Brad opened his briefcase, and took out a DVD.

"I didn't watch it or look at it," continued Brad "He told me it was just for Rachel, with maybe a sprinkling of her friends to help her through it."

"Oh no," said Mercedes "It sounds worse than we thought."

Brad handed the DVD to Will.

"Do you need me for anything else?" asked Brad

"Can you come back for a few hours tonight?" asked Will

"I can try, I hear the jazz band are coming back later on."

"Then if you feel like coming back then that would be good," smiled Will "Oh and Brad, thank you, I know how hard that was to keep to yourself the last few days."

"It was Finn Hudson. He was one of the most genuine and kindest people I have ever met. He always spoke to me nicely, and asked me if it was okay if played a few songs that he wanted to sing. I liked that about him. Everyone else assumes I should be playing whatever songs and when. I don't get any thanks."

"Well we thank you now," said Mercedes

Brad gave Mercedes a smile, shook Will's hand, gave a nod to Emma, and left the room. Everyone looked at the DVD that Will had. Will for some reason opened it, just to check if the DVD was still there. It was in fact it had a small note on it.

"Is that a note?" asked Sam trying to squirm his eyes

"Yes," said Will picking it up

"What does it say?" asked Mike

"Rachel needs to view this, but I hope she doesn't view this alone, as she may need support. Please I hope Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, and Mr Schue are with her."

Everyone was quiet.

"Trust bloody Hudson to make sure I'm in that lot of people to support Berry," Santana just blurted out.

Everyone turned to her, and she smiled, trying to break the tension. A few seconds later everyone laughed.

.

.

 _ **So now we know Finn was seeing someone about his anxiety, and we also know that there was indeed a DVD for Rachel to watch, but he didn't want her to view it alone. Did the anxiety some how contribute to his death? Only time will tell...**_

 _ **Coming up next is what everyone has been waiting for. Rachel see's Finn for the first time since his death. How will she react? Stay tuned.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previously: Trying to make sense of the DVD, Will calls Emma into the conversation to find out what was going on with Finn. Once Emma arrived she saw the DVD made for Puck, and was able to tell those in the choir room that Finn had called her for the first time since the kissing incident asking for a number to see someone about anxiety and sleeping disorder, and being down in the dumps. The group tries to find out who that someone is, but Emma couldn't/wouldn't give that information out.**_

 ** _Brad Ellis then arrived and gave the DVD that Finn had given him over to Will, and Will finds a note that asked Rachel shouldn't view the DVD made for her, alone. He asked for several people to support her._**

 ** _And now the continuation._**

 ** _._**

 **PART 18 - RACHEL SEES FINN FOR THE FIRST TIME**

 **.**

 ** _FLASHBACK #3: SEASON 3 EPISODE 19 - PROM-A-SAURUS_**

 ** _._**

 _It had just been announced that Finn and Rachel were Prom King and Queen, and now they were about to dance their first dance. Santana and Quinn starts singing 'Take My Breath Away'._

 _"Is this some kind of joke or something?" asks Rachel looking around the room "I mean like Kurt last year somebody throws pigs blood on me or something..."_

 _"Look at me," said Finn affirmatively, which makes Rachel look at him "Your sexy, your beautiful, you're an inspiration to every single person in this room. Just like you are to me. From where you began to where you are now. You're amazing..._

 _...You're Amazing... You're Amazing... You're Amazing..."_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

.

"Baby girl," came a voice breaking through Rachel's thoughts and the flashback.

Rachel blinked, and looked from staring out of the window to the front seat.

"Baby girl," said her father Hiriam

"Yes Daddy?"

"We're here."

Rachel looked out of the car window, and realized where she was. In front of the Police Department. This was indeed the real time, and the real reality. She had been dreaming of when Finn and herself had become Prom King and Queen. But now her dreams were shattered. Finn was in the Police Department laying in some room, dead. She had just come from eating out, after her fathers had discovered at the airport that she had not eaten anything all day. She just wanted to get to Finn, but her fathers said to wait, she needed all the energy she can get, so they took her out and made her eat.

She sat there, thinking, what if what she had eaten, once she got into the room, she couldn't keep down? What if it made her sick all over Finn. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"You don't have to do this tonight, you know that sweetie pie?" said her other dad Le-Roy

Rachel sighed "Yes Dad I know, but I have to."

"Come on then let's get this over with," said Hiriam opening the door and getting out.

Hiriam closed his door, and then opened Rachel's. Rachel got out. Both her fathers went on either side of her, and without a word, all three of them walked into the Police Department Headquarters.

They made their way towards the viewing room, after receiving instructions on where to go, and as they were about to turn a corner, from the other side of the hallway they bumped into Blaine, and Carole. Carole was looking much better than she had earlier, after having something to eat, and refreshing herself in the ladies bathroom.

Rachel looked at Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Rachel."

"Mr. Berry, Mr Berry," said Blaine

"Blaine." said both Hiriam and Le-Roy "Good to see you again."

Rachel looked at Carole, Carole looked at Rachel, and both of them just stood frozen to their spots, and then Carole just opened her arms, and Rachel rushed into them and started crying again, which made Carole cry.

"I'm so sorry Carole," sobbed Rachel "For the way things were with Finn and I, I should have been here for him when he needed me the most."

"Hush," cried Carole "Just hush. It wasn't your fault Rachel dear."

"It should be my fault, I made him miserable."

"He wasn't miserable," replied Carole "He knew that some day like the rest of us, that you two would be together. We all knew that, Finn knew it too. The Universe had a weird way of bringing you two together, then tearing you two apart, and then bringing you two back together. I heard he spoke to you before your big audition."

"Yes he did."

"I also heard he bet up a guy in New York, for messing you around?"

"Yes he did." sobbed Rachel

"And I heard from Kurt, that you had a special moment with all the original members of the New Directions at the audition, when you sang Don't Stop Believing. That included Finn."

"Yes..." cried Rachel "Yes they were all there, including Finn... Getting me through the audition... Getting me through the song... Getting me through."

"Then dear please stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you, Burt doesn't blame you, Kurt doesn't blame you. Whatever happened, I don't think none of us could have prevented this situation. It was the universe doing something about it."

"Why though?" sobbed Rachel "Why take him away from us?"

"I can't answer that," sobbed Carole "Maybe in time we can get the answers, but not today. Let's just treasure his memory. Can you do that for me Rachel, can you do that for Finn?"

"Yes Ma'am," cried Rachel

Rachel and Carole stayed hugging one another and crying for a few more minutes, while Blaine, Hiriam, and Le-Roy stood uncomfortably around them. Carole looked up and saw Hiriam and Le-Roy.

"Hey Hiriam, hey Le-Roy."

"Hi Carole," said both Hiriam and Le-Roy together

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Le-Roy

"Thank you," said Carole "Hey Rachel."

"Yes Carole?" said Rachel still hugging Carole

"Do you want to see Finn now?"

"Yes, can I?"

"Of course you can, come on."

Rachel let go of Carol, and Blaine gave her a hug, and then Rachel ran to Hiriam who gave her a hug, and all 5 of them walked around the corner towards the viewing room. Burt was waiting around outside pacing around.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Carole

Burt saw Hiriam, Le-Roy and Rachel.

"Hey Hiriam, Le-Roy, hey Rachel."

"Hey Mr Congressman," semi smiled Le-Roy

"Hey Burt," said Hiriam

They shook hands.

"You two okay?" asked Burt looking at both Rachel and Carole

"Just needed to let it out, again," said Carole

"I'm okay thanks Burt."

"What's wrong? What did you find out?" asked Carole

Rachel looked at the door.

Burt looked at both Carole and Rachel.

"I'm sorry to say at this point, they can't give us any news. I'm also sorry to say that at 9 p.m. they're taking Finn away, as the coroner, wants to do a second look over."

"Why?" asked Carole

"They didn't say."

"How long will he be gone for?" asked Rachel

"Until 9 a.m. tomorrow. I've been assured that Finn will be ready then. He's going to be sent to the Jones-Clare Funeral Home tomorrow morning where we all can see him there."

"That's one of the places I was looking at," said Carole

"They're organizing it themselves courtesy of the Lima Police Department, I won't say no to that."

"No, no," said Carole "That's good."

"Oh and Rachel."

"Yes Burt."

"I just received a call from Mr Schuester, you and Kurt have been asked to go to McKinley tonight to do something."

"I don't think I can face them all right now," said Rachel looking at the viewing room door again

"He said it's very important. Something to do with Finn I think. It'll be important for you."

"Okay," said Rachel

"I can take both Kurt and Rach after Rach has seen Finn," said Blaine

"Thanks Blaine that would be handy," said Carole "Wouldn't it Rachel? You have to go if it involves Finn."

"Okay Carole," said Rachel "Where's Kurt?"

"He's been in there," said Burt pointing to the viewing room "Since he got here about an hour a go."

"Oh god has it been that long since I went away?" asked Carole

"You needed to eat to preserve your strength," said Burt "And it looks like your fathers did the same to you too Rachel."

"That's right," said Le-Roy "We made her eat."

"She hadn't eaten since last night."

"Dad's," said Rachel embarrassed "That's enough."

"Right are you ready?" asked Carole "Burt, could you get Kurt?"

"Sure," said Burt heading to the door and knocking on it

Rachel looked at Carole, and tears came to her eyes again.

"It's going to be okay, really it is," said Carole "Just go in there and say hi. He won't be able to say hi back though."

Rachel started crying again.

"I'm sorry," said Carole with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," sobbed Rachel

The door opened, and Kurt stood there. He was looking tired.

"Rachel's here," said Burt

Kurt looked at Rachel, crying, and giving Carole another hug.

"I don't think she should do this alone, I want to be in there with her," said Kurt

"Are you sure?" asked Burt "I mean I can escort her in."

"It's fine Dad, I'll do it."

Kurt walked out from the door way, and looked at Rachel.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel turned to look at Kurt with her face soaked from her tears.

"Hey Kurt," sobbed Rachel

"I'm going back in there with you. It's pretty tough. I want to be there for you."

"I can do this by myself," said Rachel

"Now pumpkin if Kurt believes you could be do this by yourself," said Hiriam "He would say that, just for our peace of mind, can you let him go with you?"

"Please," said Le-Roy

"Please," said Carole "I would like that Kurt would be there for you."

Rachel gulped. Surely it couldn't be this hard.

 _"Look at me..." came Finn's voice "Look at me... You're sexy and you're beautiful. You're amazing..."_

"Rachel," said Burt are you okay

Rachel blinked.

"What? Yeah, I'm good. Okay Kurt, lead the way."

Kurt sighed and looked at his father, who nodded. He wasn't sure Rachel could handle this. He could barely handle this. He could barely sit there the last hour which seemed like an eternity, but sit there he did, and talked to Finn he did. But Rachel was completely different.

Kurt held out his hand, Rachel took it, and lead the way to the Viewing Room door.

"Just a heads up," started Kurt "There's a guy in there called Andy, he's there to keep an eye on things. But if you ask me, he's there to be a pain."

This made Rachel smile for the first time in a long time.

Kurt knocked on the door, and the door opened. In they went.

"Rachel this is Andy," said Kurt pointing to Andy "Andy this is Rachel."

"Hi," said Rachel

"Hi," said Andy "I hear you're the last to see him today."

"No that's not right," said Rachel "His mother will be."

"Apart from his mother."

"Then yes, I guess you're right," replied Rachel

Rachel felt a wee bit of anger stir up inside of her, Andy referred to Finn as him. Him had a name.

"You know," started Rachel "Him has a name, and his name is Finn."

Kurt gave a small chuckle to himself, he had told Andy off for saying something wrong about an hour ago, but this was pure Rachel. Always making sure that someone needed to be righted.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to offend," said Andy apologetically

"Well just be careful next time," said Rachel

Andy closed the door behind Rachel, and Kurt, and locked it. Rachel and Kurt moved further into the room.

"I don't like him," said Rachel

"Nor do I," whispered Kurt back

"Apparently your Dad received a call from Mr. Schuester, they want you and I at McKinley after we're done here, something about something to do with Finn?" said Rachel quietly

"Is that right?" said Kurt "That's weird. I didn't want to go there tonight."

"Nor did I, but Carole insisted we go, Blaine's going to drive us."

"Okay so if Carole insisted so we have to," replied Kurt "Blaine done well today, I haven't spent as much time as I should have."

Suddenly Rachel stopped hard in her tracks. Kurt moved forward but Rachel just stood there.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked ahead and saw a shadow lying on a table. For the first time since entering the room, she could feel the coldness to the room.

"This room's cold," stammered Rachel "I'm cold."

"It's for Finn," whispered Kurt

 _"Look at me... Look at me..." came Finn's voice again "You're an inspiration to us all."_

"Rachel?" came Kurt's voice

"Yes."

"Can you continue, we can go back if you want?"

Rachel gulped. She wanted to leave this room, but somehow she could feel Finn.

"No, no, I'm okay."

Rachel let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt moved towards the table where Finn was. He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Rachel.

"Just do this step by step," said Kurt "One foot at a time, until you can get to the chair."

"Okay," said Rachel

Slowly but surely she stepped forward, and then forward again, and forward some more, until she got to the chair, held out her hand, and lent against it. She sighed and looked ahead.

There on the table was the love of her life. There on the table he was. There on the table was the one that she wanted to marry way back in Senior Year. There on the table was Finn.

"Finn..." said Rachel "Finn... I'm here."

Rachel stepped forward, and slowly got to the table. She looked down at Finn. His eyes were closed. She was sure his face had changed. It had a sad feeling to it.

"Finn..."

 _"Look at me. You're sexy You're beautiful..."_

"I'm here Finn, look I'm here."

Rachel looked down at Finn.

"Oh Finn, I'm here, can't you see me? Can't you? Kurt he can't see me."

"He can see you," said Kurt quietly "It's just that you can't see him seeing you."

"That doesn't make sense," said Rachel "This doesn't make sense, nothing makes sense any more... Nothing."

Rachel leaned over Finn

"Please wake up... Please Finn."

"Rachel he can't."

Rachel started crying "I love you Finn.. I will always love you..."

Rachel bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. His cheek felt really cold. It was then that she realized the gravity of the situation, it was then that she realized that he was well and truly dead. It was then that she released all of the sorrow that she had held on to all day. The sorrow that hadn't been able to come out, but her tears had done.

"Nooooooooooo." she screamed loud

That was it. That was it for Kurt. That was too much for Kurt to handle. He got up and left the room. Falling into the arms of Blaine, and started crying. Everyone outside the room had heard Rachel scream. It had been louder than Carole. Carole then decided to go into the room.

Rachel was hugging the lifeless body of Finn, and crying, and sobbing. Every thing came out. Every fiber of her sadness came out. Everything that she had held back, if that was ever the case, came flooding out.

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up, it was Carole. Carole opened her arms.

Sobbing, Rachel stood up, and ran into Carole's arms. Burt stood at the doorway, with tears running down his face. He had been strong all day. But this moment, couldn't keep the tears away.

"Let them out Rachel," said Carole silently "Let them out now, because if you don't, it'll just consume you. He's here. He wants you to let them out. Let them out."

Rachel cried harder and harder, and louder and louder. Carole started crying. She looked down at her son. He was gone far too soon.

"Let them all out," cried Carole "I did today, and it set me free."

"I don't want to be set free," cried Rachel

"You can't hold on to them it'll consume you, please, just continue to let them out."

Rachel pulled out from Carole's embrace, and looked down at Finn.

 _"Look at me Rachel... Your sexy, your beautiful, you're an inspiration to every single person in this room. Just like you are to me... From where you began, to where you are now... Amazing... I love you Rachel. I always will. Don't ever forget that."_

Rachel fell to her knees, and put her arms over Finn. She blocked out the coldness. She blocked out that stiff body feeling, she blocked out everything that didn't feel right, and cried her eyes out. Carole just stood there watching, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Burt walked into the room that he had been avoiding all day to coming back into since Carole first broke down, and placed his hand on Carole's shoulder, and gave her a hug. They watched over Rachel letting all her emotions out.

.

.

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter, nothing more needs to be said.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Previously: Rachel finally makes it to the Police Headquarters, but before she gets to see Finn, she bumps into Carole, and they have a tearful re-union, then with the assistance of Kurt, heads into the Viewing Room to see Finn, where she completely breaks down, and Kurt standing it no longer, leaves the room, leaving Carole to come back in, and try and get Rachel to release all the pain she's feeling._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 **PART 19 - FINN'S LAST MESSAGE TO RACHEL**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK #4: THE BREAKUP - SEASON 4 EPISODE 4**

 _Finn is in the auditorium looking through sheets of music when suddenly he feels her presence. He looks up, and Rachel walks onto the stage._

 _"This is where you proposed to me," said Rachel "When you did you reminded me it was where we had our first date. It's also where we first met. Do you remember that?"_

 _"Yeah," smiled Finn "Glee rehearsal you ah, you really freaked me out."_

 _Rachel walks out to the middle of the stage, and looks out at the row of seats._

 _"This place is kind of like our Jerusalem. All roads seems to just lead us back here."_

 _"I know it sounds kinda of weird," started Finn "But I just felt like singing up here. It seems to help me figure out stuff like it did before."_

 _"Yea," interrupted Rachel angrily "I would have just come here first, if you would have picked up your phone, or answered my texts messages. Instead I had to get on a plane and drive around town looking for you like an IDIOT."_

 _"I'm sorry I just needed time to think," replied Finn_

 _"You had four months," yelled Rachel storming over towards Finn "I hated you for what you did to me at that train station."_

 _"I was trying to help you," Finn tried talking_

 _"I hated you," continued Rachel "But then when I got to New York, I thought how much you love me, and how hard that must have been for you, and I thought this, this is what a man looks like. This is how a man loves. But you not telling me where you were for four months, and sneaking out before sunrise in the middle of the night without saying goodbye that is not being a man Finn."_

 _"I was trying to give you your freedom," Finn tried yelling_

 _"I don't need you to give me my freedom," Rachel yelled back "I am a grown woman, I don't need you to hide from me, to keep me from doing what is right for me."_

 _"Like that Brody guy," said Finn jealously_

 _"I didn't do Brody," Rachel tried explaining "Okay, and don't you think I would have rather have been with you."_

 _Finn tried turning his back, Rachel walked towards him._

 _"Don't you get it? No matter how rich, or famous, or successful I become_ _ **when it comes to you**_ _I'm, I'm always going to be that moon eyed girl who freaked you out at her first Glee Rehearsal..."_

 _Rachel began to cry but continued "_ _ **You were the first boy who made me feel loved**_ ** _and sexy and visable, you are my first love, and I want more than anything for_** _ **you to be my last**_ _, but I can't do this anymore, at least not now. We're done."_

 _Finn and Rachel have their last kiss before Rachel walks off._

 _"We're done... We're done... We're done..."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Rachel," came Kurt's voice "Rachel are you all right?"

Rachel blinked. She found herself sitting outside the viewing room of the Police Headquarters flanked in the middle of Blaine and Kurt. Burt was kneeling beside her. Her fathers looked on in panic.

"Yea, why?"

"You kind of passed out," said Burt

"I can't remember anything," said Rachel "Just being in that room with Finn, that's all."

"I think we should take her to a Doctor," said Le-Roy

"I'm fine Dad," said Rachel trying to re-assure her father "I think I cried myself out of oxygen."

"Then we really need to get you to a Doctor," replied Le-Roy

"No Dad, I'm fine," insisted Rachel "Where's Carole?"

"She's stayed back inside the room," said Burt "Having her last moments with Finn."

Rachel looked across at Kurt "What I could remember when I lost it, you taking off, I hope I didn't scare you?"

"No not really," lied Kurt

Kurt really wouldn't be getting that image out of his head for a while, but he couldn't let Rachel know. It'll only upset her even more.

"I think we should get you home," said Hiriam "Now that they're basically about to take Finn away."

Four orderlies had shown up with a bed, and a blanket, and were waiting outside the viewing room.

"No Dad, I can't go home yet. I promised Carole that I would go back to McKinley and see Mr. Schuester."

"But it's nearly 9 p.m."

"They've set the auditorium up for people to come and mingle," said Blaine "People are going to be there over the next few days, besides I can drop Rachel off after she's finished talking to Mr. Schue."

Both Rachel's Dads looked like they lost a court battle. They gave up.

"Okay, okay, if you want us to come with you baby cakes," said Hiriam "We can."

"I'm fine really Dad," said Rachel

"Fine, we shall see you later." said Le-Roy

Rachel got up, rather slowly, and gave her fathers a hug "Thanks for picking me up, and taking me out for tea, and bringing me here, and genuinely being here for me."

"That's okay," replied Hiriam and Le-Roy together

They finished their hugs, and walked off towards the exit. Burt stood up.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Don't you start," smiled Rachel

"Okay," smiled Burt back and gave Rachel a hug

"Are you ready?" asked Rachel looking down at both Kurt and Blaine

"Nope," replied Kurt

"Yes," replied Blaine

Kurt looked at his father "Are you and Carole going to be okay?"

"We will be fine," said Burt "I'll take Carole home by taxi, we've got another long day tomorrow."

"I should be home tonight sometime," replied Kurt

"Take your time."

Kurt gets up, as does Blaine, and all three of them head towards the exit.

.

.

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine walk down the halls of McKinley.

"This feels strange to be back here," said Rachel "At this time of night."

"Yea I was thinking the exact same thing," replied Kurt

"Rachel, Kurt, Blaine," came a voice they recognized

Mercedes comes running up.

"Mercedes," smiles Kurt

"Hey Mercedes," said Blaine

Mercedes walks up to the trio and gives Blaine, and Kurt a hug.

"I'm sorry about your brother Kurt," whispered Mercedes

"It's okay, I'm dealing with it. It's been a long emotional day."

Mercedes turns to Rachel.

"Rachel."

"Mercedes."

Mercedes gives Rachel a hug "I'm sorry about Finn."

"Can we not talk about it, please. It's just been a draining day. And a very grueling night."

"Okay."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kurt

"I... we..." started Mercedes unsure of what to say "We were in the auditorium, but some of us have been in the choir room."

"Is that where Mr. Schue is now?" asked Rachel

"Yes."

"I don't think I can face being in the choir room tonight," said Rachel looking like she was about to panic

Kurt thought quickly "It's okay Rach, you don't have to go to the choir room."

"I don't want to go to the auditorium just yet either," replied Rachel

"Okay," said Blaine trying to think of a place "Would Mr. Schue's office do? I mean it's just next to the choir room, but you don't have to go in there."

Rachel tried breathing hard. "I think I can do that."

"I'll go tell Mr. Schue," said Blaine heading towards the choir room

"Come on Rach, let's get you to Mr. Schue's office." said Mercedes holding out her hand

Rachel took it, and Mercedes led her down the hallway. Kurt just stood there. He wished today never had happened. He wished he was still in New York, he wished he would be anywhere else other than McKinley or Lima.

"Are you coming Kurt?" asked Mercedes looking back

"Yes yes, I'm coming," said Kurt

Kurt walked off after Rachel and Mercedes.

.

.

Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt walked into Will's office, which was adjacent to the choir room. In the office walked Will, Santana and Blaine.

"Rachel, Kurt," said Will

Rachel gives Will a hug, and Kurt does too.

"I'm so sorry about Finn," whispered Will to the both of them

"I know you are," said Rachel quietly trying to hold back more tears "This isn't easy being here tonight."

"I know, so I'll try and keep this brief," said Will as they all parted

Kurt looked into the choir room, Rachel was trying not to, in the choir room looking at them were Quinn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Brittany. Emma was there too, behind them, pacing from side to side. Sam smiled as he saw them and gave them a small wave. Kurt tried to wave back but couldn't get his hand up.

"What's going on Mr Schue?" asked Rachel

Santana places a lap-top down on Will's desk. It was all ready powered up.

"Earlier today," started Will "Puck got a DVD from Finn with a message on it."

"Puck did?" asked Kurt "Why?"

Rachel tried to look at Puck, but Puck just turned his back and walked away.

"I think because they had spent the last few weeks together, that he was the person most likely to give the message to Rachel."

"What message?" asked Rachel feeling apprehensive

Will held up a DVD case. "A few days ago, he gave Brad Ellis, the Piano Player, a DVD and said to him if something was to ever happen to him, wait for Puck to come to him and ask for the DVD to give to Rachel."

"Wait a minute," said Rachel "Why was he giving it to Brad? Why did he know something was going to happen to him?"

"I can't answer that," replied Will "But this is for you."

Will handed Rachel the DVD. She looked at it. What the hell was going on? Why was Finn feeling like he knew something was going to happen to him? This day was getting longer and longer, and weirder and weirder. Will this day ever end? She opened the casing, and saw the note.

"He wants us to watch it with you," said Mercedes "From watching the DVD he gave Puck, that was a tough watch."

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be a tougher watch," replied Santana

Rachel had tears forming in her eyes already, and looked at Kurt.

"He gave it to you," said Kurt "He wanted you to watch it for some reason."

Rachel gulped. She didn't know what to do. She clearly had to watch it. But what if it was too tough on her? She had already broken down several times today, including tonight.

"We're all here for you Rachel," said Will breaking the tension "We're all supporting you."

Rachel took the DVD out of the casing and passed it to Will. Blaine pulled some chairs around to face the computer. As Will put the DVD into the lap top, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes sat down. Blaine walked behind Kurt, and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was pleased to feel that.

The DVD came on. It showed the choir room.

Then Finn walked in front of the camera. His face was showing signs of like wearing a weight on his shoulders. Tired, and he looked sad.

"Oh my gosh," said Rachel putting her hands to her mouth "Finn. But he doesn't look all that happy."

it was clear right from the start the message was going to be emotional because from outside the office, Quinn was already crying, and so was Mercedes sitting right next to Rachel. Rachel felt the need to run, but she had to stay put.

Finn began to pace from one side of the camera to the other.

"What's he doing?" asked Blaine

"I don't think he knows what to say," sobbed Rachel "Oh my god, why does he look like that?"

Suddenly Finn stops pacing and stands right in the middle of the camera, with his face looking at the floor.

"Nobody said life was going to be easy.

"No-one ever said it would be this hard.

"Face to face, heart to heart, we're so close, but we're so far apart..."

"Oh my god," said Santana "He's quoting Pretending from our song in Nationals in New York."

"Sush," said Blaine

"You sush," replied Santana

"Guys," warned Will

Finn continued... "I closed my eyes and I try to look away, that's because I'm not okay.

"Rachel, I'm not okay,"

"I can see that," cried Rachel "Oh Finn."

Finn looked up at the camera, his eyes looked tired.

"Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice, and I call your name, but you don't respond.

"You know how I feel about you. I'm so proud to say I love you."

"I love you too Finn," sobbed Rachel

"Your love gets me high, I so long to get by, I know that someday our love can be forever, and that our love is the answer."

Kurt links his hands with Rachel's.

"I hear your voice all the time Rachel," said Finn trying to smile "You will always be my choice, every time I hear your voice it sounds like an angel.

"You know how I feel, that I can't live my life without you."

"I always knew how you felt," said Rachel with tears running down her face

"Sometimes," said Finn pausing for a second as if not wanting the words to come out "Sometimes... I just can't hold on, I feel we belong together, I know that my life isn't worth living if I can't be without you. I just can't stop loving you, Rachel."

"I know you can't..." blubbered Rachel

"If I stop loving you, tell me what will I do without you? I know I can't stop loving you. I just want to say farewell to the sorrow that I feel when you're not around, when you and I aren't together, this is my life. No... No... This is our life."

"Wow," said Mercedes with tears running down her face

Sam walked into the office, and placed his left hand on Mercedes shoulders, and placed his right hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel..." continued Finn "I know I can't stop loving you. Because if I stop, I'm not sure what will happen. What could happen."

"But deep down inside, you know I love you. Somewhere deep down inside you, you want me too."

"I want you right now," cried Rachel "Oh Finn."

"But for some reason we can't be together, yet. I know the reason; you need to be where you are.

"I know that without you Rachel, I can't win this game that is life. I am lost within myself. I will never be the same without you. I won't ever run away from you Rachel, but I will never make it by without you. I will never rest without you. I am always fighting within myself to not go to you and say all these words Rachel."

"I wish you did," cried Rachel "I wished you just came to me, and said everything."

"Because Rachel, you are the most important person in all of the world, and you need to be on that path that WE both have chosen for you, after all I did put you on that train at the end of our Senior year, for you to go to New York, and be the person that you wanted to be. A Broadway star."

"Yes," replied Rachel "You did. I knew how hard it was for you to do that."

"Speaking of stars Rachel," said Finn looking up at the roof "If something was ever happen to me, god forbid it doesn't, that's why you're watching this DVD right now. I want you to look up at my star Rachel, the one I got for you during our time at school, just look up, and I will be looking down on you, and feeling proud. I'm proud of you Rachel. Whatever you do, don't give up."

"Oh Finn," sobbed Rachel "I won't give up."

"He always knew what to say," said Santana trying to wipe the tears from her eyes

"He always was poetic," replied Kurt "In his own unique way."

"I can accept that at the moment, we are estranged," continued Finn looking back at the camera "But that's for a reason, you're not here. I am always feeling paralyzed without you, I feel lost without you in my life."

"That's how I feel right now," blubbered Rachel

"Remember the time, when you sung me that song in Glee club Rach? 'Without You?' It was in our Senior year, and we were trying to help Santana through that difficult time?"

"Yes," sobbed Rachel "Yes I do."

"It was embarrassing," said Santana

"That's when you lit up my life for real. That's when you really shone. That's when you burned so brightly, it was then that I knew that you were destined to be the star, that you are.

"Without me you can make it, I want you to make it Rachel. Don't stop. Whatever you do, never stop, become the star that you wanted to be before you met me. Say it Rachel, say it."

"I won't stop Finn. I will make you proud," cried Rachel "I will make you really proud."

Both Blaine and Sam gave her hugs.

"But without you, I know that I can never be the same, I will always be lost, trying to find you, trying to get to you, but knowing that I can't as I want you to be the star that you are destined to be, for now."

Tears started rolling down Finn's face. Will felt really emotional to see his friend going through that. Santana tried to look away but couldn't, Rachel continued to cry, Kurt was crying. Mercedes couldn't contain herself, now Sam was hugging her.

"How can I fix that?" continued Finn trying to wipe away the tears "For you to do that without me? I don't know. I'm forever trying my best, but I do not succeed, I sometimes get what I want, which is seeing you, but I don't get to need you all the time. I'm always feeling tired, that I fight within myself, I fight the constant love that I have for you Rachel, and because of that I can't sleep. I feel my life is stuck in reverse, but I know if something were to ever happen to me, the tears will come streaming down your face, like they are now while you are watching this."

It was true, Rachel thought she had cried all the emotional out of herself when she had seen Finn in the viewing room, but watching this Finn, this Finn she hadn't seen before, the tired, emotional Finn, hurt her even more, and brought through more sorrow and tears.

"I've lost something that I can't replace," continued Finn "When you love someone but it goes to waste, because that person is doing their own thing. Things could be worse, Rachel, I want you to know when you look up at my star, the light will guide you. I will guide you. If you ever need me, I will try and fix you by showing you the way.

"Please promise me Rachel, that you will never ever step on your friends, along the way, like you did in the early days of our Glee club, because some day, you will be needing them to help guide you, so please learn from your mistakes."

"Okay," said Rachel looking around at her friends "Okay."

"Rachel, the first time I ever saw you, I knew you were destined for big things, you looked like you knew what you wanted, and it looked like you were going to get it whatever way possible. The sun rises in your eyes every time I look at them."

"Oh how poetic," said Santana

"I feel that whenever I am in a dark place, all I can think of is your heart, which is always so close to mine, it shines and shows me the way out into the light. And I knew our joy would fill my world, and last until the end of time."

"Why couldn't you just come to me," blubbered Rachel "Why?"

"So the first time I ever saw you walk past me," continued Finn "You just gave me a smile, and continued on your way to where ever you were going, where ever you were heading. Rachel, you are heading for big things, don't stop now if I'm not in your life. For some reason that's why you are viewing this. I didn't want to film this but I had to, because at the moment the demons that are inside my head, are screaming to get out, and I'm learning to block them in, and quell them. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be watching this alone. Hi Little Bro."

"Hey Big Bro," sobbed Kurt

"Hi Mr Schuester."

"Hi Finn," Will said trying to clear his throat.

"Hi Mercedes, another big star in the night sky."

"Hi Finny," cried Mercedes

"Hi Santana. You stay strong, but not too strong, stop being a bitch."

"Hi Finn," sobbed Santana "I can't help it."

"Hi Blaine, be there for Kurt, and Rachel."

"Hi, Finn," stammered Blaine "I will."

"Who else would be there?" thought Finn trying to force a smile "Hi Sam, you're the leader now. People always look up to you when I'm not around. Be the leader in my place."

"Okay Finn," and this force the water works that Sam was trying to keep at bay to be let out

"Rachel,"

"Yes Finn?"

"I'm not saying nothings going to happen to me, but if it does, I just wanted to prepare in case you went through life thinking I didn't love you, I do love you. Way more than anything else in the whole wide world."

"I love you too," said Rachel trying to pull herself together

"And before I go, I want to sing one last time to you. Now before I do, the song I want to sing, I want you to know doesn't reflect you. The words are what I would do for you. I would die for you if it meant saving you. Do you understand? Don't take it to heart."

"I'll try not to," sobbed Rachel

"Oh god, he's not going to sing what I think he's going to sing," said Santana

"Shut up Santana," said Kurt "For once just shut up."

"Sorry," said Santana hurt

Finn clicks his fingers. Doors could be heard opening off camera, obviously coming in from outside the room.

"Sorry for the long spiel," Finn apologized to people off camera

Brad Ellis was seen walking across the camera view, over to his piano, and the jazz band was seen setting up.

Finn looked at them and nodded, and the music started playing, and Finn began to sing... Which would be for the last time.

 **.**

 **QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights or the copyright to Bruno Mar's Grenade.**

 _._

 _"Easy come easy go, that's just how you live_

 _"Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open_

 _"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause_

 _"What you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
oh oh oh oh oh_

 _"I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

 _"No, no, no, no_

 _"Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

 _"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause_

 _"What you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oooh  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same_

 _"If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

 _"But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

 _"I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

 _"No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no..."_

.

The music ended, Finn looks back at the camera.

"I'd like to reiterate again, Rachel, that woman was not you in the song. Please don't feel it is. It's just I will do anything to save you Rachel. Anything. Jump in front of a train, car, boat, truck, whatever. Just for you my girl. Just know that I love you, I know you love me too, but at the moment, the timing isn't right for us to be together. Hopefully the universe will find the right timing for us to be together sometime soon. Stay strong Girl. Be who you are suppose to be. A Star. A star that burns so brightly that it's the most shiniest of them all. I love you."

.

Finn looked at the camera one last time, and it went black.

.

"I love you too." sobbed Rachel

"Wow," said Mercedes "That was something."

Rachel stood up.

"What''s wrong Rachel."

"I... I need to go and sing. I need to release this tension, this sorrow from within me, and I need to go sing in the auditorium, but I can't sing alone, I need you guys to sing with me. Please say you all will?"

Everyone looked at one another.

"Sure," said Kurt "We'd love to wouldn't we."

"Then come on," said Rachel trying to clear her eyes, "Mr. Schue you too. Can you please save that DVD."

"Sure Rachel."

.

 _ **So coming up next, Rachel and her friends will sing a song. But what song does she have in mind. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTE: Once again sorry for the long chapter. The words just flowed out of me. I couldn't stop. It was important for the story line though. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any copyrights to My Heart Will Go On, and Cry.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previously: Rachel and Kurt learned of Finn making a DVD for Rachel, and with Will, Mercedes, Santana, and Blaine they watched Finn's emotional message for Rachel. By the end of it, those watching from inside the Choir Room, Mike, Brittany, Emma and Quinn were all crying as well. Puck had gone by then. Rachel clearly over being emotional from the whole day, asked for everyone to head to the Auditorium where she needed to let out all her tears, and emotions.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 20: LETTING IT ALL OUT**

 **.**

"Rachel, just wait," said Kurt, as Rachel led every one towards the Auditorium, at a fast paced speed.

"I can't," sobbed Rachel

"Why not?"

"Because I can't stop,"

"Why not."

"Because if I stop I don't know if I can ever forgive him for dying on me," yelled Rachel stopping and turning around and facing Kurt

Kurt stopped right in front of her, with Will, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Emma, Mike, Blaine, all caught up.

"But Rachel, why are we heading to the choir room?"

"Because I need to sing my frustrations and emotions out. I want to know why he's dead."

"We all do," said Will stepping forward "That may take a few days,"

"Did you see him this morning Mr Schue?" sobbed Rachel "Did you?"

"Yes I did," replied Will trying not to get emotional

"Then you know how much I hate feeling like this," yelled Rachel "Finn just lying there all cold and stiff. Finn just lying there. Just lying there."

Rachel sank to her knees, clearly overcome with emotion.

"You need to calm down," said Blaine walking up to Rachel "We don't need another situation like earlier tonight."

Kurt was looking around, not wanting to see another Rachel episode, but he just couldn't run out on her, just like Puck had done. He had watched him walk out of the choir room.

"What happened earlier tonight?" asked Mercedes

"She fainted from lack of oxygen," replied Kurt "In her grief of seeing Finn."

Santana had tears filling her face after hearing about Finn lying on the table, cold. She just wanted to get out of the school. She wanted to head back to New York, but no, she had to do this, for Finn.

Will knelt down beside Rachel "Is singing really going to help?"

"Yes," sobbed Rachel trying to pull herself together "But I need everyone to support me, otherwise I may start hating Finn for the rest of my life. I don't want that."

"Then come on, let's do this."

Will and Blaine helped Rachel to her feet. She looked at Kurt. And then at Santana.

"I'm sorry guys,"

"It's okay," said Kurt

"Yea like Lady Hummel said," replied Santana "It's okay."

Rachel turned and headed towards the Auditorium.

"This is so hard," said Mercedes

"This is what it's been like the whole day," replied Kurt

"Come on guys," said Will "We have to support her, and each other. We have to all get through this."

.

Rachel headed into the Auditorium, where Tina, Artie, Marley, Jake, Unique, Ryder, and Kitty were all sitting in a semi circle, except for Artie who was in his wheel chair, and Coach Beiste had stayed back to. The members of the Jazz Club were playing some songs.

"About time," said Tina "I thought everyone abandoned us."

"Rachel," said Kurt wheeling towards Rachel

Rachel stopped him, by holding out a hand as if to say don't you dare come my way. She shook her finger.

"Not yet," she heard herself say "Not yet."

"What's going on?" asked Kitty looking at everyone else filling in behind Rachel

"Rachel, and Kurt, have really had an emotional evening, being with... Finn." said Will "We've just come from a situation, where Rachel needs to get everything out of her by singing."

"What's the situation?" asked Tina standing up

"Let it go," said Mike

"No you let it go," snapped Tina

"Enough," shouted Will "I know tonight is emotional, but this is for Finn. Let's not start fighting now."

Marley, Jake, Unique, Ryder, and Kitty all stood up.

Kurt walked up to Rachel who seemed stuck to the spot "It's now or never."

Rachel blinked, and composed herself, before walking over to the jazz band, and whispering at them. Rachel then walked to the center of the Auditorium. The new Glee club members walked over to the old Glee Club members and watched Rachel just stand there, looking out at the sea of empty seats.

"All roads lead here," said Rachel said to herself before turning to everyone "All those who want to join in, can. I would love you all to."

The music started for Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On.'

"Oh god," said Santana "Not this one."

"Sush," whispered Brittany "Let her do her thing."

.

RACHEL: _"Every night in my dreams,_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _This is how I know you go on."_

Blaine joined Rachel in the middle of the stage. Tears were all ready falling down her face again.

BLAINE: _"Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us._

 _You have come to show you can go on."_

RACHEL AND BLAINE: _"Near, Far, Where ever you are_

 _I believe that the heart will go on._

 _Once more, you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on."_

Mercedes and Sam walked out to join Rachel and Blaine.

MERCEDES AND SAM: _"Love can touch us one time,_

 _and last for a life time_

 _and never let go until we're gone."_

Artie wheeled out to join Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam.

ARTIE: _"Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time, I hold to_

 _In my life, we'll all go on."_

RACHEL: _"Near, Far, where ever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on."_

BLAINE: " _Once more you open the door."_

MERCEDES AND SAM: _"And you're here in my heart,_

 _and my heart will go on and on."_

Santana, Quinn and Brittany all walk to the middle of the stage, clutching one another.

SANTANA, QUINN, AND BRITTANY: _"You're here, there's nothing I fear."_

Kurt follows them out, hugging Rachel along the way

KURT: _"And I know my heart will go on."_

RACHEL: _"We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart,_

 _And my heart will go on and on."_

The Jazz band continue the song at the direction of Will.

Marley, Jake, and Unique walk out to join the others.

MARLEY, JAKE, AND UNIQUE: _"Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I go on."_

Will and Emma walk out.

WILL AND EMMA: _"Far across the distance,_

 _and spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on."_

RACHEL, BLAINE, AND KURT: _"Near, Far, where ever you are_

 _I believe that the heart will go on._

 _Once more, you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart and_

 _My heart will go on."_

Kitty walks out to the middle of the stage joining everyone.

KITTY: _"Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a life time."_

Mike and Tina were the last to walk out onto the middle of the stage

MIKE AND TINA: _"And never let go til we're gone."_

SANTANA AND BRITTANY: _"Love was when I loved you_

 _"One true time I hold to."_

Puck surprises everyone by making an appearance, again.

PUCK: _"In my heart we'll always go on."_

NEW AND OLD NEW DIRECTIONS TOGETHER: _"Near, far, where ever you are._

 _I believe that the heart does go on._

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on."_

RACHEL: _"You're here there's nothing I fear_

 _And I know that my heart will go on._

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on, and on..."_

.

The music ends, and everyone looks at one another, and starts hugging one another, except for Rachel, who at first sinks to her knees, with tears running down her face, before getting up, and walking over to the Jazz band, and talking to them.

She then takes a step back, and turns to everyone in the New Directions.

The Jazz band starts playing Kelly Clarkson's Cry. Everyone turns and looks at Rachel, it's obvious she is really grief stricken, but still needs to belt out this song.

.

RACHEL: _"If anyone asks I'll tell them we've just moved on_

 _When people all stare, I'll pretend I don't hear them talk,_

 _Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride, and bite my tongue._

 _Pretend I'm okay with it all and act like there's nothing wrong._

 _Is it over yet, can I open my eyes?"_

Kurt and Blaine steps forwards, and head over to surround her, as does Santana and Brittany.

RACHEL: _"Is this as hard as it gets_

 _Is this what it feels like to really_

 _CRY... CRY... CRY..."_

Rachel sinks to her knees, everyone can feel her letting it all out, letting the anger she has for Finn dying, letting the anger she had for seeing him there lying on the table, cold as ice, and just being dead. She continues to be overcome by emotion, and everyone else starts walking over to her, to let her feel their strength. Their love for her, and Finn.

RACHEL: _"CRY..._

 _I'm talking in circles_

 _I'm lying they know it._

 _Why won't all this go away._

.

 _"Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _This is hard that it gets._

 _Is this what it feels like to CRY..._

 _CRY..._

 _CRY..."_

 **FLASHBACK #5: SEASON 3 EPISODE 18**

 **.**

 _Finn was seen holding a distraught Rachel after she choked at her NYADA audition in front of the one and only Carmen Tipideaux._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

It was like Finn was holding her all over again, before Kurt, and Blaine moved in to cuddle her, and everyone else did the same. Rachel continued to let her emotions drain out of her...

.

.

 _ **Coming up guys what everyone has been waiting for. The explanation behind Finn's death. And we get to see some very old familiar faces return.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously: Rachel struggling with all her emotions led the gang back to the rest of the New Directions who were in the Auditorium where she let go of everything she was struggling with, and some of the others did the same, as they sang 'My Heart Will Go On' and Rachel sang 'Cry' all by herself.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 21: A NEW DAY AND NEWS ON FINN**

 **.**

It is Day 2 after Finn has died, and everyone who had been at the McKinley Auditorium late last night, had left to spend time with their family. They were all due back there this morning, especially the New Directions Alumni.

It is 7 a.m. at the Hummel's and once again the phone rings. Carole wakes up.

"Is this a dream?" asked Carole "Please don't be a repeat day."

Burt reaches over and grabs the phone.

"Congressman Burt Hummel here,"

"Congressman it's Chief of Police Kevin Martin," came Kevin's voice "I'm sorry to wake you early."

Burt had a bad feeling about this call. He sat up.

"What can I do for you Chief?"

"We've been working overnight on your son's case, making it top priority."

"Appreciate that," replied Burt "Why do I get the feeling you've got bad news of us getting Finn back?"

"What's that?" said Carole sitting up "They won't let us have Finn back?"

Burt held up his hand to ask her to wait.

"Like I said Congressman, we've been working over night on your son's case, and the coroner has too. It's just that we're delaying sending your son to the Funeral Home for an hour or so."

"Why?" asked Burt

"We would like to organize a get together for Family and immediate friends if you need them to be by your side, especially Finn's Friends."

"I'll ask again," Burt asked getting frustrated "Why?"

"Because we would like to explain how he died, and I don't want to do it over the phone, it'll help with the healing process. We need you and your wife, your other son, Kurt is it, and a couple of Finn's friends, Rachel Berry I understand was very close to him?"

"She was, yes. What time are we having this meeting."

"9 a.m. which is why we're delaying sending Finn to the Funeral Home, because you guys won't be there. So if you can get the word out, that would be helpful."

"And then we can have Finn?"

"Yes Mr Congressman I promise you can have Finn back."

"We'll see you at 9," said Burt pulling the blankets off of him, and getting out of bed.

Burt put the phone down, and went to the door.

"What's happening at 9?" asked Carole

Burt opened the door "Kurt, Kurt wake up, I need to see you, Kurt."

"What's happening at 9?" asked Carole

"We're getting answers on Finn my dear, and then we're getting him back."

Kurt ran into the room looking half asleep.

"Are you okay Dad? Is Carole okay?" he asked in a blinding panic

"We are," replied Burt "I've just received a phone call from the Chief of Police, he wants to meet with us at 9 a.m, invite Rachel and her Dad's, and also Will Schuester, and maybe one or two others. Then tell Schuester to let the Glee Club know to hold off on going to the Funeral Home until later in the morning. Not sure when but we're getting Finn back."

"Okay," said Kurt trying to remember what his father was saying "Yay to getting Finn back. Wait a minute, what do you mean about getting him back."

"They'll be releasing his body to us, after the meeting."

"Okay," replied Kurt "That's good then."

.

Kurt sent texts out to Rachel, Will, Blaine, and Quinn. He figured he get a no back from Santana, after her rough day yesterday barely keeping it together. So he invited Quinn instead. He didn't think Puck would be up for it either. He then sent a text to everyone in the Glee Club saying to hold back from heading to the funeral home until further notice. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

.

It was 9 a.m. at the Lima Police Department Headquarters, and Burt, Carole, Kurt, Rachel, Hiriam, Le-Roy (Rachel's Dads), Blaine, Quinn and Will were all shown into a room. They sat down at a large table. Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine on one side, Rachel, Quinn, and Will on the other side. Hiriam, and Le-Roy pulled up chairs to sit behind Rachel.

.

Rachel had had a bad night after coming back from the Auditorium, where she cried her emotions out. She hadn't slept. And it showed.

.

"Carole," said Rachel to break the silence "If it's okay with you I'd like to help out with the Funeral Arrangements."

Carole smiled "I'd loved you to, dear... Finn would have loved that..."

"Yes he would," said Rachel looking down at the table

"William," said Carole looking over at Will "We would love the New Directions to sing at the funeral too, and we would love it if you could do a eulogy, if you're up to it of course."

Will nodded. He needed to do one for Finn's sake "Sure Carole, anything you want. The New Directions would love to, oh and we request that we would like to do a guard of honor for when Finn gets taken into the Funeral Home, if that's okay with you guys?"

Carole looked at Kurt, and then at Burt. She nodded to Burt.

"Sure Shue, that would be awesome," said Burt "That would actually be great."

Carole looked back at Rachel "We would love you to do a solo at the funeral too Rachel, if you're up for it."

Rachel nodded, feeling tears swelling up in her eyes again "Anything for you Carole, and Burt, and Kurt."

Kurt smiled back across the table, holding out his hand, and Rachel leaned over and gave him hers.

"It's going to be okay,"

Carole looked across at Quinn.

"How are you Quinny?"

Quinn looked back across at Carole, then at Kurt, and then back at Carole. She did not want to be here, but Kurt explained the reasoning behind it. She had been Finn's girlfriend in the sophomore year at High School, and Santana had, had too much yesterday, so the next best would to have her here. She'd rather not be though.

"Um, I'm fine thanks Mrs Hudson-Hummel."

"Call me Carole,"

"Okay Carole."

Will gave Quinn, a pat on the shoulder.

Just then the doors opened, and in walked the Chief of Police, Kevin J Martin. He looked very tired. He walked to the front of the table, and looked at everyone.

"Thank you all for coming, I know how hard this must be for everyone."

"We hear that you have news about my son, Finn?" asked Carole quietly trying to prevent tears from getting out

The Chief of Police looked at Carole "Yes I have Mrs Hudson-Hummel. But I must warn you all, what I am about to say, there's some good news, and there might be hard news for you all to take."

"I'm sure we can handle it," said Burt "After all we have each other."

The Chief of Police sat down "The moment we got the call about Finn and finding out who he was the moment every other case went on the back burner. A step-son of a Congressman is a pretty big deal so we needed to do everything in our power to get the results."

"On behalf of everyone, I guess," said Burt "We appreciate that."

"More than appreciate," replied Carole

The Chief of Police looked around at everyone "I just want you all to know that we had to open a file on Finn, and we had to do some digging. We had to go through everyone he had come across and get back ground on. So I know for you Kurt to be here, he is your step-brother."

"I consider him a brother," said Kurt

"Of course you do," said the Chief looking across at Rachel "And you Miss Rachel Berry, you were his on again off again girlfriend."

"That's not fair," said Carole "They are teenagers, they're trying to find their own way in the world, and if that meant strain on their relationship, that was always going to be the case. We all know they would have ended up together eventually."

"Sorry Miss Berry, Sorry Mrs Hudson-Hummel," apologized the chief "I wasn't trying to stick my nose in, but that's just how it looked. But yes, our research did show that."

Rachel looked across at Carole, and mouthed 'Thank you,'

"So continuing on... We know her fathers Hiriam, and Le-Roy Berry had to be here to support their daughter, I would do the same if the shoe was on my foot. Then there's William Schuester, the director of the Glee Club that Finn participated in and then helped close. You two were very close until that situation where we won't get into last year happened. But that's beside the point. Then there's Blaine Anderson, the partner of Kurt, he needed to be here, and so too Miss Quinn Fabray, who was Finn's girlfriend in their sophomore year before breaking up, and getting back together a year later and then breaking up again."

"Now look here," said Burt thumping his fist on the table "This isn't what we came here today for, what we came here today was for was news on Finn. I would, no, we would all appreciate it if you stay out of private lives."

Quinn wanted to get up, and smack the Chief of Police right there and then, Will knowing that put his hand on her shoulder, to keep her calm.

"Once again I apologize," said the chief looking back at Burt "But these are the back ground checks that we came up in trying to figure out what went wrong with Finn."

"Tell us then," said Kurt frustrated "What did go wrong with Finn?"

"Okay, yesterday morning, early morning we know that Finn was seen with Noah Puckerman heading towards a frat party. But for some reason Finn decided to leave early."

"Trust Puck to be on the radar," said Quinn to herself although Will and Rachel could hear her.

"My men were out all of yesterday morning, and again last night while you guys were with Finn. We needed this sorted fast. So here's the tough news. Finn was next seen standing on the side of a bridge looking down at the water below. He was seen by eyewitnesses who happened to be passing by at the time. He was there for a couple of minutes."

"Which bridge is that?" asked Rachel without even knowing it came out

"I can't tell you that Miss Berry, it's not relevant."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want you to over memorialize it."

"That's bullshit," said Kurt

"That's what teenagers do," replied the Captain "From my experience."

"Okay," said Burt "Moving on."

"The eye witnesses were concerned that Finn was looking out over a Bridge at that time of the morning, that they hung around, but they saw him walk away, which they too walked away."

"Okay," said Kurt then what

"Then about two minutes later there was a fight between two older kids and a younger teenager on the bridge. We have spoken to the two groups separately and we can confirm this. Finn must have heard the commotion and he came back to investigate. He saw the two boys accosting the younger kid, and he decided to intervene. He thought he had run the offenders off.

"That's Finn for you," said Quinn "Always making sure other people are okay, and trying to keep people out of trouble."

"I can vouch for that," replied Kurt thinking of the time when Kurofsky and Enzimio were picking on him, Finn had intervened.

"And then what happened?" asked Carole

"This is where the next bit gets hard to talk about. This is where it's going to get tough."

"Just say it," said Burt clearly getting agitated

The Chief took a deep breath "The kid who Finn had saved, was in the middle of thanking Finn, when the offenders returned. They sensed that Finn had his guard down, his back was to them. The Ring Leader then King Hit Finn in the back of his head with a large stone."

Rachel pulled her hands to her face, Hiriam put his hands on her shoulders. Quinn looked shocked too. And Carole started sobbing.

"This action forced Finn to stumble forwards into the guard railing of the bridge..."

"No," said Rachel shocked

"... He tried to regain his balance, but by this stage, he was losing consciousness, and his body had no where else to go."

"Dear god," said Blaine out loud

"So with his body going limp from the shock, hit the rail, and he fell over the other side. The fall was quite high and fast. Finn hit the water hard, his head did first, and it was straight after the blow from the stone, and then the blow of hitting him, and then hitting the water hard, the impact killed him instantly. His brain couldn't survive two shocks in succession."

"No, Finn." said Rachel starting to cry harder and harder

Carole was instantly bawling her eyes out, as was Quinn, Will was trying to comfort her, and then Kurt started, Blaine gave him a hug.

"I'm very sorry," replied the Chief "We had to confirm all of this, and we worked over night to do it. We found the offenders, and the other kid who Finn had saved, and they told us the same story."

"I demand to know have you charged them yet," said Burt getting up and looking ready to explode

"Dad," sobbed Kurt "Remember your heart."

"Yes we have," replied the Chief "With Assault, and Manslaughter."

"What the fuck..." shouted Burt "Why Manslaughter, and not Murder?"

"Dad your heart," yelled Kurt

"They didn't actually push him over the bridge."

"They didn't try to save him either," roared Burt "They hit him and he fell over the bridge, and they get Manslaughter? Manslaughter? Manfuckingslaughter?"

"I'm sorry Mr Congressman, but that's the law."

Burt was raging by now, he was looking like he was about to take a swing at the Chief of Police. Kurt got up quickly, and grabbed his father.

"Dad... I've already lost Mum... I nearly lost you... I've lost Finn... I don't want to lose you now."

Burt turned to look at his son, tears were pouring down his face, and all Burt could do was stand there, but the anger was going away, then he pulled Kurt into him, and hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then calm down," sobbed Kurt

"When will Finn be released?" asked Carole

"The time now is..." said the Chief "9.15, he'll be released at 9.45, I'll have a few of men escort him over to the Funeral Home to take him in there, so you guys don't have to, for today."

Everyone except for Will, Burt, Blaine, Hiriam and Le-Roy were crying and uncontrollably. Will was almost near tears but he was comforting Quinn, Hiriam, and Le-Roy were trying to comfort Rachel, Blaine was comforting Carole, and Burt was trying to comfort Kurt. The scene was heartbreaking.

This wasn't what the Chief was trying to get to, he was hoping that they're take it calmly, but Burt's anger, pushed the emotions even higher.

"Is there anything else?" asked Burt still hugging Kurt looking down at Chief.

"I think I've said enough," replied the Chief "And I think the situation with what happened to your Son, the circumstances behind him being on the bridge, can possibly wait until tomorrow. You need to tend to your son, and get everything in motion."

"Why?" asked Burt confused "Is there more?"

"Not to do with his death, but to do with his condition of being at the Bridge at that time of the morning."

"Do you have something to tell us?"

"I would prefer not to at this time, please, I want to respect your feelings. We can set up another meeting for tomorrow and I'll be happy to explain it to you then."

Burt looked around at everyone else in the room. He wanted to push it, but Rachel couldn't handle it at the moment, Carole wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment either, nor could Kurt. He was at the brink of being inconsolable. Will had his hands full with Quinn, and well Blaine looked like he was so worried for Kurt. Burt then had to back down.

"Very well Chief. This isn't over. We concede for now."

"Thank you Congressman,"

"Don't thank me?" said Burt shaking his head "Just do what you have to do. Now if you can excuse us, I have to deal with our family."

The Chief nodded, sighed, and got up, and quickly left the room, leaving the men in the room to clean up the mess he left behind.

.

 **NOTE: I was going to add in old faces appearing with the New Directions at the auditorium, but this chapter got longer and emotional and I needed to end it where it ended. But I promise you the next chapter we will see old faces returning, plus a very special guard of honor for Finn.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**PREVIOUSLY: Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine Rachel, her fathers Hiriam, and Le-Roy, Will, and Quinn sit down in a meeting with the Lima Chief of Police to be told how Finn had died. It didn't necessarily go well, and it ended in pure devastation for those involved.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 22: FAMILIAR FACES RETURN AND GUARD OF HONOR**

 **.**

As the same time as the meeting was taking place, The New Directions will included the returning Alumni and the current members, were just finishing rehearsing a song _(to be revealed later on in the chapter.)_

Emma and Coach Shannon Beiste were helping direct the song on behalf of Will who was at the meeting.

"That was good," said Emma "Well done."

"That was a good first practice," replied Coach Beiste "I don't think we have time for a second one, so one will have to do."

Just then footsteps were heard off to the side of the stage, and everyone looked over to see whose they were. 3 sets of faces were beaming back at them. They belonged to Matt Rutherford, Lauren Zizes, and Rory Flannagan.

"Matt," yelled Mike and Santana

"Rory," shouted Artie and Brittany

"Lauren," yelled Sam, Mercedes and Tina

The younger members of the New Directions looked on as the older ones ran over to the visitors and hugged them.

Matt Rutherford had been in the group in it's first year of existence, but he had to transfer schools at the end of the year. He was a good dance.

Lauren Zizes had joined the group at the persistence of Puck when New Directions needed more numbers in their second year. She only chose to do it for a year, and left them after that year.

It was Finn who had recruited Rory in the 3rd Year after seeing him get a hard time because he was a transfer student from Ireland. He helped out when the women in the team, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany wanted more song opportunities which they weren't getting because of Rachel. The joined the all female Trouble Tones. So with the numbers collapsing for New Directions, Rory agreed to join. He only stayed the one year before returning back to Ireland. He had a good voice.

The younger members held back, watching their older counter parts get reacquainted.

"Who are they?" whispered Jake to Marley

"Pass," replied Marley

"Anybody would think they're royalty," said Kitty rolling her eyes "If they were royalty they'd be famous, and well... They're not."

Once the initial catch up died down, Mercedes turned and saw the puzzled looks on the faces of the younger ones.

"Hey guys," started Mercedes "This is Matt Rutherford, he was with us 4 years ago during our first year."

"Hi," said Matt "I played Football with Finn too."

"This is Lauren Zizes," continued Mercedes "She was with us for a year 3 years ago,"

"Hi," said Lauren quietly

"And this is Rory Flannagan, he was with us in our Senior Year, also for a year. He's an exchange student from Ireland."

"Hi," said Rory smiling to the younger members "It was Finn who invited me to join the New Directions. I had to come back for him. Thanks to Artie who texted me."

"I thought he was a leprechaun," blurted out Brittany

"He's too big to be a leprechaun," said Kitty rolling her eyes again

"Anyway," continued Mercedes, "Matt, Lauren, Rory these are the newer members of the New Directions. "Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty."

"Hi guys," said Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty all together

"Great introductions," replied Coach Beiste from the front of the stage, and looking at her phone to see a text from Will  
But we need to get to the Jones-Clark Funeral Home. Finn will be arriving there soon. We need to set up.

As everyone started walking towards the exit, Lauren looked around.

"Where's Puckerman?"

"Noah's around somewhere," said Santana "He's taking Finn... He's taking... He's finding all this hard."

"Oh and by the way," said Kitty "There's two Puckerman's. Noah has a half brother, Jake."

"Outrageous," said Lauren

.

.

 **JONES-CLARK FUNERAL HOME**

 **.**

The New Directions had just arrived at the Jones-Clark Funeral Home, and were lining up on each side of the walkway heading into the Funeral Home.

Down one line in order were: Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt, Marley, Unique, Ryder, and Coach Beiste

Across the other side down the other line in order were: Santana, Brittany, Sam, Lauren, Rory, Jake, Kitty, and Emma.

Everyone was quiet, it felt really morbid.

Lauren looked across the road, and saw Puck standing against a tree wearing sunglasses. She wanted to go see him, but just then cars started arriving.

Will had Quinn with him; Rachel was with her Dads; Kurt was with Blaine, and Burt was with Carole. As they were all getting out of their cars. the hearse arrived. That's when some members of the New Directions who hadn't been around the mayhem of the last day and a bit felt the mood go very sorrowful really quick. Finn was indeed gone.

Six off duty officers got out of the hearse and went to the back and opened it's back door. A trolley was set up and then the coffin was set on top of it. As they got the trolley ready to go, Rachel was seen breaking away from her Dads, and stopping at the coffin, and placing her hands on it, and then kissing the lid. Then she looked up and nodded at Kurt, who walked up and place a cleaned number 5 red training shirt, over the middle of the coffin, he then stepped back, and Rachel gave him a hug.

Tears were already running down the faces of Mercedes, Brittany and Marley.

With the go ahead given to continue, the trolley was turned towards the path heading towards the Funeral Home entrance. Carole and Burt lined up behind the coffin, followed by Rachel and Kurt, then followed lastly by Will, Blaine, and Quinn. Rachel's fathers held back.

As the trolley with Finn's coffin hit the footpath the music started. The Jazz club had turned up and were seated off to the right of the nursing home on the grass. Mercedes began the song first:

MERCEDES: _"I have climbed the highest mountains_  
 _I have run through the fields_  
 _Only to be with you_  
 _Only to be with you."_

It was Finn's favorite song. Everybody else joined in:

NEW AND OLD NEW DIRECTIONS: _ **"**_ _I have run, I have crawled_  
 _I have scaled these city walls_  
 _These city walls_  
 _Only to be with you._

 _"But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for._  
 _But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for."_

 _._

As the coffin was going down the guard of honor, everyone put up their hand to display the number 5 sign. Carole started blubbering from seeing Finn's friends supporting him.

.

SANTANA: _"I have kissed honey lips_  
 _Felt the healing in her finger tips_  
 _It burned like fire_  
 _(I was) burning inside her._

" _I have spoke with the tongue of angels_  
 _I have held the hand of a devil_  
 _It was warm in the night_  
 _I was cold as a stone."_

 _._

As the coffin got to halfway, the trolley seemed to stop, the off duty officers were who were moving it, tried moving it but couldn't. They tried again but again couldn't. It was if Finn was there himself, stopping the trolley, so he could soak up the atmosphere of the song.

.

NEW AND OLD NEW DIRECTIONS: " _But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for._  
 _But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for."_

 _._

Carole had figured the same thing, because she lent forward and placed her hand on the coffin "Behave Finny,"

.

The officers tried a third time to move the trolley, and this time it moved. It now continued forward towards the entrance.

.

SAM: " _I believe in the Kingdom Come_  
 _Then all the colours will bleed into one_  
 _Bleed into one._  
 _But yes, I'm still running._  
 _._  
 _"You broke the bonds_  
 _And you loosed the chains_  
 _Carried the cross of my shame_  
 _Oh my shame, you know I believe it."_

 _._

As Rachel and Kurt got near the each of the 3 old faces, Matt, Lauren, and Rory, they each gave them a hug.

.

NEW AND OLD NEW DIRECTIONS: " _But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for._  
 _But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for._

 _"But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for._  
 _But I still haven't found_  
 _What I'm looking for."_

 _._

Then as the music and the song came to an end, the trolley got to the entrance. The officers waited for the song to completely finish before going into the Funeral Home. Burt and Carole followed.

.  
Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Will and Quinn, then hung back to give everyone hugs, and to help start their grieving process, as it was only going to get much tougher inside. They then all filed into the Funeral Home.

.

.

 _ **Stay tuned for Burt's speech to the group letting them know how Finn died, and them all coming face to face with Finn. Their moments, and reactions.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the copyrights to 'I still haven't found what I'm looking for.'**

 **.**

 **NOTE: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially the bit about the coffin stopping and not being able to move, I've had similar experiences at different funerals, so I thought I would add that in.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SPECIAL NOTE: Over the next few chapters as each member of the Glee Club, and also teachers, have one on one time with Finn, they all have Flashbacks. Now some flashbacks are to do with what actually happened on Glee, others aren't featured on the show, they are just made up. To run within the flow of the bond between that person and Finn. What I think could have happened... Enjoy.**

 _ **Previously: We saw Matt Rutherford, Lauren Zizes, and Rory Flannagan return for Finn. We also saw a guard of honor from members of the New Directions, the Alumni, and the current ones formed for Finn's coffin as it was taken from the hearse to inside the Funeral Home. They sung 'I still haven't found what I was looking for' as Finn passed through. It was his favorite song.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 23: A MESSAGE FROM BURT - AND FACE TIME WITH FINN**

.

Everyone was shown into a room where Burt and Carole were waiting, and they all sat down. A few still had the sniffles and were trying to pull themselves together from the emotion of the Guard of Honor. Lauren wasn't among them, as she had quietly pulled her self away to go and chat with Puck _(To be discussed in another chapter)._

.

Burt stood up and cleared his throat "The last 30 plus hours has been a difficult time, very emotional. But on behalf of my wife Carole, Kurt, and Rachel, I want to thank you Will, I know you, Quinn, and Blaine were with us today, but you got this rolling. To the rest of you New Directions, some faces Finn would be proud to see come back, that was a stunning tribute, that Guard of Honor, and that song was awesome."

"That was Finny's favorite song," interjected Carole

"Before we all go see Finn," continued Burt "We were told this morning, how he died, and we want to let you guys know in person, instead of waiting to hear it in the media. After all, you guys were together as the New Directions."

.

A few people looked at Rachel, she clearly hadn't slept, and this morning's meeting had taken a lot out of her. She was rocking backwards and forwards in her chair.

"He died a hero," Carole blurted out sobbing "Your co-leader and co-director died a hero."

Burt put his hand on his wife's shoulder, Kurt got up, and walked over to her and started cuddling her. This set a few of the other girls off crying.

"Early yesterday morning, Finn was out walking," Burt continued "When he heard a commotion, and found two older boys assaulting a younger boy. He intervened, and they ran off."

"That's Finn for you," said Sam "Always willing to step in to help people out."

"That's what he did," replied Burt "He thought the attackers had taken off so he had his guard down, while trying to make sure the younger boy was okay. But one of the attackers came back, and because Finn had let his guard down, and his back was to the attacker, the attacker king hit Finn in the back of his head with a rock."

"Bloody idiot," said Santana out loud "What kind of person does that?"

"A scared shit head," replied Sam

"Anyway," continued Burt trying to calm the anger down "The force of the blow sent Finn into the railings of the bridge, and because he was already losing consciousness his body was going limp, and this forced his body to go flying over the railings, and into the water below. The second force with hitting the water with the trauma he already suffered, killed him instantly, as it was too much for the brain to handle."

All the girls in the room were now crying, Rachel clearly had her hands over her ears and was still rocking backwards and forwards, was trying to block out the last part which was clearly giving her grief.

"I'm sorry to upset you all," replied Burt "But Finn died a hero, and instead of sugar coating it, the truth needed to be told. So we'll give you a wee bit of time to get yourselves together, before you all can go and see Finn."

.

.

Carole was the first into the room that had Finn in the coffin, with the lid opened. She walked up to the coffin, and looked down at her son.

"Hello my dear... I hope where ever you are you are at peace... I love you... I hope you have found your father... Or I hope he has found you... I miss you son... You are a true hero... Your friends are here to see you... I miss you boy... Rachel's taking this really hard... Kurt's taking this hard... Your friends are too... I miss you.,.. Oh Finn why didn't you just pick up the phone and talk to me? I would have been home in a flash... When it comes to you, you are my boy, I love you..."

Tears were rolling down her face, she was stroking his hair, she spent the next 5 minutes just staring down at him. Burt walked quietly up to her. He looked down at Finn. This was so hard on him as well. He had to be strong for Kurt, and Carole. He's had already broken down a couple of times.

"Hey Finn, I need to pull your mother away, so your friends can see you. I hope you don't mind... She has plenty of time later to talk to you... Carole, Honey, you can spend as much time with Finn as you want to later, but his friends need to see him first, they can't afford to be here all day. Between now and the funeral itself, it's their only chance to spend a brief bit of time with Finn."

"You're right dear," sobbed Carole "Finn honey I have to go, but I won't be too far away, I'll be in the room next door."

Burt slowly pulled her away, as he led her out of the room to sit in the other room with everyone else.

.

No one was eager to make the initial first move. They all looked at each other, not sure who would be the first one brave enough to go see Finn in the coffin. They knew they had to sooner or later, that is why they were there.

Coach Shannon Beiste decided it was time to lead the way, as she always does, and made her way out of the waiting room, and into the main room. She walked up to the coffin.

"Hey Hudson," she said in her gruff voice "You're a brave kid, for initially standing up to those bullies."

She stood there staring at Finn.

 **COACH SHANNON BEISTE - FINN FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Coach Shannon Beiste was reprimanding some players for their lack of effort, when Finn walked up._

 _"Coach, may I have a word?"_

 _"Of course you can Hudson."_

 _Coach Beiste and Finn walked out of air shot of the players who were being reprimanded._

 _"I know you're a top football coach, Coach," started Finn "But don't you think you may want to take it easy on them?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because they're not seasoned pros like you and I. I at least can live with you yelling at me, I often mess up, and when I mess up, you're the best ever at telling me that I messed up, and I learn from my mistakes. But you yelling at those young guys, won't do their confidence any world of good."_

 _"Why are you sticking up for them Hudson?"_

 _"Because I'm the Captain, and the Captain always sticks up for his players no matter what. If the team plays bad, then it's on the onus of the Captain and the Coach to work together to make sure they right the wrongs and get the team to win. When you first got here, and got us winning, we were a great team. Most of those players have left, now we got new ones, who don't know if they're even up to the task anyway. Yelling at them will make it harder."_

 _"Well Hudson, I see your point. No one has ever said it that way before."_

 _"I learned that from Mr. Schue. In Glee Club. We are misfits and the only way to treat misfits is to to teach them right. Is to be a father figure. Is to lead them in the right direction. Rachel and I are the co-captains, and I want to leave a legacy that I've done everything in my power to make sure we win, and win well, and be a family. Being in a football team is a lot like being in a family coach."_

 _"Okay Hudson, I see your analogies."_

 _"What's analogies?"_

 _"Never mind, too difficult to explain. I'll go easy on them, but just for you, and just for a few months, okay Hudson?"_

 _"Thanks Coach. You won't regret it, they'll repay you over time."_

 _"They better..."  
_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Coach Beiste blinked and looked back down at Finn "You're a true leader Hudson, I was proud to know that you led from the front, and made sure people followed you. Rest in Peace boy."

Shannon walked away.

.

Next up was Emma, her O.C.D was trying to kick in and trip her up, but she stood firm, and walked up to the coffin, even though she was shaking,she made it to the coffin, and looked down at Finn. Will was keeping an eye on her from a distance, ready to intervene if she needed him. Tears swelled up in Emma's eyes.

"Hey Finn," whispered Emma down at Finn "I'm very sorry that you had to wait that long to call me. If things had been different, and I didn't kiss you, then I'm pretty sure you would have called quickly. I hope you're in a happy place."

.

 **EMMA SCHUESTER AND FINN FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _It was a week and a bit ago, Emma was in her office, trying to set up some college application forms, because she had students coming to see her in a little while, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller display. It was 'Finn Hudson'. To her that was strange, because Finn and her really hadn't talked since the whole kissing thing blew up, and then Will and Finn went to head to head, and things got out of hand. She was glad that they managed to patch things up though. But she was sad she never got to with Finn. Hopefully now was the opportunity._

 _She answered the phone "Finn?"_

 _"Mrs Schuester," came Finn's voice that really didn't sound like Finn_

 _"Yes Finn?"_

 _"I... I... I really don't know where to start."_

 _"What's wrong Finn? Are you okay? Start from the start?"_

 _"I'm... I'm... I'm just tired... I can't sleep..."_

 _"Okay,"_

 _"I'm finding it harder and harder to get through each day."_

 _Something was wrong. She had heard calls like this a few times. Something about the call made her push the panic button._

 _"Where are you Finn?"_

 _"I'm... I'm on campus... Puck's turned up... I mean... Puck's trying his best... He's trying to get me to study harder."_

 _"That's a good thing Finn."_

 _"I know... But I need... I'm just tired..."_

 _"Why Finn?"_

 _"I can't concentrate... Rachel is doing so well in New York, and well I miss her so much... I did talk to her a few days ago... But it's hard... I love her Mrs Schuester."_

 _"I know you do Finn. But you need to sleep, you need to stop feeling tired..."_

 _"My brains working over time..."_

 _That was a bad sign, if his brain was working over time, it meant that it could be making silly judgement calls._

 _"What do you need from me Finn?"_

 _"Help... I miss Rachel so much... I can't be with her now... She has to concentrate on New York... She needs to finish off Nyada."_

 _"You need to be strong for her Finn... You two are destined to be together."_

 _"I hear people say that all the time... But it's hard Mrs Schuester... I want that now."_

 _"I know you do Finn. If you're having trouble with sleeping and trying to get your mind sorted, instead of letting it run wild, I can give you the name and number of a person who can help. Would you like that Finn?"_

 _"Will it work?" came Finn's question "I mean will it stop my mind from playing tricks? I'm just so tired. I want to stop getting low grades. I want to go back to McKinley and help Mr Schue with the New Directions but I need my papers for that. I don't want to fail."_

 _"Okay Finn I hear you. It'll help big time."_

 _"Cool. Sweet. I knew I can count on you..._

 _Count on you... Count on you... Count on you..."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Rest in Peace Finn," said Emma wiping away the tears, she felt she didn't do enough to help.

She walked away.

.

Will was next to see Finn. He looked down at his face.

.

 **WILL AND FINN FLASHBACK - SEASON 1 EPISODE 4 - PREGGERS**

 **.**

 _Will had just finished talking to Tina, who conceded that the song that she was trying to sing, should go back to Rachel, so she wouldn't quit. Tina was walking off the stage of the auditorium, while Finn walked out looking dejected. He just finished getting the news that Quinn was pregnant._

 _"Hey Finn what's up?" asked Will_

 _Finn starts crying._

 _"Hey it's okay."_

 _Will starts hugging Finn._

 _._

 _The next scene was in a cafeteria and Will was shouting Finn lunch._

 _"Thanks a lot Mr Schue," said Finn looking a bit better "I couldn't talk to my mum you know..."  
_

 _"Yea, so how far along is she?"_

 _"I don't know, a couple of weeks maybe, it's pretty recent I guess."_

 _"What... What do you need me to do?" asked Will "Do you want me to set you up with planned parenthood?"_

 _"No, no, it's not even a conversation," started Finn "She's keeping it. I've seen the guys around town who had kids in High School. They work here, or at the super market, or pumping gas, or worse, they're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes, Mr Schue, I need to go to college. But we don't have any money, I need a football scholarship. But the only way I'm getting one is if we start winning."_

 _"I'm not a football coach," replied Will_

 _"Remember when we working on that acafella stuff, and you helped me and Puck with the dancing?"_

 _"Yea," smiled Will_

 _"You loosened us up. That's the football's team problem, I figured it out watching Kurt kick those field goals. Check this out... I got this at the school library 'Never Die Easy' Do you know you can just borrow books from there? All of them, except for the encyclopedias... It says that Walter Payton was a great dancer, in college he won dance competitions, he was on soul train. And he took ballet lessons, he even got the whole bears to take them the year that they won the super bowl, that's how they came up with the Super Bowl Shuffle..."_

 _To Will that was the start of Finn being a leader. Always coming up with ways to put the team first, and how the team could get better. He put the team first and not himself. There was no 'I' in team according to Finn. There was with Rachel, but for Finn it wasn't. That's why they were such a good pair as co-captains. He grounded her, and she made him better which made the team excel._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Will blinked away tears. They almost got out. He had to hold off and be strong for everyone else.

"I'll be at the service Finn. I'll make sure everyone is strong. I'll try and keep an eye on Rachel for you. I miss you pal. You were the glue that held the New Directions together. I won't even forget that."

Will walked away totally spent, trying to keep his emotions in check.

.

.

 _ **Coming up, the kids of the New Directions, past and present have their face time with Finn, don't miss it.**_

 ** _Note: It's going to be a few chapters to fit them all in, they are all special in a way, their own unique bond with Finn Hudson. The story flows that way._**

 ** _And a special side note, coming up also later on, a Lauren and Puck moment, and a Rachel and Puck blow up which causes everyone to take action just a few tit bits to keep you all hanging on the edge of your seats. Plus the all important funeral still to come after all that._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously: After a guard of honor to bring Finn in to the Funeral Parlor, Burt Hummel informs the New Directions, Alumni and Current, plus a couple of old faces, how Finn died, bringing a outpouring of anger and grief. Then it got time to see Finn before the funeral. At first no one wanted to be the first to go see him, so the adults, Coach Beiste, Emma Schuester, and Will Schuester decided to lead from the front and went first.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation:**_

.

 **PART 24 - CONTINUATION OF: FACE TIME WITH FINN - 2**

 **.**

With all the adults now done, it was down to the kids to start their face time with Finn. They were struggling to make the move to see Finn. In the end, Rory decided he'll be the first. He left the room that they were in, and walked into the room with the coffin.

He walked up to the coffin, looked down at Finn.

"Hey Finn Hudson, you're a legend in my eyes."

 **FLASHBACK - SEASON 3 EPISODE 4**

 _._

 _Finn walked into a class room and saw the new kid making some sort of necklace._

 _"Hey," said Finn._

 _Rory sees Finn, and stands up all wide eyed._

 _"The Finn Hudson."_

 _"You know who I am?" asked Finn_

 _"I've see you on You Tube, losing Glee Club Nationals, as you're tongue kissing your girlfriends for 10 minutes."_

 _"Um," said Finn not sure what to say._

 _"I'm a big fan."_

 _"Thanks, at ease," Finn said as both he and Rory sat down "So who are you?"_

 _"My name is Rory Flannagan, I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland, and I love everything about America, especially Nascar, your half black President, and Victoria Secret Catalogs..."_

 _._

 _A little bit later on, Finn saves Rory from a beating from Rick 'The Stick' Nelson, and his gang._

 _"Thanks Finn Hudson," said Rory "I've got no reason to expect you to be nice to me after I ruined your Glee Club."_

 _"I get it," replied Finn "You were just trying to make Friends, I know it's not easy, being the new kid around school, or fitting in anywhere, and when no one stood up for you, I should have stepped up for you. Look I'll tell you what, I know you're not a leprechaun, so I'll grant you a wish..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Peace be with you Finn Hudson," said Rory, and he walked away.

.

Matt bounded out next, and walked up to the coffin. He looked down at Finn.

"Hey man, long time no see. Dude if you really wanted to see me again you should have just done it the normal way."

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn walked up to Matt in the locker room, and sat down beside him._

 _"Hey Matt."_

 _"Hey Hudson."_

 _Finn looked around and leaned into Matt._

 _"I heard you singing the other day,"_

 _Matt looked at Finn, and then around hoping no one had heard._

 _"When?"_

 _"When everyone had left, I was cleaning up out here, and I heard you singing in the showers."_

 _"I thought everyone had gone,"_

 _"Dude you're secrets safe with me, well among the football lads it is."_

 _"I know you Hudson, your word is good."_

 _"I bet you can dance too."_

 _"Let me guess, you saw that as well?"_

 _Finn smiled "No one's safe around here. Look, if you need somewhere to use those talents, I've got something for you."_

 _"No, don't you dare," said Matt "I'm not joining that Glee club of yours."_

 _"Go on," replied Finn "You'll be safe."_

 _"No I won't, not by seeing everyone get slushied all of the time."_

 _"At least you'll be in a place where your dancing will be accepted."_

 _"Gee Hudson I don't know."_

 _"Are you happy now?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Are you happy when dance and sing?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"By how much?"_

 _"Probably ten percent more."_

 _"Well, what does that tell you?"_

 _"Ummmm, okay."_

 _"You won't regret it Matt."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"And I never did regret it," replied Matt "It was lot of fun that first year. Take it easy man."

Matt walked away.

.

Ryder was the first of the current New Directions and Alumni to head to the coffin. He was teary eyed. He looked down at Finn.

"Thank you for all of your help Finn."

.

 **FLASHBACK - SEASON 4 EPISODE 7**

 **.**

 _Finn who had just taken over the Glee club from a departing Will Schuester who went to Washington, gave an assignment to Ryder and Jake. They both wanted Marley, so fought for her attention, they fought and fought and ended up hitting one another. Finn forced them to the auditorium._

 _"My goal was to bring you two together," yelled Finn "Not to have you dress up and karate_ _chop each other in the face."_

 _"It was a lame exercise," replied Jake_

 _"No, you know what's lame? Not winning at sectionals. And if we don't_ _get our act together, we're going to lose, and then that's going to be it. I_ _need you two to get along."_

 _"I hear you Finn," said Ryder "But I don't like this guy, he's working his way through_ _every girl at this school, and I think Marley deserves better."_

 _"You have no idea what Marley wants," replied Jake to Ryder "Or deserves."_

 _"Enough," yelled Finn again "Okay enough, clearly you did not take anything from my last_ _assignment, so I'm going to give you a new one._

 _"Will it also be lame?" asked Jake_

 _"I'm ignoring you. It's a kryptonite lesson, you two think you hate each_ _other, I think you don't understand each other, so I want you to sit in a room_ _and tell each other your deepest fears. Only by admitting your weaknesses, can_ _your realize your strengths."_

 _"You sound like yoda Dude," said Ryder_

 _"Deal do we have?" smiled Finn_

.

 _Jake and Ryder are next in the gym. Jake hands Ryder a piece of paper._

 _"What's this?" asked Ryder_

 _"What Finn wanted us to talk about," replied Jake "My kryptonite,"_

 _"No just don't hand me some lame note, be a man, tell me face to face_

 _"My whole life, I felt like I never fit in, not anywhere."_

 _"Why?" asks Ryder_

 _"I'm half white, half black half jewish. And just in case I forget some_ _one always reminds me. So what's your kryptonite."_

 _"No forget it," replied Ryder "This whole thing was stupid."_

 _"Dude you just told me to be a man, so are you going to be man or_ _are you going to walk away?"_

 _"I made you tell me what the note said, because I couldn't read it..."_

.

 _Jake catches up with Finn._

 _"Finn... There's something that I need to tell you about Ryder..."  
_

 _._

 _Finn and Ryder walk into a classroom where a special education teacher is waiting._

 _"What's going on here?" asks Ryder_

 _"I'm Mrs Pentella, I'm the district's special education director,_ _and Finn brought you here so I can help you Ryder."_

 _"I don't need any help," replied Ryder "I made it this far on my own. Jake should_ _have kept his mouth shut._

 _"Dude just relax okay," said Finn "Don't you want to figure out why you keep studying_ _but you don't do any better? Just have a seat."_

 _"I've read your file," said Mrs Pentella as Finn walks out the door "And you'll be surprised how often bright kids_ _like you who are struggling don't have any testing done..."_

.

 _A little while later Ryder walks out of the class room, Finn had been waiting this entire time._

 _"It's not a brain tumour is it?" asked Finn_

 _"I'm dyslexic, Do you know what it's like to have a real secret identity_ _not like Clarke Kent or Peter Parker? But to know inside your not who everyone_ _thinks you are._

 _My whole life its been 'Ryder just needs to apply himself' 'Ryders smart he_ _just needs to work harder.' 'Focus, get it together, man up.'_ _But inside man I knew they all wrong. it didn't matter how hard I focused or_ _how hard I worked I was stupid and if anyone had ever found that out if they knew_ _the real me. I was sure it would have killed my parents. and my dads a fricken PHD,_ _how he's going to feel having an idiot for a son?_

 _"I'm sure your dad loves you no matter what," replied Finn_

 _"Dude you learn to read when your six. When your six that's 1st grade_ _and they separate you into those levels, they don't tell you what they're doing_ _but everyone knows whose in the smart group and whose in the dumb one. You think_ _a six year old's going to know his dads going to love him no matter what?_ _I've been carrying this whole secret around my whole life. All this time."_

 _"Now you can put it down," replied Finn "Okay because the only secret is that your brain_ _works a little differently than everyone else's that's it._

 _"Thank you for helping me Finn, I owe you."_

 _"Actually you owe Jake."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

.

"So yeah Dude you helped me big time. Go in peace."

Ryder moved away.

.

The next person out shocked everyone, it was Tina. They figured that she would have been the last few to go. She walked up to the coffin and looked down, tears screamed down her face. She looked at Finn without talking for a few minutes.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Tina was frustrated at not getting anyone to listen to her, or some solos. Finn came up to her one day and pulled her aside out side class._

 _"Tina."_

 _"Yea Finn?"_

 _"Can I have a word please."_

 _"Sure."_

 _Tina walked over and sat down next to Finn._

 _"I want to say," started Finn "I think that you are an important member of the Glee club, I know sometimes you may think that you aren't being listened to, I hear you. You have got some good things to say. One day soon, when Rachel isn't around you'll get a solo or two."_

 _"But Finn, Rachel is so strong she gets her own way, Mercedes gets her way too, and so does Kurt."_

 _"You're a great singer Tina, sometimes you don't believe in yourself. Just bide your time, and be like a flower. Bloom. It takes a while to bloom. But when you bloom, you'll be heard, and you'll get the songs. Even solos."_

 _"Why are you so brainy?"_

 _"I dunno. But what I do know is I believe you. Hang in there."_

 _"Thanks Finn."_

 _Finn and Tina hugged._

.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Tina then moved her fingers to her mouth and then moved them to Finn's head. She shuddered with the cold feeling. She then moved off without even saying a word.

.

Sam was the next one out. He had tears in his eyes as he walked up to the coffin. He had felt really close to Finn, as he was the one who had recruited him to New Directions in the first place, and it was he and Rachel who helped out and buy his guitar back when they found out that his family had lost their home, and now were staying at a motel.

Sam looked down at Finn...

"Hey man, you changed my life man. For the better. You and Rach, were instrumental in getting my guitar back, and for helping me get back to New Directions when we moved to a new town. I will ever be grateful man. You were a real leader who led well..."

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn and Sam were the only ones in the choir room, and they were sitting down. This had been a few months ago._

 _"Dude you know you're good enough to be a leader in the group," started Finn_

 _"I don't know Dude, I thought I was when we were playing football until I got my arm hurt, and then well you were all ways a great leader. I couldn't do what you do."_

 _"Look, leading is all about having to use the strengths and weaknesses of each individual of the entire group," started Finn "Mr Schue taught me that. It took me a while to get to grips with that. It's about making people happy."_

 _"But what about all the silly stuff that goes with it, like Mercedes, Rachel and Santana for instance?"_

 _"Those 3 are 3 of a kind, and they are their own people, but they worked. Mr Schue got them to work, and speaking from experience if you don't get involved, it's more harder than that. It took me a while to fathom what Rachel was going on about. But I started to support her, and look what happened. Feed her ego so to speak."_

 _"Speaking of Rachel."_

 _"Must we?" asked Finn_

 _"Yes you started it."_

 _"I love her Sam,"_

 _"I know you do dude,"_

 _"Even though she's so far away in New York, and doing the New York thing, I know that one day we are meant to be together. That's why I belted Brody and told him to leave her alone, because she was my future wife, it's all ways going to be the case."_

 _"Did you forgive you for doing that dude?" asked Sam_

 _"Yes. Look in order to be a true leader you have to be positive about how the group is going, and ready to step up at a moments notice, should things start to fall apart on stage. That's when you need to know the set list back to front."_

 _"You were good at that."_

 _"I learned that from Mercedes, when Santana froze during that time we were having a sing off between us and their Trouble Tones, Santana froze, Mercedes took over, and like the real leader she is was able to pull Santana out from her haze, and after that Santana performed great."_

 _"Didn't she slap you dude?"_

 _"Yea, but I didn't care. She was coming out of the closet and needed to know we were all there to support her."_

 _"So you really think I can lead the group. Blaine's good he knows what to do."_

 _"You and Blaine, and probably Tina and Artie are the senior people here. Blaine knows what to do well because of his time with the Warblers. Work off him, and you'll be right."_

 _"Okay,"_

 _"Promise me Sam Evans, that when you get the chance to lead, you lead damn well."_

 _"Yes Finn, I promise."_

 _._

 _...Promise me Sam Evans, that when you get the chance to lead, you lead dam well... dam well... dam well..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

 **.**

Sam blinked and looked back at Finn and whispered "I promised you Finn Hudson, and I will do what you asked. I'll get the chance and I'll take it. I love you man."

Sam walked away visually upset, and Coach Beiste who was nearby had to comfort him.

.

 _ **Coming up next: The continuation of more one on one moments with Finn... Stay tuned...**_

 _ **.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previously: We have seen Coach Shannon Beiste, Emma Schuester, Will Shuester, Rory, Matt, Ryder, Tina and Sam all have their one on one moments with Finn.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PART 25 - CONTINUATION OF: FACE TIME WITH FINN - 3**

 **.**

Marley bounded out next. She came up to the coffin.

"You would have been a great teacher Finn. You leave behind a legacy. Thank you for believing in me, and not blaming me for passing out, which cost us sectionals.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Marley was crying in an unused class room, Finn was walking by and heard the tears, and he came in, and shut the door. He walked over to where Marley was._

 _"Hey kiddo."_

 _"Hi," sobbed Marley "Are you going to blame me too?"_

 _"Blame you for what?" asked Finn_

 _"For fainting during sectionals and costing us a win."_

 _"Now you listen to me Marley. I do not for one minute blame you for costing us sectionals. Whatever happened for a reason, whether it is good or bad, but I'm not going to be blaming you."_

 _"Everyone else is," sobbed Marley_

 _"It'll die out eventually, and it'll be fine. We'll be laughing about it for years to come."_

 _"But it's the first time New Directions hasn't managed to get through Sectionals."_

 _"If we have to wait another year, so be it. We'll be much stronger for it the next time around. I have a feeling there's going to be more to the story of the Warblers winning, but we'll have to wait and see. But if anyone gives you shit, tell them to come to me and tell that to my face okay?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"I'm not a teacher so don't call me Finn."_

 _"You could be a teacher."_

 _"Oh just hush, let's not go there. Come on. I think there's a Glee club meeting that we need to get to."_

 _"Okay," said Marley._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

With tears in her eyes Marley smiled down at the coffin.

"Love you."

Marley walked away.

.

Next to see Finn was Unique.

"Thank you for who I really was, and fighting for me, and believing in me, I will always miss you."

.

 **FLASHBACK - SEASON 4 EPISODE 5**

 **.**

 _Finn enters the library looking for Wade_

 _"Hey," said Finn finding Wade "I came to talk to you about the play."_

 _"I get it," replied Unique "I heard about Coach Sylvester's meltdown."_

 _"I wanna offer you the part," smiled Finn_

 _"But what about coach sue?"_

 _"Well Coach Sue isn't directing the play, I am. So now all you have to_ _worry about is getting a curly wig, and learning the words to 'there's worse_ _things I could do.' And I'll take care of Coach Sue or anybody else that might_ _try and stop us."_

 _"Unique knows the song and has the wig,"_

 _"Good, you okay?"_

 _"I don't feel right in the mens locker room but I can't go into the girls_ _and I don't feel right in mens clothing, but I can't wear dresses everyday_ _it sucks to never know your place, it's just nice for once to feel like I've_ _found one."_

 _"Yea it is," said Finn standing up "Before I post the cast list, I just need to know that you're_ _ready for this cause there's going to be a lot of heat on you, like I said I_ _can shield you from some of it, but at the end of the day you're going to be_ _the one out on that stage."_

 _"Dreams aren't free.."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Wade walks away crying.

.

Jake was the next to walk up to Finn's coffin.

"Hey Dude, you and Mr Schue saved my life, if you both hadn't have cared, then I'd probably be in the same position as you are right now. No disrespect. I'm so greatful that you cared."

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn pushed Jake into the choir room._

 _"Due what the hell, why are you pushing me like this."_

 _"I told you I needed you to calm down," said Finn who seemed to be angry "I thought Mr Schue dealt with you and your anger. It's way over the top at the moment."_

 _"You don't know what I'm going through," said Jake walking over to the other side of the room_

 _"Trust me, if you're anything like your brother I do," replied Finn_

 _"I wish people would stop comparing me with Puck, I hardly know the dude." yelled Jake_

 _"That's fair enough," replied Finn "I'm sorry. but you and Puck have the same issues, except some times he can be a gentle soul without knowing it. You have that in you, I see it when you're around Marley."_

 _"Look Dude, leave Marley out of this," said Jake sitting down "Just give me the lecture and be done with it."_

 _Finn walked over to Jake and sat down shaking his head "Na, no more lectures. It's obviously falling on death ears."  
_

 _"Dude, the saying is deaf ears,"_

 _"I knew that," smiled Finn "But you need to know something. Puck and I go way back. Me and him are bread and butter, chalk and dust, milk and cookies."_

 _"Dude what's with the analogies?"_

 _"They go together," replied Finn "We go together. Depending on the situation and at most times I'm around, I'm there to pull him out of trouble if we get in too deep. There are times when I'm not around that he gets himself into trouble and I can't pull him out He's my wing man, and I'm his."_

 _"Is this going somewhere Dude? Or are you going to just bore me to death?"_

 _"I'm trying to show you, that you need a wing man. At the moment Sam has Blaine and Tina,they are anchors for each other. In a way Tina is Artie's anchor, but has somehow clung to Sam and Blaine, Artie has for some silly reason chosen to be around Kitty, but that's sort of calmed her down a bit."_

 _"I don't need a wing man."_

 _"Yes you do. I think that Wing Man should be Ryder."_

 _"There aren't no way I'm going to be his Wing Man."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because we're totally opposites. He's got his own thing going on."_

 _"He would settle you down in no time."_

 _"Dude that's enough," said Jake getting up "I'm not listening to any more of this."_

 _"I care Jake," yelled Finn standing up_

 _This comment made Jake froze in his spot._

 _"I care about you, I don't want to see you go down the road of Puck, because Puck's Puck, and can deal with it, you won't be able to because well sometimes you're a gentle sole. You either sort yourself out or find a way to die really quick because that's the way you're heading."_

 _"I wish people would stop caring."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I'm nothing to be cared about."_

 _Finn put his hand on Jake's shoulder "We all care about you, and yes you're something to be cared about. You're worth caring about, and that's no joke, or bull. There isn't no way you could escape the Glee club, trust me, I've tried a few times, but it always has a habit of pulling you back in. You need your family, we're your family. We stick together no matter what. You might feel all small and angry inside, but we see you, and we are here for you, just let the anger go."_

 _"I don't know how,"_

 _"Yes you do. Just release it and move forwards. Just start caring. Like you care about Marley. Like you care about dancing. Like you care about singing. Like you care about your mother. Like I know you care about Puck. Caring makes the anger go away. Just try and do it for me, please."_

 _"I'll try." said Jake quietly_

 _"That's all I ask."_

 _"How did you become so deep down meaningful?"_

 _"Being in Glee, hanging around Mr Schue, being around Rachel, being around Burt, all these life choices."_

 _"I thought you said you weren't giving a lecture."_

 _"Well I thought I could sneak it past you, but obviously you're too quick enough for that."_

 _Jake smiled._

 _"There's that famous Puckerman smile. Just take it day by day Jake, the anger will slowly go away..._

 _._

 _"Slowly go away... Slowly go away... Slowly go away..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"The anger slowly went away Dude," whispered Jake to Finn "I'm learning to deal with it, but I don't know, certain situations like dealing with you... your... your death, brings it rushing back. But I promise you I'll keep working at it, just for you. I'll miss you Dude. What a shame."

Jake hung his head down looking dejected, as he walked away.

.

Next to walk over to the coffin was the last of the newer members of New Directions, Kitty. She just stood there, trying to look everywhere else out but at Finn. She was feeling really uncomfortable.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _"I'm so over you all," yelled Kitty as yet another rehearsal disintegrated into an all out shouting match_

 _It's the early days of Will Schuester being away, and Finn Hudson was trying to assert his dominance but no one seemed to care or to listen especially his team mates who he was a part of just the previous year, they were the worse ones, Blaine, Tina, Artie and Sam._

 _"Finn Hudson, you're no Mr Schue. These guys," she said pointing at Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Sam "Can't even look at you being teacher material and that's funny, it's funny because you're leader but for some reason they can't see you being the leader like Mr. Schue."_

 _"That's enough Kitty," said Blaine_

 _"Why should I listen to you, when clearly you don't listen to Finn."_

 _"Kitty that's enough," snapped Finn_

 _"Screw this," replied Kitty "Screw you, and screw you all."_

 _Kitty headed back stage clearly over it all. Finn came running after her._

 _"Kitty stop,"_

 _"Leave me alone, I'm done."_

 _Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him._

 _"No, you're not done. If you were done, you would have just stormed out, and never came back."_

 _"Whatever. Don't over analyse any of this, you're clearly not qualified. And let go of my arm before I scream rape."_

 _Finn let go of Kitty, and she turned and stormed towards the exit. For a second he watched her go. For a second he felt powerless. This was all happening too fast, and clearly he had lost his touch. But he pulled himself together, and ran after her again._

 _He caught up to her in the corridor._

 _"Kitty stop."_

 _"I told you to stop, leave me alone, and move on."_

 _Finn grabbed her arm again to make her stop "Just listen to me."_

 _"Do you want me to yell rape?"_

 _"Go on I dare you. Who are they going to believe. Me, or you a bitch who thinks she's a bitch, but clearly isn't a bitch, but wants everyone to see's shes a bitch, but wants everyone to include her, and be part of something."_

 _"That clearly doesn't make any sense."_

 _"It does make sense. You are wanting to belong. This is the first time in your life, you feel like you belong, but because you build all these walls, you don't see it."_

 _Kitty rolled her eyes._

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Don't whatever me. Yes this is a challenging time with Mr Schue going away, yes this is a challenging time for me, yes this is a challenging time for you and the whole of the group having me try to lead the way, but guess what you're stuck with me, I ain't giving up on you guys, and there is no way you guys should give up on yourselves."_

 _Kitty shook her head "It's not a family in there."_

 _"It sort of is," said Finn letting go of Kitty's arm "It's a squabbling family trying to figure out it's new borders, it's new outlines. It takes time to change boundaries but once that happens, everything will return to normal."_

 _"Why do you care so much?"_

 _"Because I love what Glee offers, to be a part of something, to be a part of it together. To go places, to do stuff together, to learn, to grow, to move forwards and never back, without each other we're nothing. I missed that for three months being in the army, when I first graduated. I missed that when Rachel and I broke up. I was in a mess, Glee, you guys brought me back to this. I know you don't see it, but it's true."_

 _"I see more than you think," said Kitty quietly_

 _"I know you dare, which is why you care, and I cared to come after you. It'll come right."  
_

 _Kitty sighed "You're too good to be leading that bunch of lazy no for all gits."_

 _"I'll take it as a compliment," Finn smiled_

 _"Whatever, just take it as it sounded."  
_

 _"So will you come back?"_

 _Kitty looked at Finn, and then back at the way they came, and rolled her eyes some more._

 _"Are you going to stop hounding me?"_

 _"Depends, if you ever need another lecture."_

 _"God forbid for that to be the case, fine, I'll come back. Just get off my back."_

 _Finn smiled "You won't regret this."_

 _._

 _"You won't regret this... You won't regret this... You won't regret this."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Kitty looked down at Finn finally.

"I do regret you dying though," she said quietly

She lent in trying to make sure no one else could hear her.

"You made all this bearable, you made this all fun. You made me stay. So because of that I promise you I'll stick with the New Directions."

Kitty looked back over her shoulder, back into the waiting room, among the faces looking back at her was Rachel. She was looking tired, upset, and shattered.

Kitty looked back at Finn "I don't know what you ever saw in Rachel, she's just so... all about her... How'd you get her to care I'd never know."

Tears started running down her cheek "Trust you to be the one to make me cry. I'm not going to say it. The L word. No way, never. Laters."

Kitty walked away trying to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

.

So all the adults and past members of the New Directions (except for Lauren who was outside still), plus all the younger new members, and Sam and Tina have had their turn with Finn, but still left were Artie and Blaine, plus the Alumni of Mike, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt of course, and Rachel. To them Puck was awol but they didn't know that he was outside.

.

 _ **Coming up, the Alumni members of the New Directions start their face time with Finn. We're getting down to it folks. Still possibly another couple of chapters to come of this section before we move on, and trust me, when we do move on, there's an amazing chapter to come straight after this face time, which you will not want to miss, plus of course the really emotional Funeral (Which I'm currently started writing on.)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Stay tuned because Face Time with Finn is about to get more emotional._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Previously: Coach Shannon Beiste, Emma Schuester, Will Schuester, Rory, Matt, Ryder, Tina, Sam, Marley, Unique, Jake, and Kitty, have all had their face time with Finn, and a few tears have been shared._**

 ** _More face time with Finn is about to happen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation:_**

 ** _._**

 **PART 26: CONTINUATION OF: FACE TIME WITH FINN - 4**

 **.**

After a lull of a minute without anyone else making their way out to see Finn, Artie decided that he would be next. So he wheeled himself out of the room to the Coffin. Coach Shannon Beiste walked up, and lifted him out of his chair, and helped to stand him up. She held on to him while Artie leaned on the coffin. She looked in the other direction.

"Hey Finn. You left a huge mess behind. Rachel, Kurt, your Mum, even Quinn and Puck. You kept us all together. It just won't be the same without you."

.

 **FLASHBACK - SEASON 1 PILOT EPISODE**

 **.**

 _Puck and Finn were walking over to a set of porter potties._

 _"What do you want me to do? Apologize? That's not me dude," said Puck "Look if I joined the flag team, you'd beat the crap out of me, I just don't understand why you didn't."_

 _"Mr Schuester told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I'd joined the club, okay, I didn't have a choice, if I failed another class I'd be off the team, look, it's over, okay I quit. Anything else?"_

 _"Na that's it, and as a welcome back to the world of the normal, I got you a present,"_

 _"Arrgh," came Artie's voice in a porter potty._

 _"What's that noise?" asks Finn_

 _"Help," cries Artie_

 _"Is someone in there?" asks Finn to Puck_

 _"We got that wheel chair kid, inside, we're going to flip it,"_

 _"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" asks Finn_

 _"He's already in a wheel chair," laughed Puck "Come on dude we've saved you the first roll."_

 _Finn shakes his head, and opens the porter potty and helps Artie out._

 _"Thank you," said Artie "Thank you so much. My god the smell."_

 _"What the hell dude," replied Puck "I can't believe you're helping out this loser."_

 _"Don't you get it man," said Finn clearly frustrated "We're all losers, everyone in this school, hell, everyone in this town, out of all the kids who maybe half, will go to college, and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser, because I can accept that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something, that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life."_

 _"So, what?" asked Puck "Are you quitting the joined homo explosion?_

 _"No," replied Finn "I'm doing both. Cause you can't win without me, and neither can they."_

 _Finn pushed Artie away from Puck and his mates, and pushed him to the field, where they stopped and Finn saw his inspiration for the song that they needed..._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"You led right from the moment I met you. You kept Rachel in check as best you could all these years, and the girls. The boys you led because they played football with you. You lead and everyone follows you. You didn't lead us wrong, except when you decided to kiss Rachel, in New York at Nationals, which was the only time you put your needs first instead of the teams."

.

 **FLASHBACK: SEASON 2 EPISODE 22**

 **.**

 _Rachel and Finn are about to go on stage to start their duet for Nationals._

 _Finn walks up to Rachel. Decides to make the move._

 _"You wrote an amazing song Finn," said Rachel "I didn't know you had it in you."_

 _"Who cares about the song," replies Finn "What I don't understand is, all you ever wanted is for us to be together, and I'm basically standing here begging, and suddenly you're not interested."_

 _"I am interested," replies Rachel "More than interested," which brings a smirk to Finn's face "This is my dream, being here in New York, I'm not going to let anyone or anything keep me from it. I'm sorry Finn. I love you but there's nothing that you can say or do that's going to change my mind about it."_

 **Which means she's literally inviting him to do something that no one was expecting him to do to ruin their chances.**

 _They get introduced onto the stage. And they start singing."_

 _RACHEL AND FINN: 'Face to face and heart to heart_

 _We're so close yet so far apart,_

 _I close my eyes, I look away_

 _That's because I'm not okay.'_

 **There's already built up tension in the air.**

 _RACHEL: 'But I hold on...'_

 _RACHEL AND FINN: 'I stay strong, wondering if we still belong.'_

 **They meet in the middle of the stage, and the tension gets more and more built up.**

 _RACHEL AND FINN: 'Will we ever, say the words we're feeling,_

 _Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls.'_

 **Rachel moves away from Finn**

 _RACHEL AND FINN: 'Will we ever have our happy ending_

 _Or will we forever only be pretending._

 _Keeping secrets safe every move we make_

 _Seems like no one's letting go.'_

 **They come towards each other again, the feeling is so strong.**

 _RACHEL AND FINN: 'And it's such a shame, cause if you feel this same,_

 _How am I suppose to know?_

 **The rest of the New Directions start to come on stage**

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: 'Will we ever, say the words with feeling_

 _FINN JOINS IN: 'Reach down underneath, and_

 _RACHEL JOINS IN; 'And tear down all the walls.'_

 **Finn and Rachel head towards one another again, Finn has that look in his eyes.**

 _NEW DIRECTIONS, FINN AND RACHEL: 'Will we ever, have our happy ending,'_

 **The New Directions fall into line, and turn their backs to the audience and to Finn and Rachel not seeing what is about to transpire.**

 **Finn is looking at Rachel lustfully, and the vibe is so thick now.**

 _NEW DIRECTIONS, FINN AND RACHEL: 'Will we ever only be pretending,'_

 _RACHEL: 'Pretending...'_

 **Now it's Rachel who can't take her eyes off of Finn.**

 _FINN: 'Pretending...'_

 **It is now that they look at each other right in the eyes, and they lose it, lose themselves in the moment, and Finn takes his one and only chance, which he thinks is his last chance.**

 _RACHEL AND FINN: 'Pretending...'_

 **Finn makes his move, and there is nowhere else to go for Rachel, but to let her feelings go, and they kiss that long, and passionate kiss which the whole audience sees. The New Directions don't know what's happening, but they know something must be going on, as everything is so dam quiet, and that kiss loses them the chance to compete in the next round. Was it worth it? You be the judge.**

 **.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Hey don't get me wrong," continued Artie "It ended up all good for you. I miss you Finn. You taught me so much. You gave me much needed confidence, you and Mr Schue, to try my directing, and it paid off. Take it easy, laters."

.

As Coach Beiste picks Artie up to place him back in his chair, tears are rolling down his face, Beiste has to push him away.

.

.

Blaine decides he'd be the next one to go. He walked up to the coffin and look down at Finn.

"Finn, Finn, Finn. We needed you around, I need you to be around. We've had our moments ever since I joined the New Directions from the Warblers."

.

 **.FLASHBACK: SEASON 3 EPISODE 8**

 _._

 _Finn walks into the Male Gym, where Blaine is hard out knocking the stuffing out of the punching bag._

 _"Is that Sam's face?" asks Finn_

 _"Yup, yours too," said a pissed off Blaine_

 _Finn looks surprised._

 _"Don't act all surprised," continues Blaine "After getting bullied so much I took up boxing. I also started the Dalton branch of Fight Club, which... I obviously... can't... talk about... What is your problem with me anyway? Ever since I got here, you've given me nothing but crap."_

 _"Honestly Dude I was kinda jealous," replied Finn "I felt threatened... Your talent kinda freaked me out. Made me question whether I was good enough... Look, Blaine, I'm sorry, I've been acting like a jackass to you. With Rachel gone, you're the most talented well rounded member of this team, and now more than ever we need to be on the same page. United."_

 _Finn looks at Blaine. Blaine succumbs._

 _"Tell me what you need me to do?" replies Blaine_

 _"We have an opportunity," starts Finn "An opportunity to be remembered at this school, for the rest of our lives, for doing the impossible. But it all starts right here, with you and me. I just want to be able to look across that stage at you, and know that we did everything we could. No regrets."_

 _Blaine comes forward lost for words "Let's get back to work."_

 _They bump fists._

 _"Alright," laughs Finn_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

 **.**

"I wouldn't change a thing," continues Blaine looking down at Finn. "Except to have you back. I promise that Sam, Artie, Tina and I will step up and get us to Nationals win the thing for you, for us, for Mr Schue, and for McKinley, and the future and the past of New Directions. Your memory is most important."

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Blaine, Tina, and Sam walk into the choir room to find Finn pacing around, and Artie already over near the chairs._

 _"What is this about? asked Blaine "You texted us for an emergency Glee meeting?"_

 _"Have a seat please," replied Finn_

 _He had just taken over from Will Schuester who had left for Washington, and the team seemed to be in disarray without him. Finn had tried establishing his authority early but it wasn't working._

 _Blaine, Tina and Sam sat down next to Artie._

 _"This time last year," started Finn "We were all on the same team. We had lost Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany to the Trouble Tones, and lost Rachel to suspension, we were barely surviving. What did we do?"_

 _"We just got by," said Artie "With your persistence of bringing Sam back, we got the win at Sectionals but only just."_

 _"That's right," said Finn walking over to the four, and sitting down behind them "We were on the same page, which is what I need for you four to be on right now with me, with the junior members of the team. Without you guys listening or being supportive, I can't lead."_

 _Blaine, Tina, Sam, and Artie looked at one another._

 _"I guess we still think of you as our team member, our team leader." said Artie_

 _"But I'm not," replied Finn "I graduated which means I can't compete, I want to compete, I miss it too much but I can't. You guys are the leaders now. But in order for you to lead, you need to let me do my thing, and listen to me."_

 _"That's fair enough," said Sam "I didn't think of it like that."_

 _"I guess that's so true," said Blaine "We always followed you though."_

 _"You can still follow me," replied Finn "But you need me to lead, and I need you guys to lead the younger ones. We can't do it apart. We'll lose. Badly. And we've never lost sectionals. Mr Schue has faith in all of us, to get the job done. He has faith in me to show you guys the way, but if that breaks down, then it's only going to be damaging for us."_

 _"What do you require us to do?" asked Tina_

 _"Listen, and learn, of what I'm trying to tell you's," said Finn "And then install that in the junior members. You guys they look up to, so they'll follow you guys where ever you lead them. But at the moment that's nowhere good. I'm trying to show you the right path. Please just listen and learn."_

 _"Okay," said Artie "You make a great point, I'm sure we can do it. If you can be a good leader, surely we can be good listeners."_

 _"That's all I ask," said Finn "Together we can stand strong, apart we're just a divided group. Let's show everyone we can work together."_

 _._

 _"Work together... work together... work together..."_

 **.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"I hope you find yourself at Peace," said Blaine, and walks off.

.

Mike quickly followed Blaine, to be the next one out. He looked down at Finn.

"Hey man, do you remember what you said when you recruited me for the New Directions?"

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Mike is seen lifting weights, Finn walks up to him, and sits down beside him._

 _"Hey Mike how's it going?"_

 _"Good thanks man, what's up?"_

 _"I noticed you do dance moves,"_

 _"No I don't."_

 _"Come on dude, I see you do it in the showers, when you think no one's looking."_

 _"No, you're seeing things."_

 _Finn smiles "No I'm not, you and I both know I'm not. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I hear your Dad's quite strict."_

 _"Yea so what of it?"_

 _"He probably doesn't want you playing football."_

 _"Only if my grades stay high am I allowed to. I never get an Asian F."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"A minus."_

 _"Dude, that would be a good mark for me," exclaimed Finn_

 _"It ain't for people of my kind," replied Mike_

 _"Ever wondered what it would be like to be somewhere where you are truly accepted like being part of a family, and no one's judging you for doing stuff wrong, even though you never do anything wrong?"_

 _"Sounds like a fairy tale," replied Mike_

 _"No it's true. Just come join the New Directions."_

 _"Man, that's just not right," replied Mike "You know Puck is against it."_

 _"Puck's just fighting his inner instinct. All he needs to let loose, and he'll be fine. I want you to be a part of something great. I know you're the best dancer around. The best dancer at this school."_

 _"Besides that Brittany chick from Cheerios."_

 _"Well she's unique all upon her lonesome," replied Finn "She's one of a kind. Come on dude leave Puck to me, come join, and be a part of something great, that you're never ever going to forget."_

 _"I dunno man,"_

 _"I promise you I will never lead you astray in Football, have I yet?"_

 _"No," said Mike hanging his head_

 _"Well I won't ever lead you astray for New Directions either. Please Mike. You're a great dancer."_

 _"It'll be like a family?"_

 _"Yea, so much so. I'll make sure of it."_

 _Mike thought for a moment "Okay. You win."_

 _"You won't regret this," smiled Finn_

 _._

 _"Won't regret this... Wont regret this... won't regret this..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Mike looked down at Finn "You, Rach in her own unique way, and Mr Schue made us a family. What do families do at a time like this? Stick together. You did it for Quinn, when she got pregnant, you also stuck by her when she told you the baby wasn't yours, even though you were mad at first. You did it for Kurt after the situation with Krafosky happened of course. You sorted Rachel out, sent her to New York without you, which would have been the hardest thing you would have to do. You helped Santana through her coming out stage. You helped Sam when his family had troubles, albeit after Quinn and Kurt got involved, you helped get him back to New Directions after he moved. You got us to help get his guitar back, after he hocked it off.

"Dude you did all of this. You're a legend, and so much more. I'm going to miss you. We are all going to miss you."

Mike walked away with tears running down his cheek.

.

Brittany was the next out. She slowly made her way to the coffin, and then she looked down at Finn.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn wanted to see Quinn, and walked into the gymnasium where Quinn, Santana and Brittany were practicing after Cheerios hour dance moves. Finn sat down on the seat. He knew Quinn was a good dancer. He saw someone else better, Brittany. Quinn walked over._

 _"Did you have a great perv?" asked Quinn_

 _"No," said Finn truthfully "Who are they you are training with?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just want to know?" asked Finn "Curious."_

 _"Santana Lopez, and Brittany S Pearce."_

 _"She's a good dancer."_

 _"Better than me?" asked Quinn_

 _"Yup, way better."_

 _Quinn leered at Finn_

 _"You want me to be truthful."_

 _"Hey what's going on?" asked Santana coming up with Brittany_

 _"Nothing," said Quinn storming off_

 _"What's up with her?" asked Santana_

 _"I said something wrong." replied Finn_

 _"What did you say?" asked Santana_

 _"She asked me if I she was a better dancer than Brittany. I said no."_

 _"Wow," replied Brittany "You should never admit that to your girlfriend, but thank you for your compliment."  
_

 _"You're dancing could be very useful for Glee."_

 _"There aren't no way we'd be joining Glee, loser." said Santana_

 _"But Santana," protested Brittany_

 _"Brit I said no."_

 _"Since when were you made boss of me?"_

 _"You don't know what's best for you," replied Santana_

 _"And you do?" asked Finn "That's bullshit."_

 _Santana stared at Finn and grabbed his shirt, and grabbed his man nipples. Finn squirmed._

 _"Just as I thought, squishy teats." replied Santana "Now shut up squishy teats and stay out of this."_

 _Santana stormed away. Brittany looked at Finn._

 _"Do you really think I'm a good dancer?" asked Brittany_

 _"You're better than me," replied Finn_

 _"I think we all know that," smiled Brittany "Laters."_

 _Brittany skips off after Santana_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Brittany started sobbing "Finn Hudson... You were a wonderful person... You were a kind person... I love you Finn Hudson..."

Brittany walked off.

.

.

 _ **Coming up next, the final five face to face times with Finn, You guys do not want to miss this. Mercedes, a special one, where I think I have discovered the quote of all quotes to define the whole series, that's my opinion anyway; Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Rachel also do their one on one times with Finn. The last five may be the longest chapter of them all. Be prepared for that.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCUSSION TOPIC: Just thought I'd through out a discussion topic, as when I first heard this, I thought wow, it defined the whole show. And it was virtually left until the end. In my opinion this was the Quote of Glee:**

 **Mercedes Mother discovers Mercedes crying in church after she lost the first solo to Rachel. In my opinion, if not the best quote, one of the next best:**

 _ **But part of the responsibility that goes along with being a star, is learning to share the spotlight. Maybe she (Rachel) is going to get the Solos,**_ _ **BECAUSE SHE NEEDS IT MORE THAN YOU DO RIGHT NOW**_ _ **.**_

 **So what do you think. Did Mercedes mother get it right? Did she know that Rachel needed it more than anyone in order to survive those first few days if not the first season. Had it gone to Mercedes did that mean Rachel could have just given up and there would never have been a Rachel? Just thinking outside the square.**

 **If you have a theory then by all means let me know. If you think there are better quotes that defines Glee, and probably Rachel, other than the next best when she was breaking up with Finn in Season 4 Episode 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's carry on. I'm focusing this last lot of Face Time with Finn, to be the final part of this chapter, so it may turn out big. So I apologize for that. We need to move on to the last 3 chapters. That's right, only 3 chapters remain.**

 **.**

 _ **Previously: Coach Shannon Beiste, Emma Schuester, Will Schuester, Rory, Matt, Ryder, Tina, Sam, Marley, Unique, Jake, Kitty, Artie, Blaine, Mike, and Brittany all had face time with Finn.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now it's the remaining five; Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Rachel have their face time.**_

 _ **.  
And now to the continuation of Remembering Finn, and the final part to Face Time with Finn.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 27: THE FINAL PART OF: FACE TIME WITH FINN - 5**

 **.**

Mercedes decided to be brave and was the next one out of the waiting room, and she walks up to the coffin, she already had tears running down her face. She looked down at Finn.

.

 **FLASHBACK (FLASH FORWARD BUT REALLY BACK) - SEASON 6 EPISODE 12**

 **.**

 _Will had made the decision to give the very first solo 'You're the one that I want,' to Rachel. This infuriated Mercedes which leads her to being upset. Later in church she is seen crying. Her mother comes along, and sits down besides her._

 _"I didn't get the solo," sobbed Mercedes "I lost it to that demented little bikini baby._ _Mr Schuester is never going to give me a solo, it's a waste of time, I'm going_ _to quit, no body in there is going to see me the way that I see myself."_

 _"Mercedes," starts her mother "You are so young. Glee club just started. Who knows what your_ _future holds. Mercedes, you are a star. But part of the responsibility that_ _goes along with being a star, is learning to share the spotlight. **Maybe she's**_ _ **going to get the solos, because she needs it more than you do right now**. __Truth is Mercedes, Rachel will make you better, her drive, and ambition, will_ _help you raise your expectations of yourself, and you can use that to become_ _great. And I have a feeling, you two are going to become great friends._ _Stars have a way of finding each other."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **ANOTHER FLASHBACK STRAIGHT AFTER**

 **(Remember Flashbacks that don't have a reference are made up)**

 **.**

 _Later towards the end of the first year, Will gives Rachel yet another solo, which leads to Mercedes and Rachel having yet another yelling match over yet another Solo, Mercedes storms out of the Choir Room yet again, and this time visibly upset, Finn decides to take a chance of talking to Mercedes. He follows her within minutes, trying to find her,and finds her sitting crying in a classroom which isn't being used._

 _._

 _"Mercedes," said Finn walking up to her_

 _"Not now Finn," sobbed Mercedes "Please leave Finn, I just want to be left alone."_

 _Finn walks up to her and gives her a hug, and then sits down opposite her._

 _"I know it seems like Rachel is getting preferential treatment, but it's just not the case,"_

 _"Please don't be her mouth piece, Finn, it's not you. You're better than that," said Mercedes_

 _"I'm not her mouth piece Mercedes, this comes from the heart. I think you deserve a solo, and I'm saying that as a Finn."_

 _"Well you are the leader Finn, Mr Schue listens to you, why don't you tell him that?"_

 _"It's not that easy," replied Finn "Mercedes it's obvious, that you have a great voice, so does Rachel. It's what is going to make you both stars sometimes in the future, heck you're both stars right now. You have an amazing voice, way better than mine."_

 _"What's your point," replied Mercedes_

 _"Part of the responsibility of being a star Mercedes," said Finn leaning forward "Is learning to share the spotlight. Rachel is going to have to learn that too, Mr Schue can't keep giving her solos all the time, and I'm sure he knows that. But for right now I believe he thinks and I think this too, **Maybe Rachel gets these solos because she needs to do them right now."**_

 _Mercedes laughs._

 _"What?" asked Finn looking baffled_

 _"That's exactly what my mother said, at the start of the year, when I first joined Glee club. just before you joined."_

 _"Your mother sounds like she knows what she's talking about," smiled Finn "You should listen to her."_

 _"Come on, I do."_

 _"Look at you Mercedes you're so more confident, and outspoken than Rachel. Which means you are teaching Rachel how to be that. She needs to find a way to be outspoken and confident, she doesn't have it, she's getting there though every time you guys go at it. Truth is Mercedes, you and Rachel are going to make one another better, and that's good for the New Directions. Her drive and ambitions that she has now, will only serve to help you over time. I know that you know what you want, but you can do so much better. Keep raising those expectations. You will become great."  
_

 _Mercedes starts laughing again._

 _"Let me guess," smiles Finn "Your mother already said that?"_

 _"You're a wise man Finn Hudson, where did you learn to be so wise?"_

 _"From watching people, from listening to Mr Schue," said Finn_

 _"Don't you dare tell me that Rachel and I are going to become great friends there's a hell to the no way of that happening."_

 _Finn sits back and gives Mercedes the look. Mercedes tries to stay stern, but then smiles._

 _"Okay maybe a small chance, but that's a long way down the track," said Mercedes_

 _"I believe in you Mercedes, just like I do Rachel. Rachel found you, and you found Rachel. Stars have their way of finding each other and making them great."_

 _"Can you please stop," smiled Mercedes_

 _"Your mother said that too?"_

 _"Of course." laughed Mercedes "Thanks Finn."_

 _"For what."_

 _"For being who you are and caring..."_

 _._

 _"For being who you are caring... For being who you are and caring... For being who you are and caring..."  
_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Damn Finn with you gone," sobs Mercedes "And once Rachel gets through this tough period, she's going to be even more intolerable. You're not here to keep her grounded."

.

"Damn white boy, you made it easy to follow you into competition, I hope you keep singing where ever you are. Bye White Boy."

Mercedes walked away crying more and more.

.

Quinn was the next out to the coffin, she was trying to calm herself down. She looked down into the coffin at Finn, and placed her hand on Finn's cheek, before kissing it.

"Finn... You mean the world to me... I'm sorry for the way I treated you back in High School... I was jealous of the chemistry between you and Rachel, I wished I had it with you. You were a kind soul, and I was the bitch. But it was obvious you two were meant to be together... She's... going to find... it hard... without you..."

Quinn paused trying to compose herself.

"I'm... I'm going to find it hard... to be without you... Puck's already... finding it hard... He's AWOL..."

As hard as she could she couldn't compose herself any longer and started crying.

.

 **FLASHBACK TO THE END OF THEIR SENIOR YEAR**

 _._

 _Finn and Quinn were sitting together in the choir room, just the two of them, trying to soak in the feeling of being National Champions and graduating High School._

 _"Whatever the future holds," started Quinn "I hope it holds something for you and Rachel Finn, I'm sorry that I made it tough these last few years."_

 _"It's okay Quinn," replied Finn "I forgive you. You were only trying to find your place, and you had all these obstacles thrown in your face, that no one else could possibly cope with. Pregnant at 16, you put Beth up for adoption, seeing her again will be hard, then you changed your hair because you felt like you didn't belong, and then getting in that crash and losing feeling to your legs, how Quinn I would have found it way tougher."_

 _"But you guys got me through," replied Quinn  
_

 _"We all got us through," said Finn..._

 _._

 _"We all gout us through... We all got us through... We all got us through..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"I know you don't believe in God, Finn," sobbed Quinn "But I really hope you are there with him now, and you're finding solace with him now Finn, be in Peace. I love you."

Quinn gave Finn another kiss on the cheek, and then walked up upset.

.

This left Santana, Kurt, and Rachel as the last three standing, so to speak, waiting for their turns.

.

Santana knew she had held back long enough and she knew Kurt and Rachel needed to spend a little bit longer with Finn. She stormed out into the room, and quickly went up to the coffin.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Santana had been giving her sharp tongue opinions to nearly all of the New Directions all day long, and she had just given another one to Rachel, which made Rachel upset. Santana then stormed out, and was heading to her locker._

 _"Santana wait," came Finn's voice_

 _Santana spun around._

 _"She deserved it Finn, the princess deserved it. I hate her, I hate you, I hate Glee club, I hate the world."_

 _"I forgive you," was all Finn said_

 _Those words stopped her in her tracks._

 _"What?" asked Santana "After I just berated your Girlfriend, you forgive me?"_

 _"Yea," said Finn stepping forward "I will always forgive you, because what you say is real, and it comes from having so much pain. You need to tone it down though,"_

 _Santana gives Finn the look._

 _"I mean it Santana, tone it down, otherwise, no one is going to support you. You need all the support that you can get?"_

 _"Why?" snaps Santana_

 _"Because we're all a family in New Directions, and that's what gets us through. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. We're been misfits that stand out for way too long. But at the end of the day, we have each others backs. Your sharp tongue is what has our backs, but too much of it Santana, looks like you over care."_

 _"There's no such thing," replied Santana_

 _"To me there is, so tone it down a bit please. Like I said I forgive you."  
_

 _._

 _"I forgive you... I forgive you... I forgive you..."_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Santana made it to the coffin, took a deep breath and looked down at Finn.

.

 **ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Finn and Santana had just finished having sex, Finn for the first time, Santana for the what ever time, she had lost count too early. Santana was sitting up in bed._

 _"Are you okay?" said Finn from out of the blue_

 _"I'm fine," snapped Santana "Are you okay?"_

 _"I asked you first," said Finn sitting up "And I'm fine doesn't cut it."_

 _"Why do you care so much?"_

 _"Because if I didn't care, no one else would. I'm the leader of the New Directions, and everyone needs a caring leader."_

 _"We would survive without you," snapped Santana_

 _"I don't you would," replied Finn "You say that now, but in time you'll need support."_

 _"Why the hell would I need support? I don't need support from anyone."_

 _"You're angry Santana, so angry it shows. Whatever is making you angry you need to deal with. In time, when you're ready to do so."_

 _"This is so pointless," said Santana getting out of bed, and putting a robe on "I'm hungry, I'll shout us something to eat."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Santana was moving across the room, but the moment he said that, she froze._

 _"I love you Santana," said Finn getting out of bed "But as a good friend. I love Rachel more, and even though 'this' was good, I should have waited for her."_

 _"Why don't you just leave then if you should have waited?" said Santana spinning around_

 _"Because you need me more, as a friend."_

 _"The hell I do,"_

 _"Yes the hell you do," said Finn grabbing Santana and giving her a hug_

 _She wanted to break away, but couldn't. The hug in that moment felt right. The pain she was feeling was too much at times, but Finn always knew what to say at the right time._

 _"Finn,"  
_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I can feel you're in so much pain over Rachel right now, it's not fair."_

 _"We'll sort it out."_

 _"But not tonight, do you want to have some more sex?"_

 _"Sure why not, but this doesn't change the fact that I love you but as a friend."_

 _"Just shut up and get into bed," said Santana breaking free of the hug, and pushing Finn towards the bed_

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **Quick note: Don't ask me why but that came out, and I think it needed to be done as it flowed. Sorry to making it seem weird.**

 **.**

Tears flooded down Santana's face as she looked at Finn.

"..." trying to find the words to talk "... ... um... I'm sorry Finn... I'm so sorry."

Santana walked off, it was very unlike her not to say anything. She was obviously in too much grief. So much so that when she got to Brittany, Brittany opened her arms, and she fell into them sobbing emotionally. Showing more emotion than ever before. Brittany gave her one of the biggest hugs she had ever given someone.

.

Kurt turned to Rachel, but knew instantly she was going to go last. Which was okay by him. He gave a brief smile before heading into the room.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Kurt first met Finn at the rehearsal where they sang Grease's 'You're the one that I want', for the first time as a group. He liked Finn from the moment he saw him, and wanted to introduce himself to him. But Rachel had pretty much stole the limelight, and scared him off by acting all crazy._

 _Kurt caught up to Finn, as he was on his way back to class._

 _"Hey Finn," said Kurt running up_

 _"Hey little dude."_

 _"My name is Kurt... Kurt Hummel."_

 _"Hiya Kurt Hummel, I'm Finn Hudson."_

 _"Yea I know who you are," said Kurt all wide eyed "You're the Quarter Back of the football team,"_

 _"Great you know me then," smiled Finn_

 _"You've got a great voice."_

 _"Thanks," replied Finn "You've got... um, how can I say this? A very high voice for a guy."_

 _""Yea I know, I like it."_

 _"Yea you should, it makes you stand out. Don't ever lose it."_

 _"Thanks Finn, I won't."_

 _"I'll see you around little dude, I have to get going."_

 _"Sure."_

 _Kurt stopped in his tracks as Finn kept walking. He just smiled._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Kurt got to the coffin and looked down at his step brother.

"Hey Big Bro, good to see you again, after yesterday and all of that. Geez brother, if you wanted this much attention, you could have just organized a re-union."

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Kurt had come home to Lima, for a break just a few weeks before all this happened. They had a family get together, as they hadn't had one in ages, After the dinner, Kurt was helping Finn with the dishes._

 _"Hey Finn,"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Because you've been quiet all night. It's like your not even here."_

 _"I'm fine little bro, just got a few things on my mind."_

 _"It's not Rachel is it?"_

 _"Leave it alone dude please,"_

 _They stayed silent for a few minutes as they continued to do the dishes._

 _"You know you could talk to me about anything hey?" said Kurt_

 _"I know that thanks Dude," replied Finn_

 _"Well if there's nothing you want to discuss that's good then right?" asked Kurt_

 _Kurt could see Finn think about that comment for a few seconds, he then opened his mouth as he was about to say something, and then stayed quiet. A few minutes later he spoke._

 _"I just miss everyone and everything, even performing I miss,"_

 _"Yea so do I, but New York keeps me busy," replied Kurt_

 _"True that, people are living their lives now,"_

 _Kurt was sure Finn was opening up, and he could sense there was more, but they came to the end of cleaning up the dishes. Finn just turned to him._

 _"Well that's the last one, I have to get going, I'll tell Burt, and mum, and then I have to go."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yea Little Bro, I'm sure. Have a good trip back to New York tomorrow."_

 _"I will, do you want me to say hi to Rach for you?"_

 _"Yea if you want," semi smiled Finn_

 _And Finn was off, and that was that._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"You're mum is going to be spending time with you soon," said Kurt "I'll be helping her and Rach with the funeral arrangements. I'll try and get back tonight, and tomorrow, bro. Rachel is last to go. As usual. But you'd be use to that hey? Get ready for more water bombs like yesterday."

Kurt turned to leave, but turned back "I love you Finn, don't forget that. By Big Bro."

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and walked off. He joined everyone milling about near the wall which was close to an exit. They all looked ready to leave, after all they had been there a long time, but they wanted to support one another.

.

Then everyone went silent, as Rachel made her way out of the waiting room and walked towards the coffin.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _We view that iconic moment where Finn and Rachel are walking past each other for the first time. Rachel notices Finn first, and see's how gorgeous he is, and as Finn notices Rachel, she looks like the cutest girl she had ever seen. They walk past each other. Rachel looks back but Finn doesn't, but she smiles and keeps walking, and then all of a sudden Finn looks back with weird look on his face. He watches her walk away, and turns back around and keeps on walking._

 _._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

As Rachel headed to the coffin, she looked across at her friends, she was sure they were expecting her to break down again. To be truthful, she felt like breaking down, but she was too exhausted.

Rachel got to the coffin, and looked down at Finn, and smiled. She moved her fingers through his hair.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said "...I'm sorry about yesterday. It just came from a day of pent up shock and horror about learning about you. Then this morning, we learned what happened to you, and that was also shocking."

Everyone was looked at one another. It was like Rachel was talking to Finn, as though he was alive.

Rachel moved her hand down to Finn's cheek and started stroking it.

"You know I'll be singing a solo to you at the funeral... Your mum asked me to. I... I couldn't really say no... I'm going to helping your mum and Kurt with the arrangements. I'm sure Kurt told you, just before when he spoke to you."

Sam walked up to Will. "Umm.. Mr Schue... Rach is acting weird. That's not her, she's not even crying..."

"I think she's exhausted herself out," replied Will

"Yea, she's a worry," said Kurt in agreement.

Rachel moved her hand down to stroke Finn's hand.

Santana walked close to Kurt and Will.

"Does anyone else get the feeling she's about to jump in the coffin?"

"She wouldn't," dismissed Will

"Ummmm," said Kurt "I was getting that feeling too."

"She's too small to climb up that far," said Brittany

"If she really wanted to get in there," said Sam beside Brittany "Nothing is going to stop her."

Kurt felt like he need to make a move, and was going to, but that was before he saw his father cross the room, and head towards Rachel. It was obvious that he had the same feeling.

"I know I'm going to miss you, Finn," continued Rachel stroking his hand "I hope you miss me. Can you feel me doing this?"

"Um Rachel," came Burt's voice

Rachel looked around, and looked back at Finn

"Look Finn, Burt's here. Hey Burt."

"You okay Rachel?" asked Burt concerned

"Of course we're okay," replied Rachel "Aren't we Finn."

Both Marley, and Tina who were standing against the wall closest to Rachel and the coffin, heard the comment, and they became upset, and walked away with tears running down their face.

Burt placed his hand on Rachel's who still had hers on Finn's and he gently pulled it off, and gently moved her away from the coffin.

"What's happening?" asked Rachel bewildered

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Burt

"Yesterday sometime," said Rachel trying to remember "Why?"

"You need some sleep Rachel,"

Burt guided Rachel over to Will, Rachel looked back at Finn's coffin.

"What about Finn?"

"You can come back once you had a sleep," replied Burt "It'll be good for all concerned. as well as Finn's."

"Okay," said Rachel clearly not registering

Burt guided Rachel into Will's arms, and Will headed towards the door.

.

.

 ** _And there we have it, everyone has had their face time with Finn, it's probably been a bit too long a wait for Rachel, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, with all the parts to it, 5 in all._**

 ** _What's going to happen with Rachel, and what about Puck and Lauren, they're still outside._**

 ** _Stayed tuned that chapter is coming up next._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Previously: We've now seen everyone had their face time with Finn, now they can focus on getting ready for his funeral. But has exhaustion caught up to Rachel? We're about to find out._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And now the continuation_**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 28: PUCK AND LAUREN - PLUS CLASH WITH RACHEL**

 **.**

When the New Directions were doing the guard of honor for Finn, Puck was watching up a slight grassy hill opposite the Funeral Parlor.

.

While all of the New Directions past, and current, went into the Funeral Parlor, Lauren made her way over to where Puck had viewed the guard of honor from.

"Puckerman," said Lauren casually

"Ziezes," replied Puck "Why aren't you down there in there with them?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first."

"Because I saw you looking like a Nigel," replied Lauren

"Who or what is a Nigel?"ask Puck confused

"A Nigel no mates!"

"That's not funny," replied Puck angrily

"I wasn't trying to be," said Lauren casually

"Why did you come up here to insult me? I wasn't doing anything to provoke you."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Puckerman," said Lauren casually.

"I'm not, just shut up."

"Fine!"

For the next few minutes, they stood in silence, until Lauren broke the silence.

"That's not a good sign?"

"What isn't?" asked Puck looking at Lauren through his sunglasses

"You've been drinking, I can small it reeking off of you."

"What if I have?" replied Puck not caring "It's none of your business."

"You're my friend Puckerman, I'm concerned on how you are dealing with it all."

"Dealing with what?" asked Puck knowing full well what Lauren meant

"Trying to deal with Hudson's death."

"Shut up," said Puck turning to Lauren "Just shut the hell up."

Lauren turned fully to face Puck "Look Puckerman, you should be down there with your friends, and you should be down there, especially for Hudson."

"So should you," replied Puck turning back to face the Funeral Parlor.

"I would, if I wasn't here with you."

"I'm not holding you here, get out of here," yelled Puck "Go be down there, then."

"If you want me to go just tell me," said Lauren quietly

Puck turned back to face Lauren and leered at her. Then he turned back again to face the Funeral Parlor.

.

Puck was quiet for the next few minutes, Lauren didn't even try to speak. She knew just by being here with Puck, Puck needed some sort of company.

Puck then spoke.

"It helps take the pain away."

"What does?" asks Lauren quietly

"Drinking."

"You're going to have to face it eventually, Puckerman, you're in no fit state to see Hudson today."

"Who say's I'm here to see Finn?" asks Puck

"Why are you you then?"

"I dunno," Puck says shaking his shoulders "I just dunno."

Lauren held out her hand "I will have your keys, please."

Puck chuckled "You must be joking, I don't think so."

"I never joke with stuff like this," replied Lauren "You're in no fit state to drive, not even a motorbike."

"I'm fine,"

"No, you're not. Do you want to end up in there beside Hudson? Do you?"

"No,"

"Then give me the bloody keys."

"To quote Mercedes 'Hell to the No."

Lauren turned to Puck, and made him turn to face her "Don't forget I wrestle professionally now Puckerman, so unless you want a girl to drop you on your arse, then I suggest you hand me the keys... NOW."

"Geez Ziezes," said Puck handing Lauren the bike keys "You're a fricken spoil sport."

"I'd rather be a spoil sport than an irresponsible friend," replied Lauren putting the keys in her pocket

They then saw Marley, and Jake come out of the Funeral Parlor down below, crying, with Jake and Mike following them out trying to comfort them.

"And that's another reason why I don't want to be down there at the moment," said Puck "Emotional Females."

"Tell me that you didn't just say that?" replied Lauren

"Deal with it," said Puck uncaring

"Puckerman, I have my car here, why don't I drive you home?"

"I'm okay here, you can go if you want, I'll walk."

"In that state, I don't think so. Maybe I should get Quinn."

"You leave Quinn out of this," yelled Puck

"You need to get your problem sorted then,"

"And you need to butt out. You've already got my car keys, leave me alone."

"I'm not sure that would be possible," replied Lauren

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a major pain?"

"Thank you," smiled Lauren

"That's not a compliment," stated Puck shaking his head

Just then they saw Will bringing Rachel out of the Funeral Parlor, she didn't look that good.

"That's not a good sign," said Lauren "She must have broken down. She doesn't look like she has slept much."

"She isn't the only one," replied Puck

They saw Will single to her two Dads, who were waiting patiently by their car.

.

*Down below the grassy hill, Rachel was feeling sick, she wasn't sure what was wrong, she was also feeling light headed. One minute she was staring at Finn, the next, she's finding herself being led out side by Will, to be in the fresh air.

Something made her look up at the grassy hill opposite the Funeral Parlor, she tried to focus on what she was looking at. Her eyes, tired and exhausted, and struggling to focus, suddenly made out two figures. She could make out Lauren was one of them. She focused hard and saw that the second one was Puck. Something about seeing Puck stirred so much anger inside of her. The first time she had seen him was yesterday, and he had left the room. Now this was the second time Rachel had seen him, and he was standing against a care on a grassy bank, wearing sunglasses of all things, and he didn't look like he cared. His best friend was lying inside the Funeral Parlor, and he wasn't making an effort to go see him. The anger welled up so much that it had to come out somehow. And then it did.

Rachel pulled away from Will, and stepped forward. "Noah, get down here right now."

.

*Oh no," said Lauren turning to Puck "Now you're in trouble."

"Give me the keys," replied Puck turning to Lauren in a panic and holding out his hand

"No," replied Lauren pushing Puck's hand away "It sounds like you need to face Rachel, so face her."

.

*"Rachel," said Will behind Rachel, he was concerned for her well being, after that outburst

Rachel held up her hand, to stop Will dead in his tracks. She looked over at her fathers who were coming up to her, and they too stopped dead in their tracks. They had seen that look so many times before, if she was in that state, there was no stopping her.

"NOAH!" yelled Rachel heading down the path "You get your butt down here right NOW!"

The rest of the New Directions came out of the Funeral Parlor to see what the commotion was

"Explain the fact that you're up there, and not in THERE!" Rachel yelled pointing to the Funeral Parlor "Get your arse down here and explain yourself, before... before I come up there and get you."

"Baby," said Le-Roy walking up, he was concerned for his daughter "You're making a scene."

Rachel turned to her father and gave the look "Stay out of this Dad, Please. I haven't even begun to make a... a scene!"

.

*Lauren turned to Puck "You have to face your demons, it has to start with Rachel, and if you don't get yourself down there, I'll physically pick you up and do it myself. And you don't want that, not in front of all of your friends."

"Fine," replied Puck feeling defeated, then he yelled down at Rachel "Okay, I'm coming."

.

By the time both Puck and Lauren got down the small grassy hill, Rachel was now livid. Lauren walked up, and Rachel gave her the eyes.

"Go easy on him please Rach,"

"Stay out of this, Lauren." said Rachel through gritted teeth

Lauren held up her hands in defeat and walked over to join Kurt, Quinn, and Santana who had walked up.

"He's in a bad way," whispered Lauren to Quinn "If you get the chance to save him... Save him."

Rachel stared at Puck "Explain to me why you avoided me last night, and you were up there instead of IN THERE?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I explain myself to you?" asked Puck

Those words cut at Rachel deeply "Well... You can't explain it to Finn now... CAN YOU?"

"Rachel," said Kurt sounding shocked from that comment

"I'm sorry," said Puck trying to turn to get away "I can't be here."

"NO!" stammered Rachel walking up to Puck and grabbing his arm "Don't be a gutless wonder... DON'T you dare turn you're back on Finn."

"I'm sorry," said Puck turning back and trying to release Rachel's hand from his arm "I have... I have to go."

It was then that Rachel smelt the alcohol that was pouring out of Puck. This made her worse.

"Are you... Are you... Are you DRUNK? Have you been drinking?"

"Leave it alone, please," pleaded Puck

"How DARE you be drunk," yelled Rachel "How DARE you be drunk when you're best friend is lying in there!"

Tears began to pour out of Rachel, and down her cheeks.

"Why NOAH why?"

Puck looked behind Rachel, at all their friends.

"Because it hurts!"

That seemed to calm Rachel down a bit "What does?" she said releasing her grip on Noah's arm

"No one's yelling at me," said Puck looking at Rachel and then at everyone else

"Why do you want people to yell at you?" asked Kurt from where he was standing

Rachel was looking down at the ground by this stage.

"Because I was out partying when Finn was out doing whatever?" said Puck

"He was saving some kid from a beating," said Rachel quietly realizing that Puck hadn't been around to hear how Finn had died

"What?" asked Puck shocked

"He intervened in an attack that two older kids were doing against a younger kid," started Kurt

"He fought them off," continued Quinn "As far as he was concerned they had run off. He was attending to the younger kid, making sure he was okay, which was very like Finn to do, and so had his guard down."

Puck couldn't believe his ears.

"One of the attackers came back," Kurt continued "And he... he king hit Finn in the back of his head with a rock. They had been on a bridge, for some reason, and this... this lead him to fall against the bridge railings,"

"And because he was half unconscious already from the hit," said Quinn "His body kept moving forwards, and it happened to move him over the railings and over the bridge and into the water below."

"The second impact combined with the first, and the trauma he had already received from it," Santana had chimed in "Was enough that when he hit the water, he was killed instantly."

"Oh no," said Puck stumbling backwards with tears pouring down his face from behind the sunglasses

"So you see," continued Quinn "No one's blaming you."

"They should," blubbered Puck

"Why?" asked Rachel who had been silent while the rest of the explanation was being told

"Because... if I was there, if I'd been him wing man, none of this would be happening, Finn... Finn... would still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself for not being there," replied Kurt

"If he didn't want to stay and you didn't know he was gone, or where he went to," replied Quinn "Then it's not your fault, it could have happened any time, any place."

"But... But I still should have been there,"

The anger returned ten fold to Rachel, she had heard enough pity from Puck "You want to be yelled at?"

"I feel that I am responsible," said Puck quietly

Just then, that was enough to make Rachel snapped.

"Then how DARE you NOAH PUCKERMAN! How DARE you leave your friend behind. How dare you start being a sook, and not manning up. HOW DARE YOU!"

"Rachel," said Kurt not wanting Rachel to continue the attack, but she was livid

"YOU haven't even been to see him," continued Rachel "It's hurting ME that FINN is dead. He's... He's... DEAD NOAH... He's dead!"

"Don't you think I know that?" replied Puck

'WHACK' Rachel smacked Puck in the face with her hand, the force of the hit made Puck's sunglasses coming flying off.

"That's... That's for being DRUNK," Rachel continued to yell as Puck felt his face "And for turning up in that STATE... You're disrespecting Finn and his memory. How COULD You?"

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY..." yelled a voice behind her "ENOUGH!"

Rachel turned around and got the shock of her life. Finn Hudson was standing there. By the Funeral Parlor door.

Rachel stepped backwards.

.

*Everybody saw Rachel turn, then take a step back. They looked in the direction she was looking, and saw no one.*

.

"You need to stop this," said Finn who began to walk towards Rachel

"But... But..." she stammered.

.

*"Rachel, what's wrong?" asked Will who was still beside her

"Can't... can't you see him?" she continued to stammer

"Who?" asked Kurt walking up and trying to find out what Rachel was blabbering on about.

.

*"Noah's not to blame," said Finn almost getting to Rachel "You're not to blame, no one is to blame, please stop this. Promise me you will stop this!"

"But you're gone... It hurts," said Rachel

Finn finally walked up to Rachel, and looked down at her "I know it does. Just know that I love you and I will always love you. You need to give in to your grief. Stop this anger... Promise me?"

Rachel looked up at Finn who was just meters from her "I... I promise."*

.

"Rachel," said Quinn walking up "You promise what?"

"Whose there Rachel?" said Kurt giving her a cuddle

"He is..." said Rachel looking up

Everyone seen her look up,

"Who is?" asked Will

.

*"You're going to be okay," said Finn

He then bent down and have her a peck on her cheek.*

.

Everyone saw Rachel feel her cheek with her hand.

.

*Calm down for me please Rachel Berry," said Finn "Bye."

"Please... please don't go... Finn."

"Sorry Rachel, I have to," replied Finn

And just like that Finn was gone...*

.

Suddenly Rachel feinted. Kurt and Puck caught her at the same time.

"Did she say Finn?" asked Santana "Did she see Finn?"

"It would have been the grief playing with her mind," said Will

Rachel's Dad's came running over, and Le-Roy scooped up her daughter in her arms.

"She needs a rest."

Quinn walked over to Puck "You need to get sober, come on you're coming with me."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Puck

"No!"

.

.

 _ **Still to come; The aftermath of Rachel's feinting, and the big one - The Funeral.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Thanks for all the feedback and for those who asked for a Finn appearance. It flowed with the story.**_

 _ **I'm just sad that this story is two chapters away from the end. The next chapter will be a short one. The last chapter, the Funeral maybe split into two or three parts, depending on the size of it. But it will still be very emotional.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Previously: We saw Lauren join Puck on a hill above the Funeral Parlor to find out not only was he going through emotions in relation to Finn's death, but he was also drunk. She took his car keys. And then Rachel was ushered out by Will, after her little face time with Finn was interrupted by Burt fearing that she was about to do something silly, she saw Puck and got mad because he had avoided her since she got back. Rachel yelled at Puck to face her, which he had to do, and then all hell broke lose, when Rachel went berserk at him, and then her grief and exhaustion took over when she imagined Finn talking to her.**_

 _ **But the question is: Was it the grief and exhaustion?**_

 _ **.**_

 **And now the continuation:**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ON PAIN**_

 _ **Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding.**_

 _ **Even as the stone of the fruit must break, that its heart may stand in the sun,**_

 _ **so must you know pain.**_

 _ **And could you keep your heart in wonder at the daily miracles of your life,**_

 _ **your pain would not seem less wondrous than your joy;**_

 _ **And you would accept the seasons of your heart,**_

 _ **even as you have always accepted the seasons that pass over your fields.**_

 _ **And you would watch with serenity through the winters of your grief.**_

.

 _ **Much of your pain is self-chosen.**_

 _ **It is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self.**_

 _ **Therefore trust the physician, and drink his remedy in silence and tranquillity:**_

 _ **For his hand, though heavy and hard, is guided by the tender hand of the Unseen,**_

 _ **And the cup he brings, though it burn your lips,**_

 _ **has been fashioned of the clay which the Potter has moistened with His own sacred tears.**_

\- Kahlil Gibran

.

.

 **PART 29 - AFTERMATH**

 **.**

Rachel yawns and opens her eyes. She feels much stronger, much better, and much more alive, and then it comes flooding back. Finn. He's dead.

.

Rachel suddenly looks around, and she knows that she is lying in her bed in her room, but she can't remember getting here. She hears breathing. Not one lot of breathing but several. She quickly sits up, and sees 3 sets of faces staring back at her. Kurt, Blaine, and Sam were all sitting in chairs sitting around the bed.

.

"Hey," said Kurt smiling

"What are guys doing here?" asked Rachel

"You gave us all a scare," replied Blaine "You basically passed out from exhaustion after you let rip at Puck."

Rachel could barely remember ripping into Puck, but her memory was a bit hazy.

"What do you mean passed out?" asked Rachel

"Don't you remember yelling at Puck?" asked Sam

"A little," replied Rachel

"You were exhausted," said Kurt "Everything came to a head, and you just collapsed. You've been in bed for the past two days."

Wow, this hit Rachel like a tonne of bricks, and she panicked.

"What?" shouted Rachel trying to pull the blankets off of her "I need to help with the funeral stuff."

Kurt quickly got up, and calmed her down "Relax, Carole and I have sorted most of it. We're leaving the last bit for you. You just needed rest."

"Kurt and Sam have been here most of the time," said Blaine "Kurt comes and goes because of the funeral arrangements, but he's been here most of the time otherwise. They were worried for you the most."

"As Blaine said," replied Kurt "I left Sam to watch over you, to help Carole for a few hours, and then came back."

"You acted quite weird," said Sam out of the blue

"What do you mean weird?" asked Rachel looking around at Kurt, Blaine and Sam

"After you blasted Puck, you were talking to Finn like was there when he wasn't... ow."

Blaine kicked Sam in the shin.

"What?" asked Rachel trying to remember

"Do you not remember?" asked Kurt while staring at Sam

"No," said Rachel feeling rather dumb "Did I embarrass myself?"

Blaine, Kurt and Sam all looked at one another "No,"

"I think that's a good thing, that you didn't remember," said Blaine

Just then there was a knock at the door, and the opened and Quinn popped her head in.

"Hey Rach, you're finally awake."

"Hey Quinn," said Rachel excited "Come in."

"I've brought someone else too,"

Quinn opened the door, and walked into the room. Puck followed looking sheepish.

"We'll wait outside," said Blaine tapping Sam and Kurt on their shoulders to make them move

Kurt patted Rachel on her shoulder, as he did always, just being an over protective... brother. He then followed Blaine and Sam out.

"They were really worried about you," smiled Quinn sitting down "They were keeping us all updated on any changes. Everyone's really worried."

"I feel way better now, thank you," smiled Rachel

"I'm sorry Rachel for the way I acted," blurted out Puck all of a sudden "For making you flip out."

"No Noah, I'm sorry for over reacting. I just had too much pent up emotional grief."

"I made him sober up," said Quinn "He's been sober for two days now."

"That's good," smiled Rachel "Congrats."

"I've been to see Finn this morning too," said Puck uncomfortably still standing, "I finally let go of blaming myself."

"That's good Noah, like I said I'm sorry for blaming you as well."

"Rach it's okay," said Puck quietly

"What's everyone up to now?" asked Rachel looking at Quinn

"They're all at the Auditorium preparing for the funeral," smiled Quinn "Joe Hart, and Sugar Mota have turned up as well."

"That's great," said Rachel

"I'm just going to hang with the boys," said Puck still feeling uncomfortable and he headed to the door "I'm really glad you're okay Rachel."

Puck left the room.

Quinn smiled at Rachel "It was tough to see you go through that."

"Well I'm okay, now." replied Rachel "I just want to get up and move forwards!"

"Did you really see Finn?" asked Quinn out of the blue

"I was pretty sure he was there," said Rachel quietly "He called me by full name. That's how he gets me to calm down."

"I'll know that for next time you need calming down," said Quinn smiling "That would have been hard."

"No one else saw him?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure it must have been my mind playing tricks."

"Yea it certainly does funny thing when it's exhausted and emotional, and drained."

The girls chatted for a few more minutes allowing Rachel to get up and get changed, before they all headed out again to prepare for the funeral.

.

.

.

Rachel rejoined the world where she helped Kurt and Carole with the rest of the funeral arrangements and then she joined Kurt in to helping the whole of the New Directions with the additions of Joe and Sugar prepare for rehearsing for the funeral.

Everyone prepared for the funeral.

.

.

.

 **Coming Up Next - The Big Day - The big one - The last chapter (Depending on how long it gets it might be split into parts), - The Funeral of Finn Hudson.**

 **Stay tuned. You do not want to miss this.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_It's time, all the events of the previous chapters have led to this chapter. It's now time to farewell Finn Hudson. I hope you enjoy this._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not want to spoil which songs I have placed in this chapter, so for the disclaimer, I do not own any copyrights for all the songs that will be used in this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINAL EVENT: THE FUNERAL OF FINN HUDSON**

 **.**

 **.**

It is now the time for the funeral of Finn Hudson. It was to be held at the cemetery that Finn was going to be laid to rest at. So it was out in the open. His grave had been readied for him to be laid to rest when the time came. There was a large marquee set up on a clear section that had not yet been used to start a grave section yet. A lot of chairs had been placed in the big marquee. And at the front was a stage with a podium and and a microphone.

.  
There were a set of 6 pools of ropes lying next to the grave, so they would be used to lower the coffin into. There was a place for the coffin to be put during the memorial service.

.

The time was drawing closer for the start of the funeral, music that was being played by the McKinley High School Jazz band, who had been set up in their own little section, they were playing mellow music. Then one by one, group by group, people started to arrive. Some kids from McKinley High were there, they had wanted to be there, to pay their respects on behalf of the rest of the student body. Some members of the successful McKinley High Football team that won the season, in Coach Shannon Beiste first year at the school, arrived and took their seats. Finn had been the Quarterback for most of that season, as he had been during his time at the school.

Finn's old High School Teachers had also turned up, his family on his mother's side were also there. Holly Holiday had turned up and so had April Rhodes. They were seated not too far from one another. Holly was seated next to Emma, who had left a space for her husband to join her, and April was seated beside Coach Beiste who was seated next to Holly. Sue turned up and sat next to April. Rachel's two dads Le-Roy and Hiriam Berry also sat in that row.

The first two rows were empty. They were reserved for Burt, Carole, Kurt and Rachel, and the rest of the New Directions.

Then the mood changed as the music stopped. Everyone turned around in their seats, to see the hearse carrying Finn pull up. The females of the New Directions; Mercedes Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Unique, Marley, Kitty, Lauren and Sugar walked down the aisle way to their seats.

Mercedes went straight to the front of the podium. She had tears in her eyes, but she was chosen to sing the very important opening song, and she felt it a honor to do that.

The driver of the hearse got out and went to the back, and opened the back door, and first pulled out the trolley, and then the coffin. He placed the trolley under the coffin, and moved it onto it. He then nodded to Will. Will and all the males of the New Directions except Kurt and Artie, came forward. They were to be the Pall Bearers.

Puck and Will walked to the front of the coffin and were on opposite sides. Then came Sam and Mike, followed by Matt and Blaine, followed then by Rory, and Joe, and then followed lastly by Ryder and Jake.

"One... two... three." said Will "Lift."

Everyone grabbed their special sides of the coffin and lifted the coffin, and then placed it on their shoulders.

"Everyone ready?" asked Will

They all replied "Yes."

They moved to the starting point, and Artie wheeled in front of them. He was holding up a photograph of Finn. In front of Artie stepped Kurt who had his arms linked with Rachel. In front of them stepped Burt and Carol.

Burt nodded to the front where Brad began to play the piano, and the band started up. As Mercedes began to sing, everyone in their seats stood up.

 _._

 _MERCEDES: "May it be, an evening star,_

 _shines down upon you._

 _May it be when darkness falls_

 _Your heart will be true,_

 _You walk a lonely road,_

 _'Oh how far you are from home!'_ "

.

The New Directions Males, Artie, Kurt and Rachel, and Burt and Carole started their journey down the aisle slowly.

.

 _MERCEDES: "Mornie utulie_ (Darkness has come)

 _Believe and you will find your way_

 _Mornie alantie_ (Darkness has fallen)

 _A promise lives within you now."_

 _._

The group made it to halfway down the aisle.

.

 _MERCEDES: "May it be the shadow's call_

 _Will fly away_

 _May it be you journey on_

 _To light the day_

 _When the night is overcome_

 _You may rise to find the sun."_

 _._

Burt came to the front of the podium, and stood beside Mercedes, who had tears rolling down her face.

Rachel, Kurt and Carole sat down in the first row. Artie placed Finn's picture on the picture stand, and wheeled himself to where he was suppose to be.

The pall bearers were still walking.

.

 _MERCEDES: "Mornie utulie_ (Darkness has come)

 _Believe and you will find your way."_

 _._

The New Directions Pall Bearers got to where they were suppose to place the coffin, and they gently placed the coffin down, and then stood waiting for Mercedes to finish.

.

 _MERCEDES: "Mornie alantie_ (Darkness has fallen)

 _A promise lives within you now,_

 _A promise lives within you now."_

.

Mercedes ended the song, and Burt gave her a hug, and she sobbed for a couple of seconds, before joining the New Directions males in heading to their seats. Carole and Rachel stood up and gave her a big hug.

.  
Burt looked out at the sea full of people "Please be seated."

Everyone took their seats.

"We are gathered here today," started Burt "To remember Finn Hudson. For those of you who know know who I am, my name is Burt Hummel, I am the step father of Finn. We decided that because there were so many denominations of faith, and Finn himself wasn't sure, that I take the lead today, n behalf of my wife, and Finn's mother, Carole, and Finn's step brother Kurt. First of all I want to thank Mercedes Jones for that lovely rendition. And the New Directions Males, past and present, and Mr Will Schuester, for bringing Finn in. That means a lot.

"So today I would like to invite anyone who wants to speak about Finn to please do so. We'll be hearing from Carole, Kurt, Will Schuester, and the last speaker will be Rachel as she will also be singing Finn out. The New Directions will be singing a couple of songs too. So let's get started. Please welcome Finn's mum, Carole Hudson-Hummel."

.

Burt stepped aside as Carole walked up to the podium. She stopped looked at the photo, and then placed her hand on the coffin. She then made her way to the podium and looked out at every face in the marquee. Tears started pouring down her face.

"It... just goes to show," started Carole "How popular Finny was by the mere turnout today. Finn lost his father, just after he was born, so it was him and I for 17 years. Until... until I met Burt. He had no father figure in his life. But when he joined Glee's New Directions he learned off Will Schuester, so thank you Will for showing him how to become a man and a leader."

.

Will smiled at Carole, from his seat. He was next to Emma, who placed her hands on his.

.

"The New Directions changed Finny so much," continued Carole "He was lost up until that point, but having to lead, along with Rachel, show him how life could be. He embraced it. It led him to taking them over when Will had to go to Washington. Although he had his hurdles... he did okay, and when he decided to go to college, to become a teacher, I was ecstatic. I believed he would have been a great one."

.

Carole sighed, and then looked down at Puck who tried to look away.

.

"Noah, you two were thick as thieves. I know you looked up to him, well he looked up to you as well. I know you were a scallywag, but I believed Finny kept you in line, most of the time. I heard the last few days have been particularly hard on you. Please Noah, just know that you didn't do anything wrong. He left because he chose to, so don't blame yourself."

.  
Puck swallowed hard and nodded. Carole looked down at Rachel.

.

"Rachel, the history you two had was strong. You were always going to end up together. The universe ruined that. Whatever you do, don't feel bad about the last two to three months with how things were between you and Finny. I don't want you to blame yourself, I don't blame you."

.

Rachel wiped away some tears from her eyes.

.

"So thank you," carried on Carole "Thank you all for coming. Finny would have been embarrassed by this turnout, but I don't care. His love for you all was strong, and obviously you love for him hit me right here. In my heart. I feel proud."

.

Carole turned towards the coffin.

"So Finny, I love you, I will always love you, and where ever you are, I really hope you are at peace."

.

Carole began to cry as she walked away from the podium, Burt gave her a hug, and then went back to the podium.

.

"I think it's time for a song from the New Directions," said Burt.

.

Everyone in the New Directions stood up and went to the front. Kurt and Rachel also joined them.

The music began to play.

 _SANTANA: "_ _You are always on my mind."_

 _QUINN: "All I do is count the days."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Where are you now?"_

 _PUCK: "I know I never let you down"_

 _MERCEDES: "I will never go away."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "I really wish that you'd stay but what can we do_

 _All the days that you've been gone I dreamed about you_

 _And I anticipate the day that you will come home, home, home."_

 _SAM: "No matter how far you are."_

 _BLAINE: "No matter how long it takes him."_

 _RACHEL: "Through distance and time_

 _I'll be waiting."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS ALUMNI: "And if you have to walk a million miles."_

 _CURRENT NEW DIRECTIONS: "I'll wait a million days to see you smile."_

 _RACHEL: "Distance and time, I'll be waiting."_

 _"Distance and time, I'll be waiting."_

 _SUGAR, JOE, RORY, MATT, LAUREN: "Will you take a train, to meet me where I am_

 _Are you on your way?"_

 _ALL NEW DIRECTIONS: "I will never do anything to hurt you_

 _I'll never live without you."_

 _KURT: "I really wish that you would stay but what can we do_

 _All the days that you've been gone I dreamed about you."_

 _QUINN: "And I anticipate the day that you will come home, home, home."_

 _MARLEY AND JAKE: "No matter how far you are_

 _No matter how long it takes him."_

 _RACHEL: "Distance and time, I'll be waiting."_

 _TINA: "And if you have to walk a million miles_

 _I'll wait a million days to see you smile."_

 _RACHEL: "Distance and time_

 _I'll be waiting."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES: "No matter how far you are_

 _No matter how long it takes him."_

 _RACHEL: "Distance and time, I'll be waiting."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS MALES: "And you can walk a million miles_

 _I'll wait a million days to see you smile."_

 _RACHEL: "Through distance and time, I'll be waiting."_

 _MERCEDES: "Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "I'll be waiting_

 _I'll be waiting_

 _Through distance and time_

 _I'll be waiting."_

 _RACHEL: "You are always on my mind_

 _All I do is count the days_

 _Where are you now?"_

 _._

The New Directions finished singing and they all went back to their seats, Burt walked back to the podium.

"Wow that was just awesome, next up, please welcome Will Schuester."

.

Will stood up and walked to the front. He paused to look at the picture of Finn, and then went over to the coffin, placed his hand on it, and then bowed his head. Then he walked to the podium. He looked at everyone. He smiled when he saw Holly Holliday, and April Rhodes. They smiled back at him. He looked down at Emma, who gave him a nod, and then looked across at Finn.

"I never thought I'd be standing here at one of my ex students funeral, let alone a guy, who was instrumental with a group of misfits, in changing my life. What can I say about Finn Hudson?... He was... such a nice guy, and that's why people flocked to him, ... because he led them in his own unique style..."

Will sighed and looked back at the crowd. A tear was forming in his eye, but he stayed strong enough to not let it start dropping, and it disappeared.

"...Now we all know he wasn't the best dance hey he didn't care, he did his best, and that's what a type of person who you who in your team, someone who doesn't give up when the going gets tough. I can remember we had a boot camp, a couple of years ago. The year we won Nationals for the first time, Mike Chang and I were drilling everyone to get it right. Almost everyone got it right, by Finn and one other person who I won't mention. He found those moves hard, and the last time he tried it he wanted to quit, told me he couldn't do it. But I looked down into his eyes, and his eyes said other wise. His eyes said, to use a quote from Mercedes, 'Hell to the no.' will I ever quit.' So after him a small pep talk, he tried again and this time got the move on the very next attempt. I was so proud of him.

"And that was why people flocked to Finn, his never say quit attitude. The New Directions always had it's ups and downs, but what family doesn't? With Finn and Rachel at the helm, this kept the team strong, the whole team never gave up. Even when we lost Regional's in our first year, no one wanted to quit. Everyone wanted to try again the following year. Some may have changed allegiances for a bit, but Finn welcomed those who crossed over, back. And never said a thing about it afterwards. Never kept a grudge."

.

Will looked down at Carole and Kurt.

.

"Carole, I am so sorry for your loss. Finn, was... a special talent that can't be replaced that easy. Kurt, you and Finn became closer as brothers, and you both fed off each other. I'm glad with the direction that you are going. I'm just sorry Finn isn't around to keep you on your toes, but you don't need that.

"Rachel, we are all here for you. Don't forget that."

.

Will looked back at Finn's photo.

"Finn Hudson, you will be ever in my heart."

.

Will cleared his throat to avoid having tears in his eyes, and walked back to his seat. Burt returned to the podium.

.

"Thank you very much for that moving speech Will. Now Please welcome my son Kurt."

.

Kurt stood up, and walked to the front. He stopped and looked at the photo of Finn, before continuing on to the podium. He looked out at everyone in the crowd.

"Finn..." he started before stopping "Finn... He was my brother. But not by blood but through my father marring his mother... Fin..."

Kurt stopped again. He began tearing up. Blaine stood up, and walked to the front and stood beside Kurt. This gave Kurt a little bit of strength.

"Finn Hudson..." started Kurt again looking at his coffin "I don't consider you a brother through marriage, I consider you a blood brother. Just as Cooper is to Blaine, well you are to me..."

Kurt choked up again. This time all of the New Directions Males stood up, and walked to the front, and formed a semi circle behind Kurt. This gave him much needed strength.

"Finn," continued Kurt "You inspired me. You not only inspired me, you inspired everyone here. As Mr Schue said, you lead by your actions and we followed your actions. We were inspired to do so, because of you showing us the way.

"In our early days we have our issues, it didn't help that I over did it, which caused those issues, but you soon put it behind you, and forgave me. Most wouldn't."

"Finn Hudson... You will ever be in my thoughts... I love you Big Bro... I'm going... I'm going to... miss you. Stay safe where ever you are."

.

Kurt started to cry but a hug from all the guys pulled him out of it. Burt walked up to the podium, and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt for that heart felt speech. I think it's time for the New Directions to sing their final song. Girls if you'd like to join the boys."

.

The girls got up and joined the boys. Rachel stood in the middle of Kurt and Blaine, Puck was right behind them.

It was just then that Rachel saw Jesse St Clare, her ex, walking up to the back of the gathering, and he grabbed a spare chair. He gave Rachel a small smile.

Everyone else had seen him.

Puck leaned into Rachel "Do you want me to eject him? Just give me the word."

Rachel looked at Kurt, Kurt looked back giving her a look only she knew.

"No, it's okay, leave him" said Rachel to Puck

.

Brad began to play on the piano and the jazz band started.

.

 _BLAINE: "_ _Always you will be part of me_

 _And I will forever feel your strength."_

 _KURT: "When I need it most_

 _You're gone now, gone but not forgotten."_

 _SAM: "I can't say this to your face_

 _But I know you hear."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again."_

.

 _RACHEL: "_ _When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy."  
_

 _SANTANA: "And I tell myself I'm so blessed."_

 _BLAINE: "_ _To have had you in my life, my life."_

 _._

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again."_

 _._

 _BRITTANY: "When I had the time to tell you."_

 _TINA: "I never thought I'd live to see the day."_

 _MIKE: "When the words I should have said."_

 _QUINN: "Would come to haunt me."_

 _MARLEY: "In my darkest hour I tell myself_

 _I'll see you again."_

.

 _NEW DIRECTIONS ALUMNI: "I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again."_

 _._

 _CURRENT NEW DIRECTIONS:_ _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again."_

.

 _RACHEL: "I will see you again."_

 _KURT: "I'll see you again."_

 _MERCEDES: "I miss you like crazy."_

 _RACHEL: "You're gone but not forgotten."_

 _UNIQUE: "I'll never forget you."_

 _RACHEL: "Someday I'll see you again."_

 _SANTANA: "I feel you walk beside me."_

 _MERCEDES: "Never leave you, yeah."_

 _NEW DIRECTIONS: "Gone but not forgotten."_

 _I feel you by my side."_

 _MERCEDES: "No this is not goodbye.."_

 _KURT: "No this not goodbye..."_

 _RACHEL: "No this is not goodbye..."  
_

 _._

The New Directions finished singing and headed back to their seats, Rachel didn't take any notice of Jesse in the back.

.

Burt walked up to the podium "Before I hand it over to Rachel to finish this very emotional day, if there is anyone who wants to have a say, now is the time, the floor is now open."

.

For a minute, no one got up, or moved but then Quinn, Sam, Joe, and Mercedes all got up. The had been the GOD squad back in school. They headed to the front.

Quinn spoke first, she looked at the coffin "I miss you Finn. I will always miss you. We were quite close for a whole."

Quinn then looked back at the crowd "In High School we had a club called the God Squad. Now we all know today is here, in this place, because of Finn's beliefs, but we would like to if it's okay with Mr Hummel, and Mrs Hudson-Hummel, and Kurt to do a prayer if it's okay by you guys. If it's not we'll understand.

.

Burt nodded, Carole mouthed yes, and Kurt gave a small nod. This was the time to let his beliefs slide, because unlike the last time, it nearly cost him his father.

.

Quinn stepped back, and Joe stepped forward.

"Let us pray," waiting for everyone to bow their heads, which they all did, "Dear Lord, today is a very sad day, today is the day we release Finn into your hands. Today we say goodbye and you say hello. Today we weep, and you shine him in the light of your love. Today we celebrate the life of Finn, while you bask in his entrance to your kingdom. Today Finn Hudson comes home to you.

"Dear Lord give us the strength to get us through the tough time and give us your strength to give his family the hope that is required to let them know that Finn is indeed well, and safe. Amen."

.

Almost everyone said Amen. Joe stood back and Mercedes stepped forward.

"We would like to sing a hymn just for Finn Hudson."

The music began playing by Brad who just had the piano going.

.

 _MERCEDES: "_ _When you're weary_

 _Feeling small_

 _When tears are in your eyes_

 _I will dry them all."_

 _SAM: "I'm on your side."_

 _MERCEDES: "When times get rough_

 _And friends just can't be found_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water."_

 _QUINN: "_ _I will lay me down_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down."_

 _JOE AND SAM: "When you're down and out_

 _When you're on the street_

 _When evening falls so hard_

 _I will comfort you."_

 _QUINN: "_ _I'll take your part_

 _When darkness comes_

 _And pain is all around."_

 _MERCEDES: "Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down."_

 _SAM: "_ _Sail on Silver Girl,_

 _Sail on by_

 _Your time has come to shine_

 _All your dreams are on their way."_

 _QUINN AND JOE: "See how they shine_

 _If you need a friend_

 _I'm sailing right behind."_

 _MERCEDES: "Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will ease your mind_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will ease your mind."_

 _._

The hymn finishes, and Mercedes, Quinn, Joe and Sam walk back to their seats. Burt walks back to the podium.

"Wow that was something great. Thank you guys. Now the floor is still open does anyone else have anything they would like to say?"

Coach Beiste stood up, and walked to the podium, Burt moved to the side.

Shannon looked at the coffin, and then at the photo of Finn, and then back at the crowd.

"Hi my name is Shannon Beiste, and I am the coach of the McKinley High Football Team. I first met Finn during my first year there about 3 years ago now. Most of the team had come off only 1 win the previous season, and I was determined to turn their fortunes around. That's what I was hired to do. All I was suppose to do was turn the rabble into a decent team like I have done with previous teams. But unlike those previous teams, I did not think I was going to meet a true leader. Even though he threw badly most games, he did get us wins, but that wasn't what Finn Hudson was about. Finn Hudson was about leading his players, and showing them the way.

"That first year they only lost 1 game. 1 game. Finn was instrumental in that. Without his leadership and charisma, I don't think we would have done it. Like William said before, he never gave up. His eyes said I will not give up. And there are few boys who I have come across in my time as High School Football coach who developed that type of thing early. Normally you would have to wait until they grew up and became men. But not Finn Hudson. He had it in him.

"I was devastated when I found out we had lost Finn. There's no one like Finn. I really hope Finn is happy where he is."

Shannon, took one last look at the coffin, and then went and sat down.

Burt returned to the podium.

"Thank you Coach for those kind words. Is there anyone else?"

.

For the next two minutes there was no movement.

"Okay, I think that's it then," said Burt "Before I hand it over to Rachel for us to finish off, I just want to say to Finn, I only met you three years ago. You were against your mother and I at first, like any normal teen would be, but you soon realized that your mother needed someone in her life, and you gave in. You could have just kept pushing but you didn't. And that to me showed you already a man. I love you Finn... I really love you, and I'm going to miss you, and so will your family, not just your mum, nor Kurt, nor Rachel, nor the whole of the New Directions but those who knew you.

"Okay," said Burt remembering where he was "Enough of the sentimental stuff for me. What's going to happen next is Rachel will have her turn, then she will sing the final song, and during the final song, the males of the New Directions will place the coffin down on the ground, and ropes will be tightened to it, and then it will be lifted and dropped into the grave. Then we will start covering it with sand. And hopefully by then Rachel would have finished her song. Rachel love, I hope you are ready for this. Take it away."

.

Burt walked towards where Carole was sitting, while the Males of the New Directions, including Will stood up, and walked over to their places surrounding the coffin. Rachel stood up, and walked up to the podium. She first looked at the coffin, and then turned to look into the crowd. She froze. There at the back, was not only Jesse, but standing right behind him with his arms folded was Finn.

Rachel blinked, and he was still there. Was this happening all over again? Was she really seeing Finn? Was she going crazy again? In what seem like an eternity but only a few seconds, Rachel saw Finn bowed his head at Jesse, then look up giving that smile he always gave her. Rachel sort of smiled back. The only smile she gets when Finn was looking at her. she blushed.

.

Santana saw the smile, and she was sitting next to Quinn.

"Oh no, I think she's seeing Finn again."

"Let's hope not," replied Quinn

.

Rachel continued to look at Finn, who started to walk. He walked to the isle. He suddenly blew her a kiss, and continued walking, he walked behind a pole that was holding up the middle of the marquee, and then Rachel moved her head to see if he was there, but there was no sign of Finn. He had disappeared.

Quickly Rachel pulled herself together as everyone was starting to talk.

"Sorry," said Rachel thinking quickly "I was trying to pull myself together. I promised I wasn't going to cry. I've done a lot of crying over the last few days, and I think today is not for letting tears go, but for letting Finn go. Letting him be in peace. I want him so bad to be at peace. And you know what the crazy thing is. I think he is.

"I loved Finn Hudson. We may have our good times, and our bad times, but those were growing pains. I knew that one day I would walk back into his life, and we would be together. I knew he loved me. What happened to him is what we all knew he was capable of. He died being a hero. He was a hero to me, and a hero to everyone else here. I just hope that we can all move on from this.

"The last few days like I said have been hard for me. But this isn't about me any more, it's about letting Finn go. And that's what I am about to do right now. That's what we are all going to do right now. We have to let him go. We have to let him go to the angels, to where ever and who ever he is going to go to."

.

Rachel saw Finn appear again, right in the middle of the isle. She watched him walk towards the coffin, and he just stood there waiting. He was standing right beside Will. Rachel smiled. If it wasn't her that he couldn't stand beside, the next best person would be Will. It was if he was waiting for her to sing, to sing to him one more time.

.

"Okay, I think it's time. No I know it's time. I've been given a sign to start the final goodbye. So Brad if you will please. Hit it."

.

Brad started the notes to the song. The jazz band joined in.

 _RACHEL:_ " _Spend all your time waiting_

 _For that second chance_

 _For a break that would make it okay_

 _There's always some reason_

 _To feel not good enough_

 _And it's hard at the end of the day..."_

.

The New Directions Males picked up the coffin, and placed it on their shoulders and then walked the few meters to the grave site. They placed it down on the ground, and Will, Puck, Mike, Matt, Sam, Blaine, and Jake placed the ropes on the coffin.

.

 _RACHEL: "I need some distraction_

 _Or a beautiful release_

 _Memories seep from my veins_

 _Let me be empty_

 _Oh and weightless and maybe_

 _I'll find some peace tonight."_

 _._

Will, Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, and Jake walked into their positions and started to move the coffin into the grave. They started lowering it.

Meanwhile the girls of the New Directions and Kurt seeing Rachel have tears running down her face, while she is singing, all get up, and walk over to her and support her while she's continuing the song.

.

 _RACHEL: "In the arms of the angel_

 _Fly away from here_

 _From this dark cold hotel room_

 _And the endlessness that you fear."_

 _._

It's at this point, that Rachel see's Finn give her a kiss goodbye, and begins walking away, and begins walking to a strange light that has just appeared. He turns back one more time, as if thanking her for singing one more time, and with tears pouring down his face, he is swallowed up by the light.

.

 _RACHEL: "You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here."_

 _._

And then Finn reappears as if he is all warm and at peace, and no tears are falling down his face anymore. He gives one final wave, and disappears back into the light, and the light burns out, and is gone, and that's when the New Directions Males that are lowering the coffin into the grave, hits the bottom. Rachel looks around at the girls and Kurt, as if to say she can't do it alone.

.

NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES, KURT AND RACHEL: _So tired of the straight line_

 _And everywhere you turn_

 _There's vultures and thieves at your back_

 _The storm keeps on twisting_

 _Keep on building the lies_

 _That you make up for all that you lack_

 _"It don't make no difference_

 _Escaping one last time_

 _It's easier to believe_

 _In this sweet madness_

 _Oh this glorious sadness_

 _That brings me to my knees."_

 _._

The New Directions Males begin pouring dirt into the grave, and they too have tears falling down their faces.

.

NEW DIRECTIONS FEMALES, KURT AND RACHEL: _"In the arms of the angel_

 _Fly away from here_

 _From this dark cold hotel room_

 _And the endlessness that you fear_

.

 _"You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here."_

 _._

 _RACHEL BY HERSELF: "_ _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here."_

.

The song finishes and there is not a dry eye around. Rachel is swamped by the girls, and Kurt as she starts crying again.

.

.

.

Everyone is around the grave site of Finn Hudson. They are all standing in silence. They all throw a handful of dirt on the grave, and one by one they disperse. All the visitors that had been there, then Carol's side of the family, then Carole, is ushered away by Burt, followed by Beiste, Sue, Holly Holliday, Emma, and April Rhodes, followed by Will, followed by the current New Directions including Blaine, Sam, and Tina, followed by the New Directions Alumni, leaving Rachel and Kurt with their arms interlocked, and Jesse on the opposite side of the grave.

Kurt kisses Rachel on the head, and walks away. Rachel stands there, tears all gone, looking down at the grave.

"Great song choice," said Jesse out of the blue

Rachel nods, and that's all that he he says, as he too walks away.

For one more minute Rachel stays. The only one left.

"I love you Finn. Rest in Peace."

Rachel turns and walks away...

.

.

 _ **FIRST OF ALL DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own the copyrights to Distance and Time, May it be, I'll see you again, Bridge over Troubled Waters, and In the arms of an angel.**_

 _ **SECOND OF ALL: Sorry for this chapter being long, I didn't want to break it up into two parts as it didn't feel right.**_

 _ **THIRD OF ALL: I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did, coming up to the third anniversary of Cory's death. I didn't want to end it, I was sad to end it. I was trying not to end it, but knew I had to. It needed to have an ending. I feel sad though. I was putting it off all day long, and knew I had to get over it and just do it.**_

 _ **FOURTH OF ALL: This isn't my last story. I have so much fun writing it, and seeing the views on my traffic stats, and knowing people are liking it. For those who chose to give me feedback. Thank you very much. Thank you for those who gave me their support. I know I can come to you and we can talk about things.**_

 _ **FIFTH OF ALL: I have two stories that I'd like to do, but been told don't do them both at once. So I've decided which one I'm going to write first.**_

 _ **I hope those who have followed me, will continue to follow me especially with the story that I got planned to do next. I will getting the first chapter written up within the next 24 hours. Although I feel drained from writing this chapter, and sad, I know I need to keep writing.**_

 _ **LASTLY: R.I.P Cory Monteith. 3 year anniversary 13th July 2016. This story was for all the Gleeks.**_


End file.
